Les lapins pas si crétins
by Vyersdra
Summary: Comme partout, il y a les lapins crétins et il y a ceux qui les manipulent... Midorima n'aurait jamais pensé se faire autant malmener à la veille de son anniversaire, mais il faut croire qu'il n'est entouré, au final, que d'amis qui lui veulent du bien... Enfin, c'est ce qui se dit. Midorima x Takao, Akashi x Kuroko
1. Chapitre 1: L'enlèvement

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaime**_ _r_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Toujours. Ça ne rigole pas !

 **Genre :** Promis, quand je le saurai, je vous le dirai.

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (la tentation était trop forte), Akashi x Kuroko (ça fait déjà la troisième fois, mine de rien…)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, ça, c'est fait… Je peux aller m'enterrer dans un cercueil pour le restant de mes jours, je ne regrette rien.

 **Message personnel** : **Poucelina** , je ne te remercie pas **du tout** sur ce coup-là… C'est de ta faute si j'ai dévié de mon chemin tout tracé, et si j'ai délaissé la rédaction de ma _fanfic_ « triste et déprimante » pour écrire et publier ça ! Je t'en veux tellement que pour la peine, je t'obligerai à la lire jusqu'au bout ! Mouahahahaha !

 **Message personnel (bis) : Riddikulus** , à ton avis, qui a réalisé un lavage de cerveau dans ma pauvre petite tête, au point de me faire récidiver sur du Akashi x Kuroko ? Et au point de me faire écrire sur une idée que tu affectionnes tout particulièrement et que tu sauras reconnaître ? Et par-dessus le marché, tu veux que je te remercie ? Jamais ! Je te condamne à lire cette _fanfic_ et à mourir noyée dans ta propre bave ! Ou étouffée de rire, au choix…

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement**

Les écouteurs de son nouvel MP3 sur les oreilles, Takao se dandinait légèrement dans sa toute petite cuisine. Vêtu simplement d'un jogging usé, d'un vilain tee-shirt couvert d'un long tablier bleu rayé de noir et de gris que sa mère lui avait offert quand il s'était mis en ménage avec son petit ami de longue date, Midorima Shintarô, il s'affairait aux fourneaux.

Il avait quitté son travail de professeur de secondaire un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire aujourd'hui, soit à dix-huit heures. D'habitude, il aimait rester discuter avec les collègues, les élèves, les parents d'élèves parfois. D'autant plus qu'il était le _coach_ de l'équipe de basket de son établissement, ce qui lui rajoutait une sacrée quantité de travail supplémentaire après les cours. Il rentrait rarement chez lui avant vingt heures, d'autant plus qu'il préférait largement rester en salle des professeurs à bosser plutôt que de ramener de la paperasse chez lui.

Il enseignait dans un collège privé réputé. Ce qui expliquait facilement que oui, il bûchait dur, comme ses élèves.

Avec Shin-chan, qui était étudiant en médecine à la prestigieuse Université de Tôkyô, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup et n'avaient que peu d'occasions de passer du temps ensemble. Ce dernier, qui arrivait vers la fin de ses études, commençait à faire des internats en hôpital, ce qui signifiait des horaires de folies et un emploi du temps complètement décalé des gens ordinaires; sans compter d'éventuelles urgences, les remplacements intempestifs de personnel pour combler des trous de planning…

Ils étaient déjà dans leur septième année de vie commune, sachant qu'ils avaient arrêté de se tourner autour pour se fréquenter "officiellement " (comme des grands) en début de seconde année de lycée, à Shûtoku. A leur grand étonnement, leur mise en couple n'avait surpris personne : ils s'étaient alors rendus compte que leur relation paraissait évidente et naturelle à tous ceux qui les connaissaient et avaient l'habitude de les voir interagir au quotidien. Encouragés par cette nouvelle, ils s'étaient installés dans un appartement en plein centre-ville pour leurs études et ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis lors. Leurs parents respectifs connaissaient leur amitié depuis le lycée et n'avaient pas bronché. L'annonce de leur couple, cependant, ne s'était pas déroulée sans heurt. Les Midorima n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas digéré le coup, même s'ils tentaient de faire bonne figure en public et qu'ils n'avaient jamais causé d'esclandre. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés, en douce, de tenter de saboter la relation du fils aîné afin qu'il épouse une fille "bien comme il faut" qui lui ferait des enfants capables de reprendre la clinique privée fondée par le grand-père de Shintarô. Avec les années, cependant, la virulence de leur poison diminuait. Les Takao étaient plus partagés et s'étaient déchirés en interne sur la question. Certains membres, à commencer par la sœur cadette de Kazunari, étaient pour ou neutres; d'autres, comme les parents, étaient contre et priaient tous les jours pour que cette relation hors de toute convenance, entre deux jeunes hommes, cessât au plus tôt.

Malgré ces moments familiaux ponctués de discussions douloureuses, d'aveux trop longtemps tus, de confessions, de larmes et de coups bas, le couple formé par Kazunari et Shintarô tenait bon, de la plus belle des manières. Leurs amis, comme les anciens de la Génération des Miracles, leurs anciens coéquipiers de Shûtoku et même leur entraîneur et professeur d'Anglais de l'époque, Nakatani Masaaki, n'en étaient pas étonnés et les imaginaient sans problème finir leur vie ensemble. Les deux tourtereaux, en plus de s'aimer et de se connaître sur le bout des doigts, étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et n'étaient pas prêts à laisser qui que ce soit piétiner sans vergogne leur histoire, dicter sa loi et leur dire ce qu'ils devaient faire. La farouche détermination, sans aucune faille, de Midorima une fois qu'il avait décidé d'assumer, une bonne fois pour toutes, ses actes et ses sentiments, forçait l'admiration. Quant à Takao, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler… Quiconque voulait s'en prendre à son Shin-chan, son bébé, son nounours, son porte-bonheur, l'homme de sa vie, devait lui passer sur le corps. Ni plus, ni moins.

Mais heureusement, ils n'en n'étaient plus à ce stade. Ils avaient mis de la distance avec les membres les plus nuisibles de leur famille qui souhaitaient la dissolution de leur couple. Ils se contentaient du minimum syndical avec les autres, pour éviter les problèmes. Et avec leurs amis, leurs collègues, leurs connaissances qui les entouraient, ils ne se sentaient pas si isolés que cela, tout compte fait.

Takao et Midorima menaient donc une petite vie routinière et ce, bien avant que le brun ne commençât à travailler : en effet, l'étudiant en médecine freinait sur les sorties, surtout le soir, ainsi que sur les dépenses inutiles, tandis que le professeur se chargeait de pimenter leur quotidien avec tous pleins de petits riens. Un équilibre naturel, issu de leurs traits de caractère respectifs, s'était par conséquent mis en place de lui-même lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé dans cet appartement et cela leur suffisait amplement.

Etait-il possible d'être autant comblé ? Et ce, par une seule personne ?

Kazunari ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas rencontré son chéri, mais maintenant, il pouvait répondre sans hésitation, sans crainte de paraître niais ou fleur bleue : oui, c'était tout à fait possible.

La cuisine dans laquelle il se trouvait était minuscule, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais elle remplissant néanmoins son rôle : la gazinière avec le four incrusté permettait de faire de bons petits plats; il y avait un plan de travail entre celle-ci et l'évier, assorti de placards en haut et en bas. Un réfrigérateur, ainsi qu'une machine à laver poussive posée en-dessous d'étagères venaient compléter le tableau.

Shin-chan n'y mettait toujours pas un pied, sauf pour aller se prendre une boisson au frais ou pour s'occuper du linge. Et même le brun était forcé de l'admettre: son petit ami était une calamité sur patte, une fois dans cette pièce. De sorte que Kazunari cuisinait dès qu'il avait un peu de temps et qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué, si bien sûr, ils se retrouvaient à deux dans l'appartement. Il s'échinait rarement à préparer quelque chose quand il savait qu'il passerait l'après-midi ou la soirée seul. Midorima, lui, avait une arme toute trouvée : les plats à emporter. Ces derniers l'aidaient à ne pas mourir de faim lorsque c'était son tour d'errer comme une âme en peine chez eux. Et quand ils étaient à deux, mais complètement crevés : les livraisons à domicile ! Ils abusaient encore et encore de cette astuce, et ils n'en avaient même pas honte, surtout quand ils se retrouvaient autour de la table basse du salon vers vingt-et-une heures, semblables à des morts-vivants, le ventre et la tête aussi vides que des trous d'air…

Le brun en tablier jeta un coup d'œil fier au grand bol de _mochi (1)_ qu'il avait déjà préparé : il avait quitté son établissement dès la fin des cours pour s'empresser de les faire. Les _mochi_ accompagnaient parfaitement le petit plat sucré qu'il était en train de réaliser, et dont il avait entamé la préparation depuis la veille au soir. Ses petites boules de _mochi_ , qui tenaient aisément dans la main, étaient bien blanches, couvertes de noix de coco râpées. Il les avait goûtées, bien sûr : un délice ! Elles étaient sucrées et plairaient à coup sûr.

Les yeux bleus métallisés de Kazunari les quittèrent presque à regret et migrèrent vers la casserole chaude posée sur la gazinière en pleine activité. Dedans cuisait depuis plus de deux heures un liquide semblable à une sauce épaisse de couleur rougeâtre, parsemé de haricots rouges suffisamment mous pour être écrasés entre les doigts : de l' _oshiruko (2)_. Il se saisit d'une grande cuillère posée sur le plan de travail et remua doucement la soupe qu'il n'avait pas encore sucrée, en pensant à son amoureux. Contrairement aux apparences et à ce qu'on pouvait croire, vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'était amusé à reprendre Murasakibara sur ses habitudes alimentaires, Shin-chan aimait le sucre. Il n'en était pas drogué comme certains, mais comme il ne faisait rien à moitié, il s'attendait, si le dessert était doux, à ce qu'il y en ait en quantité suffisante. De sorte que Kazunari prit bien soin de verser, par intermittence et tout en remuant, un grand verre de sucre. Il mélangea lentement, comme s'il effectuait un travail minutieux requérant toute son attention, avant de troquer la cuillère contre une louche et en prit une lampée. Il hésita à rajouter des épices afin d'en relever la soupe, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Avec les _mochi_ , elle descendrait comme un cycliste dévalant une colline. Et puis, Midorima aimait les choses simples, après tout, du moment qu'elles étaient goûteuses.

Takao eut un sourire attendri en pensant à l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le six Juillet. Demain, il fêterait ses vingt-cinq ans. Dont sept années vécues sans regret auprès de son ancien camarade et partenaire devenu son compagnon, Kazunari.

Shintarô savait que celui-ci mijotait quelque chose pour son anniversaire et depuis longtemps. Le brun le faisait toujours, sous la forme d'une petite attention, d'un cadeau, d'une nuit particulièrement coquine ou encore d'un plat original terminé par un bon bol d' _oshiruko_. Ce dessert, réputé pour être sa boisson favorite, était un _must_ , un incontournable que Kazunari lui préparait à chaque fois et qui ne le lassait toujours pas. Même si cette soupe était usuellement un dessert d'hiver et qu'on était en plein été, et même si Midorima restait quelqu'un de très attaché aux traditions malgré son attirance pour les hommes (enfin, surtout un en particulier), il ne refusait pas un bol de _shiruko_ fait maison.

Lorsque tombait l'anniversaire de son faucon, dans la seconde moitié du mois de Novembre, Midorima marquait le coup en sortant des sentiers battus et en l'emmenant dans des endroits insolites, dans la capitale ou ailleurs lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Ce pouvait être un bar à karaoké, une exposition sur un thème original, un restaurant avec une vue panoramique, une attraction, une initiation à un sport de sensations fortes…

En été ou en automne, donc, ces deux fêtes, ainsi que Noël et la Nouvelle Année, symbolisaient pour eux un moment privilégié et intime à deux, qu'il leur était de plus en plus difficile à mettre en place avec leur emploi du temps respectif. Il s'agissait pourtant d'une série de rituels qu'ils tenaient à conserver : quatre fois par année, ils s'accordaient un moment unique dégoulinant de romantisme. C'était peu, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Puisque le reste du temps, eh bien… Ils restaient fidèle à eux-mêmes, pouvait-on dire. Et cela incluait, bien entendu, des chamailleries interminables entre deux amoureux comme au premier jour.

Il était gâté de vivre avec Kazunari, il s'en rendait compte. C'était quelqu'un d'extraordinairement gentil et généreux. Il inspirait une confiance positive à quiconque posait les yeux sur lui. Il était entraînant, inspirant comme une musique rythmée. Il était une bouffée d'amour et de tendresse dans son monde auparavant si froid, si mécanique, tellement désolé. Il était drôle, il était vif, un peu gaffeur, subtil quand il le fallait. Il était affreusement sexy. Il était…

Il était son faucon, quoi.

Sur ces amoureuses pensées, Midorima arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Machinalement, la veste sur le bras à cause de la chaleur, il sortit les clés de la poche de son pantalon droit et rentra chez lui. A l'entrée, il pila net et resta debout sans même enlever ses chaussures, ni refermer derrière lui. Il reconnaissait l'odeur envahissant leur petit nid douillet. Cette odeur douce et sucrée…

Soudain guilleret en imaginant son petit ami cuisiner une soupe de haricots rouges comme il les aimait, il se racla la gorge, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et mit sa joie en sourdine à l'aide d'une masque sévère. Car oui, ils avaient grandi, depuis le temps, mais Shintarô était toujours un peu gêné d'avancer le cœur en bandoulière, contrairement à Takao, qui d'ailleurs, continuait de le traiter ouvertement de _tsundere,_ même si c'était moins fréquent qu'avant. L'étudiant en médecine rechignait encore légèrement à afficher tout l'attachement qu'il éprouvait envers celui qu'il chérissait.

Deux bras forts le saisirent à la taille. Deux autres mains lui enserrèrent la bouche afin qu'il ne crie pas, et une troisième lui emprisonna le nez dans un épais mouchoir fortement imbibé d'une solution qu'il reconnut automatiquement comme étant de l'éther, un anesthésiant autrefois couramment utilisé en médecine, mais abandonné par la suite car très facilement inflammable. Son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête et de crier, mais il se rendit compte que la prise de ses assaillants était ferme et solide. Ce qui l'étonna, car il mesurait quand même près de deux mètres ! Ce fut ce constat qui commença à le faire paniquer et à se débattre comme un beau diable. Dans ses mouvements, qui devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son esprit s'embrumer à cause de l'éther, sa tête bougea à droite et à gauche, mais ses attaquants étaient si forts que Midorima ne put rien voir, rien entendre lui permettant d'identifier ses trois agresseurs.

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'interroger sur ce qui se passait, ni sur le comment du pourquoi de ces hommes qui avaient décidé de s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il rentrait paisiblement dans son appartement. Déjà, ses yeux se fermaient, sa conscience s'envolait vers d'autres cieux. Et Kazunari ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'est-ce que ses agresseurs lui feraient subir ensuite ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse à ces questions alors qu'il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et noir.

* * *

Deux choses le réveillèrent : les secousses dont était victime son pauvre corps et des éclats de voix qui agressaient son ouïe sensible. Il était encore un peu confus et sa tête lui tournait.

Kazunari… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé après cet enlèvement ? Est-ce que son compagnon était toujours sain et sauf ? Si oui, dans quel état ?

La peur d'imaginer son petit ami agressé à son tour ouvrit les yeux de jade de Midorima d'un seul coup. Il se rendit compte qu'il… ne voyait rien du tout. On les lui avait bandés. Ainsi que la bouche. Ses poignets étaient fermement ligotés derrière son dos, aussi solidement que l'étaient ses chevilles l'une à l'autre, avec des cordes. Il était couché sur le côté, mais sur une surface molletonneuse comme un matelas, dans un véhicule selon toute vraisemblance possédant un habitacle suffisamment large pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de beaucoup replier ses pieds; de sorte qu'il se trouvait dans une position assez confortable.

Cela n'enlevait rien à la barbarie de l'acte, selon lui. Comment avait-on osé lui faire ça, à l'entrée de chez lui ? Etait-ce pour un cambriolage ? Pourquoi lui et son petit appartement, précisément ? Avec Takao, ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or et ne vivaient pas dans un quartier huppé. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal envers le commanditaire de son enlèvement ? Voulait-on le kidnapper pour faire chanter sa famille, son petit ami ? D'autres questions, plus pragmatiques, furent ensuite soulevées : depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette voiture ? Quelle était la destination de leur voyage ? Avait-il dormi longtemps ? Dans quelle ville se trouvait-il ?

Et Kazunari, que faisait-il en ce moment même ? Où était-il, et avec qui ?

Les interrogations diverses et variées fusèrent dans sa tête et la bombardèrent durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme de lui-même et retrouve son sang-froid. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer, au final. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de trouver une solution pour se tirer d'ici. Et pour cela, il fallait engranger le plus d'informations possibles. Ce qui tombait à point nommé : ses ravisseurs caquetaient comme des poules.

« Putain, font chier, ces bouchons !

-On arrive quand ? J'ai faim. »

Mais qu'est-ce que… Ces voix… La râleuse, la blasée…

« Mais j'en sais rien, tu vois pas que c'est bouché ? Impossible d'avancer !

-Pourquoi on m'a embarqué avec vous, dans cette affaire, moi ? J'avais rien demandé, vous auriez pu vous débrouiller sans moi, vous êtes trois ! »

Cette voix qui chouinait sans cesse…

« T'as pas vu le gabarit du bestiau ? Il fallait être trois pour le porter !

-Justement !

-Justement non ! Il nous fallait un chauffeur, en plus, ça aurait pu mal tourner, et tu sais que ça se serait mal terminé pour nous ! Tu oublies à qui on a affaire ! Pas droit à l'erreur, sinon… Couic ! »

Cette autre voix rageuse qui lui donnait de l'urticaire…

« Mouais, mais en attendant, j'ai faim.

-La ferme, toi, c'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! On a nos petites miches à sauver !

-Oh, m'emmerde pas, toi, là, devant ! On se gare pas n'importe comment ! Putain, si j'étais pas en civil, la prune que je lui aurais collée, à celui-là… J'aurais dû prendre le panier à salade, avec les gyrophares à fond les ballons, et paf ! Livraison express, on serait déjà sur le chemin du retour !

-Livraison de quoi ? Salade ?

-Mais non, débile ! C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les fourgons de police !

-C'est toi, qui es débile ! T'es flic à Tôkyô et tu ne connais même pas le trafic ?

-Ecoute, au cas où tu t'en rappelles pas, le _gaijin (3)_ , Tôkyô, c'est grand ! Et je suis pas dans mon arrondissement, ici!

-Oh, tu ravales ton insulte fissa ! Je suis peut-être reparti vivre aux States, mais je reste Japonais, j'ai les deux nationalités ! »

Impossible.

Les pires bras cassés de cette bande de bras cassés à laquelle il avait eu le malheur d'appartenir dans sa folle jeunesse... Quelle erreur de débutant…

Midorima sentit ses narines fumer comme un volcan.

« Bon, on arrive ou pas ? J'ai dû annuler une séance de _shooting_ pour cette connerie !

-Ecoute, blondinet, on va pas en reparler, O.K. ? Pas envie d'avoir des ennuis ! Moi non plus, j'avais rien à voir dedans ! Avec leurs trucs de gay et tout ça, là ! Tu crois pas que j'ai autre chose à foutre ? J'ai ma nana et ma gosse qui m'attendent ! Alors toi, devant, avance, putain ! J'ai une livraison à faire! »

Shintarô fut ensuite secoué par un bruit de klaxon qui lui défonça les tympans.

« T'acharne pas, on y est presque ! Mais bon, il a quand même eu une idée assez tordue, tu crois pas ?

-Franchement, je crois plus en rien ! Ils sont gays ! Y'a rien à faire !

-Oh, tu insinues quoi, avec ça ?

-Qu'ils ont le cul en feu ! Ecoute, Bakagami… Je sais que t'en as pincé pour Tetsu, mais admets la vérité !

-T'es bouché, c'est pas vrai ! Je te la refais combien de fois ? Je t'ai déjà montré une photo de ma chérie? C'est juste une bombe avec ce qui faut là où il faut et son équipe a terminé seconde des _playoffs_ en WNBA, alors ta gueule ! Moi et Kuroko, c'est amical !

-Dis, Aominecchi, tu crois vraiment que c'est pour une histoire de cul, qu'on fait tout ça ?

-Pour quoi d'autre ? Ça n'empêche, j'ai toujours faim.

-Murasakibaracchi, t'es juste chiant, ferme-la. T'es impossible quand tu n'es pas avec Himuro-kun, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil !

-C'est surtout être ici qui est chiant. Et Muro-chin est à Akita alors que moi, je suis revenu à Tôkyô.

-Laisse-moi deviner la suite : tu penses jamais à amener des bonbons en rab quand tu sors, c'est ça ?

-Muro-chin le faisait à ma place. Je m'y étais habitué…

-Epouse-le, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Et hop, deux autres en plus ! Juste, ne me contaminez pas, par pitié !

-Mine-chin, je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec Muro-chin. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je t'écrabouille comme un insecte pour nous avoir insultés, écrase.

-Laisse tomber cet Aho, il est juste devenu complètement parano, il déconne à plein tube, c'est sa frustration qui parle...

-Oh, je te permets pas !

-Ce serait incestueux, en plus, comme relation, Murasakibara… Vu comment il te considère comme un petit frère…

-C'est vrai que j'y avais jamais pensé, mais tu as raison, Kagamicchi, toi et Murasakibaracchi, vous êtes les petits frangins de Himuro-kun !

-Et écrabouille-moi comme un insecte et tu verras la bagnole foncer dans le décor, pauvre tâche ! Et moi, je préfère être mille fois dans le monde des morts plutôt que d'affronter les deux autres, là ! Et le troisième larron va nous ressusciter, pour nous tuer de nouveau ! Donc on se calme et on me laisse conduire ! »

La seule et l'unique chose qui empêchait le pauvre captif entièrement entravé de faire un scandale en ruant dans les brancards, maintenant qu'il avait deviné, à leur voix et leurs paroles, l'identité de ses agresseurs avérés, et de les engueuler ensuite comme du poisson pourri... c'était son ignorance de la personne ayant commandité son enlèvement. Mais qui, au nom de Dieu, avait demandé à ces quatre manches de le kidnapper devant chez lui ? Ils parlaient de deux, trois personnes… Mais qui ?

Midorima ne connaissait pas non plus leur destination. Où voulait-on donc l'emmener, au point de mettre en place une telle mise en scène ?

« Bon, les mecs, on se gare dans le parking souterrain. Et on prend les escaliers de secours, les gars… Sinon, en pleine soirée, on se fera gauler direct dehors ! Et là, adieu nos têtes de beaux gosses! Et même toi, blondinet !

-N'en rajoute pas !

-Ouais, ça marche.

-Je suis.

-Pas le choix. On le porte comme tout à l'heure-là ?

-Ouais, mais je vous aide, parce qu'il a l'air lourd, l'animal !

-Il n'en a pas que l'air, je te rassure, toi la feignasse qui était au volant pendant qu'on le ramenait dans la bagnole ! »

Midorima pouffa de protestation dans son bâillon : bien sûr, qu'il pesait son poids, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Il faisait près de deux mètres et quatre-vingt-six kilos aux dernières nouvelles !

Il sentit la voiture ralentir, tourner plusieurs fois sèchement, avant de s'arrêter tout à fait.

Voilà, ils étaient arrivés, très certainement.

Et maintenant, à quelle sauce allait-il être mangé ?

* * *

 _(1)_ Les mochi _sont des petites boules de riz gluant pouvant être saupoudrées de noix de coco râpées, servies à température ambiante ou glacées_

 _(2) l'_ oshiruko _, ou simplement_ shiruko _, est la soupe de haricots rouges sucrée que Midorima aime boire en canette_

 _(3)_ gaijin _désigne de manière vulgaire un étranger vivant au Japon_


	2. Chapitre 2: Des ravisseurs ravis!

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaime**_ _r_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Toujours. Ça ne rigole pas !

 **Genre :** Je ne le sais toujours pas.

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (toujours), Akashi x Kuroko (souvent)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il y a si peu de _fanfics_ Midorima x Takao... Qu'il fallait bien que je vienne polluer le _fandom_ avec mon _pairing_!

 **Réponse aux _reviews_ anonymes (Guest): ** Chaud devant, voici la suite que tu réclamais! Merci pour tout pour ton commentaire, bien que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir papoter directement avec toi! J'espère que ce second chapitre (ainsi que les suivants) te plaira!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Des ravisseurs ravis!  
**

Akashi, en cet instant, se sentait comme le Maître du Monde.

A bientôt vingt-cinq ans, il avait tout ce qu'un quidam pouvait désirer : la fortune, la célébrité et tout ce qu'elles apportaient, à commencer par la puissance de l'argent.

Il n'avait pas jugé utile de poursuivre ses études après le lycée, voulant reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de son père au plus tôt et s'y faire un nom. Il y était arrivé avec brio, avait ainsi pu imposer à ses proches et au monde des affaires son petit ami. Au milieu de la tempête médiatico-familiale qui en avait découlé, Akashi était resté imperturbable, fier comme un paon et se pavanant comme un lion entre deux interviews, au point de réussir à retourner cela à son avantage. Il était devenu très connu et figurait souvent sur les couvertures de magazine parlant _business._ Ou _people_ les rares fois où il posait en couple. Certes, il était encore jeune. Mais sa réputation n'était déjà plus à faire, justement parce qu'il avait commencé tôt. Il était respecté. Il était craint non pas en tant que "fils de", mais en tant qu'Akashi Seijûro, Président d'Akashi Corporation, en menant froidement mais d'une main de maître la restructuration de l'entreprise familiale et en sachant s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Il avait proposé, avec succès, la présence de Momoi Satsuki, amie de longue date, au poste de Directrice Générale en se mettant à dos une bonne partie des membres de sa famille qui convoitaient la place et la soupe qui allait avec. Honnêtement ? Il n'en avait rien eu à foutre de leurs états d'âme et de leurs atermoiements infinis : il connaissait l'esprit d'analyse et de synthèse de Momoi ainsi que sa fidélité et son investissement professionnel. A eux deux, ils avaient fait une véritable OPA sur Akashi Corporation en alliant brillamment leurs deux cerveaux, comme à l'époque de Teikô et grâce à cela, Akashi possédait enfin ce qu'il avait longtemps recherché : la liberté d'agir à sa guise, comme bon lui semblait, sans avoir à rendre de compte à qui que ce fût.

Quitte à se répéter, il n'avait pas encore vingt-cinq ans. Aux yeux de tous, le duo qu'il formait avec Momoi était tout simplement du jamais vu. Quant à son couple... Il avait fait jaser jusqu'en dehors de l'archipel.

En restructurant l'entreprise qui à ses l'origine se dédiait au bâtiment, Akashi avait décidé de hausser le niveau dans le secteur de l'immobilier, en investissant dans l'hôtellerie de luxe. Il prenait des risques car en Asie, nul n'ignorait que c'était les cartels mafieux qui blanchissaient leur argent dans ce domaine, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas froid aux yeux. Le premier hôtel cinq étoiles qu'il avait racheté se portait très bien, merci pour lui, puisqu'il avait acquis officiellement le titre de "Palace" l'année précédente. Seijûrô veillait au grain après s'y être attribué une suite au vingt-deuxième et dernier étage, dans laquelle il résidait de manière permanente. Cela lui permettait, au quotidien, de vérifier la bonne tenue de son établissement et d'apporter ses idées à son fonctionnement général, tout en gardant un contact critique mais chaleureux avec le personnel qui y travaillait.

Ce palace disposait d'un SPA immense, d'un centre de remise en forme, d'une piscine, d'un centre commercial sur deux niveaux et d'une dizaine de restaurants cuisinant jour et nuit les plats du monde entier, le tout uniquement réservés à la clientèle. Des travaux d'agrandissement étaient en cours afin d'y mettre un cinéma et un parking supplémentaire. Il pouvait y recevoir paisiblement tous ses partenaires commerciaux de confiance, organisait des réceptions et y avait déjà signé bon nombre de contrats. Seuls les membres de sa garde rapprochée avaient le droit d'y mettre les pieds : quelques membres de sa famille triés sur le volet, mais aussi sa collaboratrice Satsuki, bien sûr, même si elle avait poliment refusé de loger dans la suite qu'Akashi lui avait mise à disposition. Son salaire lui avait permis de s'offrir un bel appartement cossu dans une résidence de haut _standing_ , cependant, elle avait fait de la suite d'hôtel proposée par son ancien capitaine devenu son patron sa résidence secondaire, y restant les fois où c'était plus pratique pour elle que de rentrer chez elle.

Celle d'Akashi était assortie d'une pièce séparée, un grand bureau d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés dans lequel il bossait ses dossiers le soir et le weekend, ainsi que les nuits pendant lesquelles le sommeil le fuyait. Le long du mur gauche se trouvait un canapé, ainsi qu'un mini-bar contre le mur de droite, une bibliothèque remplie de livres, qui contenait également un jeu de _shôgi_. Et au centre, son bureau en bois de chêne et son confortable fauteuil en cuir de grand patron. Quand il se retournait, il avait une vue imprenable sur Tôkyô, droit sur la haute tour si célèbre de la capitale nipponne et copiée sur la Tour Eiffel de Paris. Il pouvait aussi distinguer sans difficulté aucune le Shibuya 109, le célèbre centre commercial qui brillait tel un phare dans la nuit.

Prendre de haut cette fameuse mégalopole féroce, bétonnée et métallique dans laquelle il était revenu vivre était grisant, c'était vrai.

« Han… Han… Oh… »

Mais il ne devenait réellement le Maître du Monde que lorsque, debout face à la grande vitre transparente faisant toute la longueur de la pièce, le pantalon à pinces chu sur ses chevilles, ses yeux rouges se brouillaient de plaisir à cause de la fellation que lui prodiguait son amant, agenouillé à ses pieds.

« Accélère… » Soupira-t-il en crispant involontairement ses doigts sur le verre lisse supportant une partie de son poids.

Son partenaire obéit docilement en diminuant l'amplitude des mouvements de tête qu'il effectuait pour faire plaisir à l'homme d'affaires. Seijûro ferma les yeux un instant et serra les dents sous la délicieuse pression infligée par cette gâterie totalement impromptue, mais tellement désirable ! Purée, ce que ça pouvait faire un bien fou de se détendre comme cela après la semaine de folie qu'il avait passée (comme toutes les semaines, d'ailleurs) ! Cette bouche faisant des allées et venues autour de sa verge, et cette langue qui venait titiller le prépuce de temps à autre et lécher le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'en échappait…

« Avance d'un pas, Seijûro, ce sera plus pratique pour moi, lui demanda son homme en lâchant son pénis pour reculer un peu tout contre la vitre et s'asseoir complètement en _seiza (1)_.

-Quand est-ce que tu viens vivre ici avec moi ? L'interrogea ce dernier tout en s'exécutant, du mieux qu'il put avec son pantalon baissé. Je t'assure avoir besoin de ce genre de chose tous les soirs.

-C'est non. En plus, cela me fait loin pour aller travailler, justifia fermement son compagnon. Pose ta jambe sur mon épaule… Détends-toi…

-Avec moi, tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler et tu le sais, argumenta Seijûro en obéissant sagement.

-J'aime ce que je fais. Et je n'ai toujours pas digéré l'officialisation de notre couple, qui m'a plongé dans l'embarras le plus total.

-J'avais besoin de tuer les rumeurs et les bruits de couloirs sur mon homosexualité de manière claire et limpide. Je n'aime pas traîner des cailloux dans mes chaussures quand je marche, aussi petits soient-ils.

-Tu m'as jeté à la lumière crue des projecteurs. Et à la haine féroce de toute ta famille.

-Je t'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu. Tu as pu garder ton boulot.

-Mais je préfère l'ombre à la lumière.

-Tu restes mon homme de l'ombre.

-Officiel.

-Officiel. Ah…

-Respire, que je puisse rentrer mon doigt.

-Ah… »

Akashi prit une grande inspiration et relâcha doucement son souffle au début. Quand il sentit l'intrusion d'un index dans son entrée intime, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et un gémissement muet en sortit d'abord, avant de terminer sa course avec fracas au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la pénétration. Il aimait cette brûlure semblable à un léger déchirement. Il aimait sentir quelque chose s'agiter en lui et le caresser de l'intérieur. Il soupira d'aise lorsque le doigt scrutateur effleura sa prostate et par réflexe, il bougea sa jambe surélevée, demandant muettement qu'elle le soit davantage encore pour changer l'angle d'attaque. Son amoureux, observateur, comprit le message et vint coincer sa main libre, la gauche, entre son épaule et la cuisse de son cher et tendre. Il la souleva très lentement tout en doigtant son si riche et puissant compagnon jusqu'à ce que parvienne à ses oreilles attentives un furtif :

« Oui… Comme ça… »

Doucement, ses lèvres effleurèrent la verge ruisselante et la happèrent goulûment. L'homme d'affaires fit glisser légèrement ses mains sur le froid de la vitre et y appuya une joue. Il lui fallait bien ça pour ne pas tomber et s'abîmer au fond de la mer de plaisir que déchaînait son Jules, avec toutes ses attentions.

« Oh, oui… Oh, oui… Oh, oui… » Répétait-il, éperdu, les paupières presque closes.

Il rouvrit complètement les yeux et les baissa sur la tignasse de son amant, qui s'était redressé sur ses genoux, écartant de fait ses deux cuisses de manière significative à la verticale. Seijûro félicita intérieurement son équilibre élégant digne d'une grue du Japon, qu'il avait acquis au basket et qui l'empêcha de partir en arrière. Son partenaire en profita pour récupérer sa main gauche un peu engourdie d'avoir soutenu la jambe de Seijûro. Avec elle, il se saisit de la virilité de son homme, qu'il se mit à flatter en s'aidant une fois de plus de sa bouche.

« Putain… Plus fort… »

L'homme d'affaires se sentit partir pour de bon lorsque sa demande fut exaucée et qu'il se fit écarteler de l'intérieur par un second doigt venant rejoindre le premier qui était déjà en lui. Il ne fallut que quelques vifs mouvements de poignet et quelques fortes succions sur son membre, accompagnés d'une pénétration incisive et décidée dans son intimité, pour le faire grimper aux rideaux, la joue toujours collée contre la vitre de son grand bureau.

Sa position était quelque peu précaire et loin d'être la plus confortable, mais il s'en moquait du moment qu'il jouissait avec force et sans entrave. Il ne la bougea pas d'un pouce quand son téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises.

« Laisse… Murmura-t-il à son amant, entre deux halètements, pour être sûr qu'ils ne perdent pas le rythme sexuel dans lequel ils étaient embourbés jusqu'au cou… Jusqu'à la bouche, même s'il regardait son compagnon qui le suçait diligemment. Je préfère jouir… » Souffla-t-il doucement en jetant sa tête en arrière, prêt pour surfer sur sa déferlante.

* * *

Satsuki soupira quand, dans le petit bureau qu'elle avait fait installer dans sa suite d'hôtel lorsqu'elle travaillait ici, retentit la sonnerie de son téléphone fixe. Et dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en weekend, en galante compagnie qui plus est… Qui pouvait donc appeler à cette heure indue ? Il était déjà vingt-et-une heures ! Un vendredi soir, en plus ! Il y en avait qui n'avaient vraiment pas de vie sociale, ou quoi ? Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour dire ça, être la collaboratrice de l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles supposait de ne pas compter ses heures de boulot, que ce soit dans son bureau officiel au siège de l'entreprise ici, chez elle ou dans un voyage en première classe. Mais quand même, certains abusaient franchement !

Remontée à bloc, les joues gonflées comme une gamine face à son grand bureau rempli de paperasse, Satsuki bouda. Un peu. Avant de se décider à décrocher le combiné.

« Bonsoir ! Momoi-san à l'appareil !

-Oh, Satsuki, c'est toi ? Il ne répond pas à son téléphone!

-Dai-chan ! Ben…

-On a amené le binoclard, et il est réveillé, je te dis pas comment il est pas jouasse ! Heureusement qu'on l'a ligoté comme il fallait ! Grâce à moi, en plus ! On a rajouté des cordes supplémentaires pour le saucissonner, parce qu'il a failli nous échapper, le salaud ! »

Satsuki soupira en entendant, en fond, des protestations du genre : « Hé, arrête de te la péter, t'as eu l'idée mais t'as rien fait, t'avais le cul posé dans la bagnole ! » ou encore : « Mais t'es flic, c'est normal que tu saches comment faire ! Aho ! », sans compter les : « Vous me saoulez à beugler comme ça et à me donner encore plus faim… » mais elle se reprit bien vite et dit à son ami d'enfance :

« Bien reçu. Montez dans ma chambre, je vous reçois. Akashi-kun m'a briefée, et il m'a même donné vos récompenses…

-O.K, ça roule, à toute ! Euh, en fait, quel étage déjà ?

-Le dernier, Dai-chan, c'est pas compliqué à retenir !

-Ça marche ! »

Et elle raccrocha, s'asseyant sans aucune grâce sur son bureau. Elle avait presque oublié cette histoire ridicule… Elle s'était doutée, pourtant, qu'elle y serait mêlée de près ou de loin, quand on avait sonné à sa porte une heure plus tôt. Curieuse, elle était allée ouvrir. Il s'agissait tout simplement de Kuroko Tetsuya, qui était passé la saluer en allant voir Akashi. Elle avait deviné la raison de sa présence ici… Comme tous les vendredis soirs… Et elle en déduisait très rapidement pourquoi son patron n'avait pas pris l'appel dont il avait programmé le transfert automatique vers elle…

Enfin… Quelles étaient les instructions d'Akashi à ce sujet, encore ?

Tandis que la jeune femme se remémorait, mot pour mot, les dires de son employeur, on sonna à sa porte. Elle roula les yeux, puis sans se presser, elle se saisit du passe servant à ouvrir celle-ci qui se trouvait dans sa poche, se rendit à l'entrée de son appartement et la glissa dans une fente prévue à cet effet, qui clignota vert, puis elle tourna la poignée pour laisser entrer ses plus proches amis (même si elle n'en était pas toujours fière, il fallait bien se l'avouer…).

« Entrez, ne restez pas ici, on pourrait vous voir ! »

Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise et Kagami, tenant à quatre un Midorima complètement ligoté et bâillonné, visiblement rouge d'une colère trop longtemps refoulée, s'engouffrèrent comme de vilains courants d'air à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Salut, les garçons ! Et heu… Bonsoir, Midorin ! Hésita-t-elle un peu en se penchant, tandis que les quatre autres le posaient à terre. Euh… Ça va ? »

Les protestations du susnommé, étouffées dans le foulard qui servait à le faire taire, furent pourtant plus qu'explicites.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te sors de là tout de suite…

-Ah, non, Satsuki, pas maintenant ! Protesta alors vivement Aomine.

-Réfléchis ! Il va nous tuer si tu le libères de suite, Momocchi ! Renchérit Kise. On va se faire défoncer !

-C'est normal, non ? Répliqua cette dernière, vigoureusement approuvée de la tête par l'étudiant en médecine.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle qui nous a demandé de faire ça, Satsuki ?

-Hé… Bonsoir, Momoi, la salua poliment Kagami.

-Bonsoir, Kagamin ! Désolée pour tout ça, alors que tu es en vacances avec Havana…. D'ailleurs, comment va ta chérie ?

-Ben, elle va bien… J'ai toujours pas compris comment je me suis retrouvé dedans avec ces nazes, mais… Tu nous dois un truc, non ?

-Ah, oui, en effet… Je m'excuse à la place d'Akashi-kun, il est occupé en ce moment, il traite des dossiers qu'il veut absolument terminer pour avoir un peu de temps libre ce weekend… Mentit-elle sans aucune honte, habituée à trouver à brûle-pourpoint des explications plausibles servant à couvrir les… comment dire… les "libertés" du Président d'Akashi Corporation… C'est pour cela que j'ai pris l'appel, Dai-chan », ajouta-t-elle, pour plus de crédibilité.

Les jeunes hommes semblèrent la croire, puisqu'ils n'émirent aucune protestation. Bon, Murasakibara haussa bien un sourcil, mais se dispensa de tout commentaire à la vue de Satsuki lui intimant par son regard rose de la fermer. Tout de suite. A la place, le colosse aux longs cheveux violets sortit donc sa réplique habituelle :

« J'ai faim. Tu nous payes à la place d'Akashi, pour avoir livré Mido-chin ?

-Oui, tout de suite, venez dans mon bureau. Euh… Vous pouvez poser Midorin sur mon canapé, là, dans le salon ? Ce sera plus confortable que par terre !

-D'accord », approuva Kagami.

Et le _quatuor_ se baissa dans un bel ensemble, souleva le grand Midorima en soufflant sous son poids, ce qui agaça encore plus ce dernier qui gesticula pour la forme, et ses quatre ravisseurs le déplacèrent dans le salon, sur le divan désignée par la jeune femme, sur lequel ils le lâchèrent sans aucune délicatesse, comme un sac de patates.

Midorima ferma les yeux pour son corps, anticipant le choc; Satsuki en fit de même pour les ressorts de son canapé hors de prix.

« Bon, alors ? S'impatienta Aomine, éternel sale gosse malgré sa récente paternité.

-Tout de suite, tout de suite, leur dit-elle en les entraînant dans son bureau. Attends-moi, Midorin, ce sera rapide ! »

Les protestations étouffées n'y firent rien, les autres protagonistes quittèrent le salon en direction du bureau de Momoi. Elle passa derrière le meuble supportant le poids de son travail et ouvrit un tiroir, duquel elle sortit plusieurs papiers : des bons, des chèques, une carte VIP…

« Alors, Dai-chan, tu as droit à un passe spécial te donnant accès gratuitement à tous les spectacles pour enfants sur tout le reste de l'année. Les accès sont VIP et nominatifs, il suffit d'enregistrer le code de ton passe sur le site Internet du spectacle qui t'intéresse pour réserver.

-Oh, cool !

-Kagamin, Akashi-kun vous offre ceci, à toi et Havana, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un second passe, de couleur rouge et or. Il vous donne le droit d'utiliser tous les divertissements de notre hôtel, avec des réductions, voire des tarifs gratuits pour certaines choses. En plus, vous êtes en vacances, non ? Vous pourrez en profiter, elle et toi, d'ailleurs, elle pense quoi de la ville ?

\- Tôkyô lui plaît beaucoup, tu sais ? Plus que je n'aurais pensé !

-Mukkun, Akashi-kun te donne ceci. »

Elle lui tendit un carnet de tickets, ainsi qu'un billet.

« Tu as des bons d'achats dans pleins de supermarchés. Plus, un séjour offert l'an prochain dans une station de ski, avec la personne de ton choix, tout frais offerts. Et enfin, Ki-chan… Euh… Attends…

-Quoi ? Y'a rien pour moi ?

-Si, si, enfin, je crois… Ah, voilà… Il s'agit d'un contrat. Akashi-kun aimerait relancer ta carrière de mannequin. Et s'en servir pour ses propres intérêts, tu le connais... On en parlera avec ton agent si tu nous donnes l'autorisation, mais voici ce qu'il te propose, tu pourras le lire tranquillement chez toi.

-Il est sérieux ? Demanda le blond en réceptionnant une serviette contenant de la paperasse diverse.

-On va encore voir ta bobine partout dans la ville ? Râla Aomine.

-Aominecchi, si tu veux pas que je t'envoies chier, la ferme.

-Akashi-kun est toujours sérieux, Ki-chan… Et j'ai approuvé son choix ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Bien, les bons comptes font les bons amis. Au nom d'Akashi-kun, je vous remercie pour votre aide ! Leur déclara-t-elle en se prosternant.

-Bah, vu le gain, on était largement gagnants ! Lui répondit Aomine en haussant les épaules.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, je me demande si c'était pas pour ça que j'avais accepté… S'interrogea à voix haute son pire comparse aux sourcils bifides. Bien, Momoi, merci pour tout, on se dit à plus ! Havana et moi, on reste encore toute la semaine prochaine !

-Oh, super ! J'espère qu'on pourra se voir avant votre départ !

-On bouge tout le temps, mais on tente ça !

-Bon, faut que je trouve de quoi faire en rentrant chez moi ce soir, vu que je n'ai pas de séance photo… Enfin, on s'est bien marrés, les gars ! Merci, Momocchi !

-Bon, alors, Murasakibara, tu pars avec qui, dans cette station de ski ?

-Bah, je sais pas encore… Muro-chin aime beaucoup la neige, alors je vais lui proposer… »

Le colosse fronça les sourcils face au ricanement d'Aomine, qui devint un rire franc.

« Mine-chin… Tu la ramènes…

-Mais ouais, mais ouais… A plus, Satsuki ! »

Et il s'en alla en ricanant un: « Tous pédés, ces mecs, je vous jure ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? », qui fut donc suivi par un: « Arrête de ruminer, Aominecchi, on dirait une vache ! » et un: « Mine-chin, viens ici que je t'écrase ! ».

« Bon, moi, je me casse avant que ça dégénère, lança Kagami à la cantonade en prenant la direction de l'entrée.

-Momocchi, on se capte la semaine prochaine ! Tu remercies Akashicchi de ma part ! »

Satsuki les escorta jusqu'à la porte et les regarda s'éloigner en s'agitant et se chamaillant comme les grands gamins qu'ils étaient restés. Lorsque Kagami prit sur la gauche dans le couloir, tandis que les trois autres se dirigeaient vers la droite, Aomine fit volte-face pour l'apostropher :

« Hé, Kagami, on vient de par là ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas dans cette direction ?

-Ben, parce que c'est le plus rapide, pour rentrer dans ma chambre, pourquoi ? »

Un « Heiiiiin ? » sonore fut poussé par les trois autres membres de leur _quatuor_ infernal.

« Ben quoi ? Je suis en vacances ici, on s'est pris une grande chambre avec Havana. Elle et moi, on a de l'argent, pas comme vous, bande de pauvres ! Leur fit-il remarquer en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement face à leur bouche grandes ouvertes. _Ciao_ , les _losers_ !

-Bakagami… Enfoiré !

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça, Kagamicchi !

-Lâchez-moi un peu les basques ! Je suis en vacances bien méritées!

-Bien méritées ? C'est parce que Havana a été bien classée dans les _playoffs_ que t'es ici ! Toi, t'as rien foutu !

-C'est parce qu'on est tous les deux en repos que **j'ai** décidé de revenir ici, mais franchement, pour tomber sur vous… J'aurais franchement pas dû !»

Satsuki ferma la porte de sa suite sur une course-poursuite entre Kagami, Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara… Qui, après avoir trottiné derrière eux sur quatre mètres, préféra s'en aller de son côté, tout compte fait.

Trop, mais alors trop chiant de les suivre dans leurs conneries…

Satsuki secoua la tête en saisissant sa silhouette du coin de l'oeil, un sourire attendri accroché aux lèvres : ceux-là, alors… Incorrigibles, elle avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis le collège !

« Bien, maintenant, s'occuper de Midorin ! Se motiva-t-elle en s'en retournant à son salon. En espérant qu'ils ne m'ont pas cassé le canapé… »

* * *

 _(1) Le_ seiza _est la position assise très formelle des Japonais, sur les talons._


	3. Chapitre 3: Lapin Blanc

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaime**_ ** _r_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Toujours. Ça ne rigole pas !

 **Genre :** Je ne le sais toujours pas.

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (toujours), Akashi x Kuroko (souvent)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il y a si peu de _fanfics_ Midorima x Takao... Qu'il fallait bien que je vienne polluer le _fandom_ avec mon _pairing_!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Lapin Blanc**

L'appartement, au sein du palace, de Momoi Satsuki était décoré de manière sobre mais très chic, avec des meubles fins et soignés, hors de portée de la plupart des ménages et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il y avait même des peintures accrochées au mur. Mais la Directrice Générale ne se focalisa que sur son divan: d'un coup d'oeil, elle vérifia qu'il était intact. Elle s'assit dessus à plusieurs reprises pour constater avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas cassé. Puis enfin, elle se concentra sur Midorima toujours allongé sur le côté, entièrement entravé. Elle constata que les garçons avaient noué un bandeau sous les lunettes de l'ancien _shooter_ afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y voie rien du tout. Elle commença par le lui enlever, lui remit sa monture en place et il grimaça face à la lumière agressant ses pupilles sensibles. Elle lui retira également le bâillon et quand l'étudiant en médecine commença à protester, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait un faux mouvement…

« Momoi, bon sang, même toi ! Eructa-t-il, vert de rage (sans jeu de mot aucun) en laissant exploser sa colère.

-On a reçu des ord…

-Akashi, cet enfoiré ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? En s'appuyant sur le tiercé gagnant, Murasakibara, Aomine et Kise ! Avec Kagami en plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas !

-Il… Il fallait te porter jusqu'ici…

-Et alors ? Le téléphone, le courrier électronique, le SMS, il connait pas, lui, le grand chef, toute la semaine dans un jet privé ?

-Ben justement…

-Il aurait pu faire comme toute personne civilisée, me contacter pour me rencontrer, ici ou ailleurs, je m'en fous, mais il n'était pas obligé de monter une telle mise en scène !

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi quand je me suis fait agresser par ces sauvages ! Tout ça, pour quelques bons d'achat et des passes VIP, j'hallucine !

-Non, en fait…

-Comment ce sont de vrais crevards, ces gars, n'importe quoi ! Deux tickets d'achat et c'est bon, ils se permettent tout et n'importe quoi !

-D'un autre côté…

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté de rentrer dans leur petit jeu stupide ? Je te croyais au-dessus de ça, Momoi, _na no da yo_ ! A ce point vendue à Akashi, j'y crois pas ! »

Et il n'était même pas libéré des cordes qui l'empêchaient de bouger… Dépassée par la colère (pourtant légitime) de Midorima, Satsuki lui claqua une baffe en pleine joue pour le calmer. Et ses yeux de jade étincelant de rage ne lui firent pas changer d'avis, elle n'en fut pas désarçonnée : elle avait grandi avec Aomine et passé son adolescence avec des garçons deux fois plus grands qu'elle ! Et maintenant, elle travaillait avec l'inénarrable Akashi Seijûro ! Alors, il fallait pas la chercher !

« Ça suffit, comme ça ! C'est parce qu'on savait que tu réagirais comme ça qu'on t'a kidnappé !

-Un coup de téléphone aurait suffi, Momoi !

-Eh bien, non !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'Akashi-kun l'a décidé ! Si tu n'acceptes pas de coopérer gentiment, je ne te détache pas !

-Tu n'es pas obligée de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, _na no da yo_ !

-C'est lui qui me verse mon salaire à chaque fin de mois ! »

Ah, c'était pas faux, ça… Mais même s'il lui concéda ce point, le jeune homme aux yeux verts montra les crocs et grogna comme un fauve, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue, la retombée du stress et surtout, la curiosité eurent raison de lui et il soupira longuement, défait, histoire de faire comprendre à son ancienne _manager_ qu'il se calmait mais non pas par gaîté de cœur.

« Bien, alors, écoute-moi. Je vais t'amener dans une chambre d'hôtel. Une suite située à l'étage en-dessous. Quelqu'un viendra t'y chercher. Tu me suis sans faire d'histoires, oui ou non ?

-Qui viendra m'y chercher ? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. En fait, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'étais censée être déjà partie, à cette heure-ci, je n'ai pas tous les détails. Mais je te promets que ce ne sera rien de méchant, tu peux me faire confiance ! »

Midorima lui adressa un regard sceptique et orageux dans lequel elle fut sûre d'y lire : « Allez tous croupir en Enfer ! Et ne revenez surtout pas, épargnez-vous cette peine, par pitié ! » et elle y répondit par un petit rire gênée.

« Euh… Tu me suis ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Les ordres…

-Ça va, j'ai compris ! Détache-moi, maintenant ! Et les autres zouaves ont de la chance d'avoir déguerpi, comme tu as de la chance que je ne m'en prenne jamais aux femmes, Momoi ! »

Un sourire ravi, qui n'enchanta pas le moins du monde le captif, orna les traits délicats de Satsuki qui s'empressa de répondre à la requête autoritaire. Elle se leva pour aller chercher un couteau, avec lequel elle coupa soigneusement la corde autour de ses poignets, puis autour de ses pieds et de ses jambes. Le futur médecin enfin libéré put se mettre debout et s'étira longuement dans tous les sens afin de revigorer ses muscles endoloris dans lesquels le sang ne circulait plus beaucoup.

Satsuki se leva elle aussi et s'enquit de son état :

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? Ça va, tu n'as pas mal ?

-J'ai vu mieux, répondit-il sèchement. Bon, où dois-tu m'emmener ?

-Dans une suite, à l'étage en-dessous. Je t'y laisserai, car après, j'ai à faire…

-Avant ça, il faut que j'appelle à la maison... Kazunari doit s'inquiéter.»

* * *

Après avoir refermé la porte de la suite destinée à Midorima et lui avoir exposé les consignes, Satsuki s'était lourdement appuyée contre celle-ci, sans aucune grâce.

Seigneur, que cette soirée avait été compliquée ! Pour rien, en plus !

Elle était censée partir, exceptionnellement parce que c'était un vendredi, à dix-neuf heures trente. Elle était restée traiter quelques dossiers importants…

Et voilà comment elle avait dû prendre en charge la gestion du kidnapping de Midorima par Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami et Kise, à la place d'Akashi.

Même si elle était très proche de son patron, qu'elle connaissait depuis le collège, elle n'aimait pas prendre des décisions sans qu'il en soit averti. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à s'y faire en gagnant l'autonomie propre à une Directrice, cependant, elle préférait qu'il valide ses choix, que ce soit en amont lorsque c'était possible, ou en aval.

Sa relation avec le Président d'Akashi Corporation paraissait ambigüe aux yeux de tous ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas intimement. Tout cela, notamment à cause de la famille Akashi qui avait accepté, après d'âpres luttes internes, la présence de Momoi en tant que Directrice Générale secondant l'héritier de la famille, Seijûro, parce qu'ils voyaient là une manière de les marier.

Et donc, d'évincer ce rat d'égout issu de la populace crasseuse qui tournait autour du fils prodige (et prodigue), que ce dernier osait même désigner sous l'appellation erronée de "conjoint".

Satsuki, connaissant les deux parties de l'affaire, n'avait pas été dupe. Elle avait aidé son ancien capitaine à évincer les gêneurs à son ascension irrésistible vers les cimes du pouvoir, en jouant notamment le rôle de la fiancée parfaite. Et dans un second temps, elle avait douché dans de l'eau glacée à zéro les espoirs que fondait en elle le clan : non, elle n'épouserait pas leur héritier. Il en était hors de question. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami et supérieur, pas plus. Mais également, parce que celui-ci était en couple avec un homme qui savait le combler et que Satsuki approuvait entièrement cette union officialisée dans les médias comme dans le monde des affaires. La Maison Akashi ne lui avait jamais pardonnée d'avoir trahi leurs espoirs, mais elle n'en avait cure et quant à Seijûro… Il jubilait de les voir avaler leur chapeau. Il y avait même rajouté des couleuvres, s'ils pouvaient tous s'étouffer avec, ce serait toujours ça de pris…

Ces deux-là avaient donc été rapprochés par l'adversité, au point de devenir très complices. C'est pourquoi elle ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de le saluer tous les vendredi soirs, quand elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas dans le weekend. De la même manière que Kuroko passait systématiquement chez elle à chacune de ses venues dans le grand hôtel luxueux.

Le long du chemin la menant à l'étage supérieur, où logeait et travaillait Akashi, elle ne cessa pourtant de s'interroger sur la pertinence de sa visite à son patron et ami : il n'avait pas répondu au téléphone quand les garçons avaient déboulé en douce (?) dans le palace, tenant fermement le pauvre Midorima qui n'en pouvait plus; signe qu'il était fort "occupé". Allait-elle le déranger ? Mais peut-être qu'il en avait fini, depuis le temps, et que lui et Kuroko discutaient en tout bien tout honneur, comme cela arrivait souvent également… Peut-être avaient-ils quitté le bureau ? Oui, mais elle voulait tout de même tenter sa chance, s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait le laisser, sereine, sans s'inquiéter pour lui durant les deux prochains jours.

Elle finit par arriver à destination, devant une porte en bois et une plaque en or, sur laquelle étaient écrits en noir le nom et le prénom du maître des lieux. Elle n'entendait pas de bruit, mais elle savait que le bureau était très bien insonorisé.

Devait-elle toquer pour annoncer sa présence ?

Ou pas ?

Ou si ?

Ou non ?

Peut-être pas, en fait…

Mais elle voulait vraiment s'assurer que tout se passait bien avant son départ…

Satsuki soupira, en se disant que décidément, il était temps qu'elle se marie et ait des enfants : elle était beaucoup trop maternelle avec ses amis masculins… Bon, personne ne s'en plaignait (sauf Dai-chan), et surtout pas Akashi, qui ne lui cachait rien… Mais quand même…

De l'autre côté de la porte, ce dernier, complètement ignorant des tourments actuellement traversés par la jeune femme dans le couloir, était en train de se faire tringler dans les règles de l'art comme la dernière des traînées, sur son bureau en bois de chêne. Persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne pour passer dans les alentours à une heure aussi tardive, et surtout en fin de semaine, il ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour crier quand son orgasme explosa dans tout son corps, qu'il en perdit le souffle et qu'il se cambra au maximum pour ne rien laisser passer de ces sensations merveilleuses.

Satsuki sursauta violemment au rugissement poussé de l'autre côté de la porte, en provenance du bureau (pourtant insonorisé), au point de se retrouver adossée au mur d'en face, le souffle court, des fourmis dans les membres, les poils hérissés et le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme si elle venait de croiser un lion, un vrai.

Waouh…

Euh… D'accord…

Au moins, le message était clair, elle n'avait plus à se mettre martel en tête pour Akashi…

Elle attendit quelques secondes afin de se ressaisir, puis esquissa un sourire sincère en pensant à son patron et ami.

Il avait connu une enfance malheureuse malgré sa fortune, entouré de comploteurs ne cherchant qu'à l'évincer et encadré d'un père sans pitié. Il avait lutté pour acquérir sa liberté, qu'il payait encore au prix fort. Mais il avait su trouver, et garder Tetsu-kun auprès de lui, en dépit de toutes les embûches qui avaient manqué de les faire tomber à plusieurs reprises…

Akashi était exigeant envers les autres, encore plus envers lui-même et s'accordait tellement peu de temps libre…

Pensive, elle hocha la tête et son sourire s'accentua. Elle tâta les poches de sa petite veste, y glissa une main pour y récupérer son téléphone portable dernier cri et lui envoya le message suivant :

« **Je m'en vais l'esprit tranquille, tu es en bonne compagnie. Passe un excellent weekend, Akashi-kun !** »

Puis elle retourna à son appartement en sautillant joyeusement comme une enfant de maternelle.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur ce coup-là, la suite de luxe dans laquelle Satsuki l'avait conduit était de toute beauté. Jamais dans sa vie, il ne s'était retrouvé dans un endroit aussi chic. Selon la jeune femme, leur hôtel contenait une vingtaine de suites, classées en différentes catégories selon leur ambiance, leur taille et le niveau de service associé. S'il en croyait Satsuki, il se trouvait dans l'une des plus belles, qui appartenait à la catégorie des " _Palace Suites_ " (en Anglais s'il vous plaît, cela fait encore plus snob). Sa superficie faisait facilement le double de celle de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Takao. Les pièces n'étaient pas séparées par des portes. La principale était un double séjour, le premier faisant office de salle à manger avec une table de six places et le second possédant un ensemble de fauteuils et de canapés disposés autour d'une table basse et face à un écran plat. Un miroir ornait le mur extrême de la même taille et celui adjacent… faisait tout simplement office de vitre géante sur toute la longueur du séjour. A l'opposé de la glace se trouvaient deux larges entrées : la première menait à la chambre et la seconde à la salle d'eau, moyennant l'emprunt d'un petit couloir.

Midorima était resté bouche bée devant la taille du lit, qui pouvait contenir quatre personnes de son gabarit et Dieu seul savait qu'il n'était pas un poids plume. Il y avait des rangements et des armoires incrustées tout le long, ainsi qu'une seconde télé à écran plat. Quant à la salle de bains, elle était couverte de miroirs, possédait deux lavabos, de multiples tiroirs et une large baignoire, dans laquelle il s'imaginait sans mal se délasser avec son homme. La suite était impeccable, en terme de propreté et d'élégance, avec diverses fournitures respirant le luxe, comme des tableaux, des sculptures ou des pots de fleurs de couleurs vives, égayant celles de l'appartement penchant plutôt dans le brun, le gris, le pourpre ou le blanc.

Sur le lit tiré à quatre épingles, il y avait trouvé soigneusement posé un complet trois-pièces de couleur bleu roi. La veste et le pantalon étaient en tissu écossais à carreaux noirs tandis que le gilet était uni, tout comme la cravate, bien qu'elle fût marine. La chemise proposée avec l'ensemble était blanche. A côté du costume se trouvait une paire de chaussettes pliées et au pied du lit, une paire de souliers de cuir noir. Le tout sentait pompeusement le fric et Midorima n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder les étiquettes et les fabricants pour savoir que tout cela devait coûter bonbon.

Sur les conseils de Momoi, il avait pris une longue douche une fois seul dans le but de se détendre. En fouillant dans les placards de la salle de bain, il avait trouvé tout le minimum pour se faire beau. Il s'était ensuite vêtu en prenant son temps pour ne rien abîmer, s'était coiffé et puis… Il avait attendu.

Chaque seconde, il pensait à Kazunari. Il n'était plus en possession de son téléphone portable, il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait enfin été libéré et que son premier réflexe, une fois au calme avec Momoi, avait été d'appeler son conjoint pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et lui avertir qu'un imprévu le ferait certainement rentrer à pas d'heure. Mais il avait eu beau fouiller et refouiller ses poches, impossible de mettre la main sur son cellulaire. Il avait donc emprunté celui de la jeune femme et avait composé le numéro de chez lui, sans succès. Il avait également tenté à plusieurs reprises de joindre Kazunari, mais rien à faire, ce dernier demeurait inaccessible.

Tout cela, la veille de son anniversaire… La poisse! Et alors qu'il avait senti, aux portes de son appartement, une odeur tentante d' _oshiruko (1)_ …

Il était inquiet et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de n'avoir pas essayé de conjurer le mauvais sort des Cancers aujourd'hui, à l'aide de son discret porte-bonheur qui n'était autre qu'une épingle à cheveux qu'il conservait précieusement dans sa poche, même après avoir changé de vêtements. En écoutant l'horoscope le matin, il avait entendu qu'Oha Asa avait classé ceux de son signe en cinquième position. Ce n'était pas catastrophique, surtout sachant que le chiffre cinq porte chance mais tout de même…

Enfin, il soupira de dépit en se rappelant que toute la Génération des Miracles (plus Kagami) semblait s'être liguée pour lui faire la misère ce soir, et que même faire de son mieux et conserver son porte-bonheur n'étaient pas des mesures suffisantes pour contrer ces dérangés du ciboulot notoirement connus…

Il était cependant toujours en possession de sa montre au poignet gauche et il y avait des horloges dans chacune des pièces de la suite, de sorte qu'il n'était pas trop déboussolé : bientôt vingt-deux heures… et il commençait sérieusement à mourir de faim. Il avait hésité à prendre le téléphone posé sur une table de chevet près du lit pour demander quelque chose à manger, mais il ne voulait pas être distrait et rater quelque chose d'important, puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là. Akashi ne pouvait-il pas avoir pitié de lui et le relâcher ? Il en avait marre de tourner en rond dans ce bel appartement, seul avec le ventre vide ! Quitte à choisir, il préférait être à sa petite table basse, à boire de l' _oshiruko_ et à se gaver du rire bruyant de son homme devant la télé !

On toqua à la porte. Alerte, Shintarô se saisit du passe que lui avait laissé Satsuki avant de partir (elle lui avait fermement déconseillé de s'en aller, sous peine de désobéir au grand manitou) et le glissa dans une fente pour ouvrir. Il tourna la poignée…

Et resta bouche bée devant son ancien comparse de la Génération des Miracles aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus céruléens.

« Bonsoir, Midorima-sama… »

Le susnommé tiqua à l'appellation formelle dont l'affublait Kuroko, incliné poliment face à lui, les mains ramenées sur ses cuisses.

C'était quoi encore, toute cette histoire ? Et… Pourquoi ces longues oreilles de lapin toute blanches ?

« Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle…

-Kuroko ! C'est quoi, ce délire ? Demanda le futur médecin.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne sais pas à qui vous faites référence. Mon maître m'appelle Lapin Blanc, il s'agit de la traduction française de mon vrai nom, Shiro Usagi. Il aime beaucoup cette langue étrangère.

-Ton maître ? Akashi ? Shiro Usagi ? Pfff… N'importe quoi ! Il est grand temps que je m'en aille, j'ai assez perdu mon temps comme ça ! Pesta Midorima, complètement incrédule face à la farce.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne vous soit pas autorisé. Je suis venu vous chercher dans l'objectif de dîner et pour cela, nous devons nous rendre dans la salle de réception à l'étage. Veuillez me suivre.

-Et que se passera-t-il si je refuse ?

-Eh bien, mon maître en sera mis au courant immédiatement. J'ai bien peur qu'il vous entrave, sans hésiter à employer les grands moyens.

-Ah, j'ai vu ça !

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demanderai de garder patience encore quelques instants.

-Je peux savoir à quoi rime tout ce cinéma ? Je te signale, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, que je me suis fait enlevé et ramené de force jusqu'ici, _na no da yo_ !

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, Midorima-sama… Car je ne le savais pas, voyez-vous…

-Et arrête avec ce "Midorima-sama", comme si j'avais gagné au Loto !

-Vous y avez gagné, en quelque sorte.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Votre récompense vous attend et vous sera servie en même temps que votre dîner.

-Quoi ? »

Les bras lui en tombaient, c'était le cas de le dire… Shintarô n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait gagné au Loto ? Auquel il n'avait jamais joué ? Il… Il était milliardaire ? Ce qui expliquerait sa présence ici, dans ces habits qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir avec sa maigre paye d'interne à l'hôpital général…

Milliardaire, avec villa-piscine intérieure-terrain de basket-piscine extérieure-zone d'atterrissage pour hélicoptère, jets privés et yachts jusqu'en Méditerranée, soirées VIP et hôtels cinq étoiles pour le restant de ses jours… Jacuzzi avec des bulles de champagne pour lui et son faucon d'amour aux quatre coins de la Terre...

Fringues hors de prix qu'ils s'arracheraient mutuellement dans des ébats déchaînés, les glaçons du sceau à champagne qu'ils récupèreraient pour égayer leurs nuits sans sommeil, leurs halètements sur du sable fin, à l'ombre d'un palmier sous les Tropiques... Sous celui du Cancer, tant qu'à faire...

Non, c'était n'importe quoi, Kuroko l'entubait, c'était évident!

Et c'était quoi, ces pensées dépravées, là? Oui, juste là, deux paragraphes plus haut? Les petites vicieuses, elles se glisseraient sans encombre sous une porte hermétiquement fermée!

Non, mais oh! Suffit les conneries, maintenant! Il ne se rappelait pas avoir coché une grille de jeu de hasard !

A moins… A moins que… Quelqu'un l'ait fait à sa place… Kazunari ? Pour son anniversaire, qu'il fêtait le lendemain ? Certes, la semaine avait plutôt été favorable aux Scorpions... Mais si c'était le cas et qu'ils étaient soudainement devenus riches comme Crésus, pour quelle raison son brun n'était-il pas là, avec lui ? Pour quelle raison Akashi avait cru bon de l'embarquer sans prévenir et de le vêtir de la sorte ?

Non, mais surtout, en fait...

Qu'est-ce que Kuroko foutait sous son nez déguisé en lapin blanc ? Son complet à gilet mais sans veston, sa cravate, ses oreilles de lapin pointant vers le plafond, ses gants de la même couleur… Faisaient ressortir avec force le bleu de ses yeux. Une curieuse chaîne en or blanc reliant la poche avant de son pantalon à l'intérieur de son gilet, et un monocle en argent semblaient être ses seuls ornements.

« Bon, Kuroko, la plaisanterie a assez duré, se ressaisit le futur médecin, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se passe, alors tu ferais mieux de cracher le morceau et de me dire ce qu'Akashi a en tête !

-Vous le saurez si vous me suivez, Midorima-sama. Mais sachez que mon digne maître n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

-Aux ordres ? Akashi, aux ordres ? On ne me l'avait pas encore faite, celle-là ! De qui, franchement ? Arrête de mentir ! Contesta farouchement Shintarô en le suivant malgré tout dans le couloir, laissant la porte d'entrée de la suite se refermer toute seule.

-Et pourtant, ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Il a été appelé par une force supérieure et a reçu la visite de quelqu'un de célèbre dans toute l'Asie Pacifique.

-Et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

-Il s'agit simplement de mon ami, Tsuki no Usagi-san _(2)_.

-Qu…

-Il vit d'ordinaire sur la Lune, suite à son sacrifice altruiste _(3)_ , vous savez bien... Il aime y pilonner du riz gluant dans un mortier pour préparer des _mochi (4)_. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs très bons. »

Ça y est, Kuroko était devenu fou et avait complètement perdu la boule. Midorima s'en était douté quand il avait su que l'ancien passeur de la Génération des Miracles s'était mis en couple avec leur ex-capitaine qui, malgré son irrésistible ascension, avait sa place dans un hôpital psychiatrique, qu'on se le dise...

Mais maintenant, c'était officiel : Kuroko Tetsuya pouvait se faire interner sans avis médical avec son petit ami, personne n'y trouverait quoi que ce soit à redire...

Et surtout pas lui, Midorima Shintarô, médecin de son état (bien qu'en herbe). Au contraire, même, il signerait des deux mains au vu de la soirée abominable qu'il avait passée jusqu'alors!

* * *

 _(1)_ _L'_ oshiruko _, ou simplement_ shiruko _, est la soupe de haricots rouges sucrée que Midorima aime boire en canette_

 _(2) Signifie littéralement "Lapin de Lune". Il s'agit d'un personnage de légende très populaire en Asie de l'Est, qui tire son origine d'une large tâche visible à l'œil nu sur la pleine Lune ressemblant à un lapin fabriquant quelque chose (de l'élixir de vie dans les contes chinois, du_ mochi _dans les contes japonais et coréens)_

 _(3) Dans la version japonaise du conte, des animaux vivant dans une forêt veulent sauver un vieillard affamé et perdu. Tous lui rapportent de la nourriture en chassant ou en cueillant, sauf le lapin qui n'y arrive pas. Il demande donc à ce qu'on allume un feu et il saute dedans afin d'offrir sa chair au vieillard. Ce dernier, qui est en fait un dieu, est ému de ce sacrifice, le ramène à la vie et l'envoie vivre sur la Lune._

 _(4)_ Les mochi _sont des petites boules de riz gluant pouvant être saupoudrées de noix de coco râpées, servies à température ambiante ou glacées._


	4. Chapitre 4: Les lapins pas si crétins

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Toujours. Ça ne rigole pas !

 **Genre :** Je ne le sais toujours pas.

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (toujours), Akashi x Kuroko (souvent)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il y a si peu de _fanfics_ Midorima x Takao... Qu'il fallait bien que je vienne polluer le _fandom_ avec mon _pairing_!

 **Remerciements spéciaux :** comme nous en sommes quasiment à la moitié, je tiens à féliciter les _reviewers_ , mes fidèles soutiens! **Chizumi-san** et ses commentaires toujours aussi drôles (surtout quand ils partent en _live_ ), **Riddikulus** qui commente alors que son _pairing_ fétiche n'est pas le principal, **Iithril** ma fidèle, **Laura-067** _alias_ Sherlock Holmes (que ferais-je sans tes _reviews_ , franchement ?) **Guest** qui a quasiment ouvert le bal et enfin, mon seigneur et maître **Takkaori** … Merci pour tout ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur et j'espère que la suite vous plaira également ! D'ailleurs, vos commentaires m'inspirent tellement qu'un bonus est déjà en préparation !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les lapins pas si crétins**

Un petit résumé des épisodes précédents s'imposait pour Midorima Shintarô, interne à l'hôpital de l'Université de Tôkyô.

Déjà, il s'était fait enlever en rentrant chez lui, la Génération des Miracles n'ayant pas hésité à le vendre sans aucun scrupule pour grappiller quelques avantages en nature. Tout ça, pour se faire séquestrer dans un hôtel de luxe. Kazunari ne répondait pas au téléphone, à tous les coups, il devait avoir des écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles tout en s'occupant de tâches ménagères ou du repas ! Jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui !

Et maintenant, il devait faire face à un Kuroko ayant fondu les plombs, dont la petite queue de lapin blanche le narguait outrageusement à chaque pas parcouru dans ce couloir de l'hôtel. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? Certes, son signe astrologique n'était pas premier aujourd'hui, à l'horoscope d'Oha Asa, mais quand même ! En plus, il avait sur lui son porte-bonheur, cette épingle à cheveux ! Peut-être aurait-il dû en prendre une plus grosse ?

Lapin Blanc, trottinant devant lui, se tourna légèrement et fouilla dans une poche intérieure de son gilet pour en dégotter… Un téléphone portable tactile. Shintarô le regarda curieusement : avait-il reçu un message ou un appel ? Sans doute la seconde option, puisqu'il porta l'engin à son oreille pour répondre de son éternelle voix terne et sans saveur :

« Allô, Takao-k… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car, réagissant plus vite qu'un Aomine dans la "zone", le jeune médecin lui arracha le portable des mains pour se substituer à lui :

« Kazunari !

-Ah… Shin-chan ? Super, c'est toi que je cherchais ! Il se fait tard, tu sais ? A tel point que je me suis assoupi sans m'en rendre compte et…

-Kazunari ! » Le coupa Shintarô.

« Viens me sauver de ces vautours cannibales, je t'en supplie ! J'en ai marre de leur délire, j'ai faim et je veux rentrer à la maison boire l' _oshiruko (1)_ que tu m'as préparé ! » S'apprêta-t-il à lui pleurnicher comme un enfant de trois ans et demi, pas plus. Mais dans un sursaut de dignité, il n'en fit rien, se racla la gorge et le mitrailla de questions :

« Tu es à la maison ? Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? Et au fait, est-ce que par hasard, tu saurais où est passé mon portable ?

-Je t'attends depuis un moment, en effet, quant à ton téléphone, oui, je l'ai sous les yeux.

-Vraiment ? Ça m'étonne, car j'étais sûr de l'avoir pris en partant ce matin… Je me rappelle pourtant bien l'avoir mis dans la poche de ma veste avant de quitter l'appartement…

-Tu l'as utilisé dans la journée ?

-Eh bien… Non… Je n'y ai pensé que tout à l'heure-là, pour te prévenir que j'aurai du retard et que je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

-En tout cas, il est avec moi. Comme j'ai fait un petit somme, je suis en pleine forme. Je t'attends, en plus, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise !

-Ah… Lâcha bêtement Midorima, dépité en se rappelant cette si bonne odeur qu'il avait sentie aux portes de leur appartement… Je te promets que je ferai au mieux. Sinon, tu voulais parler à Kuroko ?

-Non, en fait, j'ai vu que j'avais pleins d'appels en absence de la part de Momoi-chan, et quand je l'ai rappelée, elle m'a expliqué que tu avais désespérément tenté de me joindre, mais comme tu n'as pas ton téléphone sur toi, alors je me suis dit que je ferais le tour de la GM, à commencer par Akashi et Kuroko… Donc, maintenant, c'est bon, je te laisse ! Bonne soirée, fais gaffe en rentrant et surtout, méfie-toi du croissant de Lune, au nom de l'amour, il pourra te punir ! Alors prend bien garde à toi ! _(2)_

-Hein ? »

Et sur ces sages conseils (?), Kazunari raccrocha et Shintarô, dont le cerveau déjà malmené tentait de donner un sens aux derniers mots de son petit ami, rendit le téléphone à Kuroko qui le rangea dans sa poche intérieure, stoïque :

« Ce n'était pas un appel pour moi, donc. Je m'en doutais. Veuillez me suivre, Midorima-sama. »

Ah… Il en avait déjà oublié les lubies de _cosplayer_ de son ancien coéquipier… Lapin Blanc… Juste du grand n'importe quoi…

« Ecoute, Kuroko… Akashi et toi, vous êtes tarés et ça ne date pas de maintenant, mais c'est votre problème. Je peux savoir ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas quel est ce Kuroko dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler… J'ai pour mission de vous amener auprès de ma reine, avant de dîner. Il faut nous dépêcher… Elle n'aime pas être en retard.

-Une… Une reine ? Mais tu parlais d'Akashi avant que le téléphone ne sonne ! Et stop, tu n'as pas répondu, c'est quoi cette histoire de gain de Loto ? »

Le plus petit, au lieu d'obéir à la requête, extirpa de la poche de son pantalon à pinces blanc, celle avec la chaîne, une montre à gousset en argent et décorée par des gravures d'oiseaux, que Shintarô identifia comme des grues du Japon.

« Nous sommes très en retard, déclara-t-il sévèrement en y regardant l'heure après l'avoir ouverte d'un claquement de doigts. Vous êtes attendu, Midorima-sama, ajouta Kuroko en pressant le pas, sautant agilement sur la première marche d'un escalier joliment tapissé. Par ici. »

Tout en grimpant derrière son ancien coéquipier visiblement sous l'effet de substances illicites (Akashi, à force de se prendre le bec avec la pègre asiatique, était-il tombé dans un _business_ obscur ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas), Midorima pensa machinalement à une conte occidental inlassablement repris sous de nouvelles formes, dans laquelle une jeune fille vêtue de bleu suivait un lapin blanc toujours pressé, avec sa grosse montre… Il l'avait entraînée dans son sillage, pour fêter un… un quoi déjà ? En compagnie d'un Chapelier Fou et d'un lièvre un peu barjot… Il s'était avéré, à la fin de l'histoire, que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve de la fillette débordant d'imagination.

Un rêve sans queue ni tête, parsemé de dialogue plus ridicules les uns que les autres dans un monde sans aucune logique… Midorima ne sut pour quelle raison, mais monter ces longs escaliers qui tournaient encore et encore, la tête levée vers le haut sur la silhouette de son ancien camarade déguisé en lapin, en plus de lui donner le tournis, lui fit penser à labyrinthe sans fin, avec ses murs qui s'enchaînaient uniformément.

Et Kazunari qui s'y mettait aussi en se prenant pour Sailor Moon… Sauf que lui, c'était tellement son style de sortir ce genre de bêtises que Shintarô décida logiquement de mettre son cas de côté pour le moment.

Un problème à la fois, s'il vous plaît. Et on fait la queue!

Les escaliers les menèrent tous deux à l'étage supérieur, dans lequel ils déambulèrent à grand pas. Kuroko gardait les yeux rivés sur son horloge de poche et murmurait, inlassablement :

« Nous sommes en retard... Très en retard… »

Cette mise en scène agaça un peu plus les nerfs de Midorima, mis à rude épreuve depuis le début de cette soirée qu'il avait espéré paisible au possible, en amoureux, blotti dans les ailes de son faucon protecteur dans leur petit nid douillet. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se disant que plus vite il arriverait dans la salle de réception, plus vite il en aurait fini avec tout ce cirque. Ils l'atteignirent et le plus petit, qui le précédait toujours, rangea enfin sa montre à gousset et ouvrit grand la double porte d'entrée. Le futur médecin en eut le souffle coupé de par sa vaste taille. Elle ne contenait au centre qu'une table circulaire couverte d'une nappe blanche immaculée sur laquelle était disposée des couverts pour une unique personne. Comme la somptueuse suite que Midorima avait quittée, le mur entier du fond n'était rien d'autre qu'un ensemble de grandes vitres lui permettant d'apercevoir les hautes tours illuminées de la capitale et les néons flottants semblables à des lucioles au-dessus d'un lac sombre.

« Lapin Blanc… Tu en as mis, du temps, fit remarquer le véritable maître des lieux, debout comme un i près des rideaux de velours rouge bordeaux.

-Votre Majesté, Akashi-dono, veuillez m'excuser de ce retard, lui dit Kuroko en se postant à côté de la table, puis en s'inclinant à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Vous savez combien les invités aiment se faire désirer…

-Je devine bien… Consentit le jeune Président d'Akashi Corporation en se détachant de la vitre pour venir rejoindre son conjoint. Midorima… Cette tenue te va à ravir, comme je le pensais, ajouta-t-il en direction de son vieil ami qu'il détailla des pieds à la tête.

-Akashi… Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, avec vos histoires d'enlèvement, de lapin, de Loto, de Lune et de je ne sais pas quoi ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? »

A son tour, Shintarô laissa ses yeux de jade descendre sur la silhouette de son ancien camarade, depuis la couronne d'or jusqu'aux bottines vernies noires et rouges, en passant par un éventail en forme de cœur peint de roses rouges, le col en dentelle de la chemise blanche et ce long manteau cintré et évasé au bout, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, comme une robe longue à l'occidentale datant de quelques siècles… Rayé en rouge et noir également, assorti au pantalon.

Seijûro avait les yeux légèrement maquillés au khôl. Sur ses lèvres étaient peint un cœur, comme une _geisha (3)_ de Kyôto. Et dans sa main droite, il tenait un grand sceptre ayant l'apparence d'une paire de ciseaux d'orfèvrerie, avec les deux poignées rouges refermées qui faisaient elles aussi penser à un cœur.

« Qui lui a parlé de Loto ? Demanda le rouquin en s'adressant à Lapin Blanc, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Personne, répondit ce dernier, du tac au tac. Je lui ai simplement dit que son gain l'attendait ici.

-Il n'y a que ça que tu as retenu, Akashi ? Et le reste, alors ? S'insurgea Midorima, une fois sorti de sa contemplation.

-Midorima, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tout le monde sait, même toi, que le triple 7 mène inévitablement au _jackpot_. Toutes mes félicitations, mon ami.

-Et en quoi ça m'avance ? Quand ai-je joué au bandit manchot dans un casino ? Ou sur Internet, pour ce que j'en sais ? A mon insu, en plus ? Je n'ai jamais mis un pied dans ce genre d'endroits ! Ni même en ligne !

-Tu devrais, pourtant, tu es si chanceux… Mais tes remarques me font oublier la politesse la plus élémentaire. Je me présente : je suis la Reine de Cœur. Et Lapin Blanc n'est autre que mon héraut. Je l'ai envoyé te chercher…

-Après m'avoir kidnappé ? Et au nom du Ciel, je peux savoir à quoi rime toute cette comédie ? Pour ensuite, rentrer chez moi, comme toute personne sensée à cette heure aussi tardive !

-Le si célèbre Tsuki no Usagi-san _(4)_ m'a fait passer une requête par l'intermédiaire de Lapin Blanc. En tant que Reine de Cœur, je me devais d'y répondre en bonne et due forme, expliqua Akashi face à son ami fumant de colère sur place.

-Assez, avec ces métaphores ! Viens-en directement au fait ! On m'enlève et on me séquestre dans un hôtel de luxe ! On me raconte que j'ai gagné le pactole, qu'un lapin est descendu sur Terre, vous vous croyez dans _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ … Oh, ça va bien, là-dedans ? Combien de cases il vous manque ?

-Cela suffit, Midorima ! Je ne supporte plus ton impertinence ! Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

-Vous avez les ciseaux pour, Akashi-dono.

-Oh, oui, en effet… Où avais-je la tête, justement ? » S'exclama Seijûro en posant la pointe de son sceptre de toute beauté au sol.

Midorima devint livide.

Ce n'était pas un sceptre ? Il s'agissait vraiment de ciseaux de cette taille ? Sérieux ?

La Reine de Cœur rangea son éventail dans une poche de son manteau, se saisit de son second attribut des deux mains et l'ouvrit, les deux lames en direction du jeune médecin qui commença à paniquer pour de bon.

Putain, c'était vraiment des ciseaux !

« Midorima, mon vieil ami… Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux face à moi, la Reine de Cœur ! Menaça l'homme d'affaire en rouge et noir en s'avançant vers lui, pas à pas. Une autre pique de ta part… Et tous les trèfles à quatre feuilles de la Terre, y compris celui de Tsuki no Usagi-san ne te sauveront pas de mon courroux !

-C'est quoi, ce jeu de mots pourri ? Râla le susnommé malgré le fait qu'il suait à grosses gouttes. Et la légende ne dit nulle part qu'il porte un trèfle à quatre feuilles ! Même un trèfle tout court !

-Cependant, Votre Majesté, si je puis me permettre…

-Lapin Blanc ? » Demanda le jeune héritier interrompu dans son avancée.

Il déposa de nouveau son "sceptre-ciseaux" dangereux, s'appuyant dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'une canne, puis reprit son éventail à fleurs et se cacha derrière pour discuter avec Kuroko.

« Midorima-sama a toujours été pragmatique, il ne croit que ce qu'il voit, lui assura son héraut.

-Tu as raison, Lapin Blanc, comme toujours… Va donc nous chercher Tsuki no Usagi-san, afin de le convaincre de notre bonne foi. Et de notre innocence, par la même occasion.

-Tout de suite, Akashi-dono.

-Ça suffit, les messes basses, surtout que je vous entends, _na no da yo_ ! S'écria Shintarô, qui avait néanmoins eu la prudence de se placer à trois bons mètres de distance du duo d'illuminés. Bon, je peux rentrer chez moi, maintenant ? »

Seijûro ricana derrière son éventail en forme de cœur, tout en suivant du regard son beau Lapin Blanc qui se dirigea sans se presser vers le mur à leur gauche… pour prendre une petite porte exactement de la même couleur et que Midorima n'avait pas repérée précédemment.

« Que tu es impatient, Midorima… Je réclame ta tête.

-Je ne suis pas impatient ! C'est juste que je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qui se passe ici ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est une explication claire, pas une histoire sortie tout droit d'un conte ! Si tu as un truc un me dire, alors dis-le ! Et ensuite, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi y retrouver Kazunari, dîner en bonne et due forme et aller me coucher !

-Vous avez oublié "accomplir mon devoir conjugal" dans la liste, Midorima-sama… Se fit entendre Lapin Blanc derrière la porte.

-La ferme ! Je n'ai aucun devoir conjugal, je ne suis pas marié ! Répliqua Midorima en criant pour se faire entendre… Ce qui ne cacha nullement ses joues en feu.

-Cette mauvaise foi… Soupira Akashi en s'éventant légèrement. Il t'en cuira. Comme tes joues, fit-il d'ailleurs remarquer.

-Stop! Et d'abord, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

-Ce que tu peux être exaspérant… Je sens que les lames de mon sceptre si finement ciselé vont être complètement rouges sang si tu continues, tu sais ?

-Mais ma colère est légitime ! Poursuivit le jeune médecin téméraire… tout en reculant encore un peu plus. Et arrête avec ces ciseaux, je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre une fois, ça suffit !

-Midorima… Tu m'avais vu tenter de crever un œil. Jamais tu ne m'as vu essayer de couper une tête… Lui rétorqua Seijûro en se saisissant de nouveau de son arme, après avoir rangé son éventail. Viens par là, laisse-toi faire, tu verras, c'est rapide… Lui dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Ça ne fait pas mal du tout.

-Non, mais tu vas bien ? Non, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, ne répond pas, juste… Dépose ça ! Se reprit Shintarô.

« Disons que… La Lune peut parfois avoir de drôles d'influence sur certaines personnes, va savoir pourquoi… Lui répondit évasivement le Président qui avançait toujours vers lui de manière menaçante, en jouant de ses ciseaux qu'il ouvrait et refermait. Même sur moi…

-Akashi, ne recommence pas, avec tes paraboles, _na no da yo_ ! Et ne rends pas cette pauvre Lune responsable de ta folie ! »

Deux secondes…

La Lune ?

« Silence ! »

Midorima gela sur place à cette voix qu'il… reconnut sans la reconnaître. Sa tête fit un cent-quatre-vingt degrés qui lui tordit le cou, mais il n'en eut cure car de l'autre côté, à sa gauche, accompagné de Kuroko se trouvait…

« Oh… Mon invité tant attendu est arrivé. Ce qu'il peut être bruyant ! Dire que je suis venu sur Terre pour lui ! Mais merci bien, Shiro Usagi-san _(5)_.

-De rien, Tsuki no Usagi-san, s'inclina poliment Kuroko avant de le quitter. Ce fut un plaisir très divertissant, bien qu'il m'ait mis en retard pour servir le souper à mon maître. Quand il est contrarié, il aime couper des têtes pour se détendre… Il s'agit de la Reine de Cœur, après tout, il ne peut en être autrement. »

En d'autres circonstances, Shintarô aurait répliqué un acerbe : « Une Reine de Cœur qui coupe des têtes, Alice ne devait pas boire que de l'eau claire pour rêver de ça ! M'est avis qu'elle devait carburer à la même substance que vous deux ! » mais stupéfait comme il l'était, son cerveau était tout simplement mis sur "pause".

« Midorima, malgré ton impertinence sans borne envers la Dame que je suis, je te présente Tsuki no Usagi-san, déclara Akashi d'une voix dans laquelle tintait une note de suffisance pour une fois bien placée. Se rappelant ton anniversaire, il m'a fait parvenir une demande par l'intermédiaire de mon fidèle héraut et valet, Lapin Blanc. Il te voulait toi, l'As. Ici. Ce soir, sous le ciel éclairé par un croissant de Lune, sur la ville aveuglante de ses néons artificiels. Moi, la Reine de Cœur s'est empressée de satisfaire cette requête parfumée d'amour. N'est-ce pas, qu'elle était parfumée d'amour, Lapin Blanc ? T'en souviens-tu ?

-Comme si c'était hier, Akashi-dono, lui affirma ledit Lapin Blanc en revenant prendre sa place à ses côtés. Une telle bouffée de sentiments ne s'oublie pas de sitôt.

-Mais assez bavardé. Mon souper est en retard, lui aussi. Très en retard, fit remarquer la reine en posant de nouveau la pointe de ses ciseaux au sol.

-En effet. Veuillez accepter mes modestes excuses, Akashi-dono. Je m'en vais vous servir de suite.

-Je n'aurai décapité personne, finalement… Soupira dramatiquement la reine en rouge et noire, très déçue.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que partie remise… »

Oublieux de ce dialogue entre les deux autres protagonistes, Midorima n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Statufié sur place, la bouche ouverte, sa respiration elle-même avait fait une halte, saisie par la vision qui lui faisait face. Ses veines, à commencer par celles de son cou, pulsaient au contraire à tombeau ouvert, en rythme avec les battements de son cœur.

« Suivez-moi dans l'autre salle, Midorima-sama, nous allons dîner nous aussi », lui demanda diligemment Tsuki no Usagi en désignant de la main la petite porte par laquelle il était venu, sur le côté gauche.

Les jambes en coton et la bouche sèche, le jeune médecin ne fit pas le difficile et se montra docile comme un lapereau nouveau-né. Akashi et Kuroko attendirent de les voir disparaître de l'autre côté du mur, qui était en réalité une cloison servant à séparer la salle de réception en deux afin de l'adapter à la volumétrie des invités, pour s'installer. Lapin Blanc tira la chaise de son maître qui s'y assit avec un soupir d'aise.

« Je m'en vais vous servir votre entrée, Akashi-dono, annonça Lapin Blanc en récupérant le sceptre de la Reine de Cœur. Il s'agit d'une soupe _miso (6)_ faite maison.

-Il s'agit d'une très bonne… entrée en la matière, si je puis me permettre, approuva Akashi en hochant la tête et en déposant son éventail sur la table.

-Bien.

-Un instant, Lapin Blanc.

-Akashi-dono ?

-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais te demander un service.

-Quel est-il ?

-C'est une demande très privée…

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Il se trouve que je suis fou amoureux d'un homme, entama le rouquin en plongeant ses yeux framboise emplis de passion dans les prunelles céruléennes. Si je suis la Reine de Cœur, il est juste de dire qu'il est le Roi de mon cœur. Il m'aime en retour et je n'en doute pas un seul instant, cependant… Il refuse de partager pleinement et entièrement ma vie. Alors dis-lui… Lapin Blanc, dis-lui que je l'aime très fort. Dis-lui également que je ne saurais vivre sans lui, décris-lui combien je souffre, chaque jour, de son absence au point de me noyer dans mon travail. Dis-lui que sans lui, je suis une femme à la mer, à la dérive. Enfin, Lapin Blanc… »

Le richissime héritier se saisit de la main gantée de blanc de son héraut afin d'appuyer sa déclaration :

« Dis-lui qu'être à ses côtés me transporte de joie et donne un sens à ma vie, à mon combat, à mes souffrances. Mais surtout, dis-lui que je l'attends avec impatience. Il doit savoir que sa place est près de moi et nulle part ailleurs. »

Les yeux bleus vacillèrent devant cet événement impromptu qui n'était pas écrit dans le script qu'ils avaient lu auparavant. Cependant, le héraut de la Reine de Coeur dissimula son trouble comme il savait si bien le faire d'ordinaire. Baissant les paupières vers son interlocuteur, il lui dit simplement d'une voix la plus neutre possible :

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Akashi-dono. Je transmettrai votre message. »

* * *

 _(1)_ _L'_ oshiruko _, ou simplement_ shiruko _, est la soupe de haricots rouges sucrée que Midorima aime boire en canette_

 _(2) Référence à la célèbre réplique de Sailor Moon, l'héroïne du manga éponyme qui disait à chaque épisode : « Au nom de la Lune, je vais te punir ! » auquel elle ajoutait parfois un : « Alors prends bien garde à toi ! »_

 _(3) Les_ geisha _sont des artistes traditionnelles japonaises (considérées à tort comme des prostituées), que l'on trouve surtout à Kyôto (à Gion). Les plus jeunes sont reconnaissables à leur visage poudré blanc et leurs lèvres peintes en forme de cœur, ainsi que leurs chignons et leurs_ _kimono_ _sophistiqués_

 _(4) Signifie littéralement "Lapin de Lune". Il s'agit d'un personnage de légende très populaire en Asie de l'Est, qui tire son origine d'une large tâche visible à l'œil nu sur la pleine Lune ressemblant à un lapin fabriquant quelque chose (de l'élixir de vie dans les contes chinois, du_ mochi _dans les contes japonais et coréens)_

 _(5) Signifie littéralement_ _ _"_ Lapin blanc_ _"_

 _(6) La soupe_ miso _est un grand classique de la cuisine japonaise, et elle contient du_ tofu _, ingrédient dont raffole Akashi_


	5. Chapitre 5: Le dîner de Tsuki no Usagi

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Toujours. Ça ne rigole pas !

 **Genre :** Euh...

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (toujours), Akashi x Kuroko (souvent)

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai un weekend de retard dans la publication… Car j'ai pris le parti de réécrire en grande partie ce chapitre, qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre… Et les autres ne seront pas mieux, hélas ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, je fais de mon mieux !

 **Remerciements :** Je crois que j'ai oublié la dernière fois de remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette _fanfic_ en favori ou en suivi… Merci à tous de suivre et de lire cette histoire, même dans l'ombre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le dîner de Tsuki no Usagi-san** _ **(1)**_

« Veuillez prendre place, Midorima-sama », demanda Tsuki no Usagi en tirant une chaise derrière une table semblable à celle utilisée par Akashi pour dîner de l'autre côté.

Shintarô s'y assit sans lâcher des yeux son hôte, les neurones en train de décrocher un par un tant ils avaient été chargés en irrationalité depuis le milieu de la soirée. Il pouvait même les entendre dégouliner.

Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc !

Ca y est, cet hôtel avait fini par le rendre complètement cinglé.

Déjà, entre nous, Akashi Seijûro n'était pas tout seul dans sa tête… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi "entre nous" ? Ce n'était un secret pour personne!

Kuroko Tetsuya, qui le fréquentait depuis quelques années, ne pouvait donc pas être sain d'esprit.

Momoi Satsuki, de même, était obligée de se faire entraîner par le délire du Président auprès duquel elle officiait.

En aparté, pendant qu'on y était, il était nécessaire d'énoncer une bonne fois pour toutes cet axiome fondamental : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Murasakibara Atsushi et Kise Ryôta n'avaient pas perdu les pédales. Ils étaient juste débiles de naissance.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous ça, il pleut, lui fit remarquer le lapin lunaire. Fort, en plus. Je ne l'avais pas prévu. Décidément, cette nuit est vraiment pleine de surprises… Déjà que l'amour de ma vie s'en est pris au vôtre… Où va-t-on ? »

Shintarô se le demandait aussi et pas seulement de manière rhétorique.

Il se trouvait dans une salle sombre en comparaison de la précédente, sa sœur jumelle. L'éclairage, bien que présent, était faible, avec des chandeliers et un vrai lustre des siècles d'avant, donnant à l'ensemble une ambiance tamisée, feutrée, romantique, tout en laissant les lueurs de la ville et celle de la Lune fignoler le savant jeu d'ombre et de lumière. Contre la vitre faisant toute la largeur d'un mur, par rapport à laquelle il était de trois-quarts, les gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser avec fracas.

Quand avait-il commencé à pleuvoir ?

« Avant toute chose, permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Tsuki no Usagi, amant de la Lune, déclara formellement ce dernier en venant s'incliner près de lui. Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je veille sur vous depuis longtemps, de là-haut. Vous partagez d'ailleurs votre vie avec un drôle d'oiseau, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il voulait fêter votre anniversaire, mais il a durement été frappé par le pouvoir de la Lune… De sorte qu'en ce jour, qui est celui de votre non-anniversaire, il m'a mandé de vous offrir un dîner préparé par mes soins qui, je l'espère, saura vous charmer. »

De mieux en mieux… Et ceci alors qu'il venait de converser, il y avait quoi… dix minutes maximum, avec Kazunari…

Et le voici maintenant en compagnie de… de Tsuki no Usagi. Même si ses yeux pouvaient le tromper, son oreille ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et pourtant…

Il venait d'avoir Kazunari au téléphone…

Et là, face à lui…

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais alors aucun.

« Cependant, je dois vous présenter des excuses, Midorima-sama. Vous savez, les lapins parlent beaucoup. Mon ami Shiro Usagi-san _(2)_ m'a confié qu'il vous était arrivé des mésaventures pour venir jusqu'à moi. Et c'est de ma faute. En effet, étant l'unique habitant de la Lune, je veille sur elle. De sorte que quand je la quitte, comme ce soir, elle ne tourne plus très rond à cause de sa jalousie et provoque des comportements imprévisibles, à la fois dans la météo, voyez cette averse… Mais également, sur les humains comme vous et ceux qui vous entourent. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, c'est sous sa forme de croissant qu'elle est la plus redoutable. Elle rend tout le monde fou d'amour, ici-bas. »

Ecoutant distraitement, avec un cortex cérébral prenant le large, Midorima laissa ses yeux verts descendre les bras du lapin lunaire qui avait adopté le même _dress code_ que Kuroko, ceci dans l'objectif de confirmer visuellement l'identité de son interlocuteur. Mais les manches de la chemise, jusqu'aux gants blancs, ne dévoilaient pas même une infime parcelle de peau.

 _« Et surtout, méfie-toi du croissant de Lune, au nom de l'amour, il pourra te punir ! »_

Il scruta attentivement à l'endroit de la taille, la ceinture du pantalon dans laquelle se glissait la chemise, partiellement couverte par le gilet. Là non plus, il n'y avait rien à voir, il pouvait circuler. Patient, le regard du futur médecin remonta lentement sur son ventre, son torse, ses épaules. En vain.

Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas se tromper…

« Néanmoins, il vous suffira de suivre mes conseils et tout se passera bien, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, termina Tsuki no Usagi en se redressant tout à fait pour s'adresser à lui. Bien, vous devez avoir faim, Midorima-sama mais n'ayez crainte, les plats n'attendent que vous. Votre entrée sera une salade de choux aux grains de sésame, accompagnée de poisson grillé. »

Le susnommé, dont la langue avait peut-être été donnée à son insu à un chat aussi joueur que celui de Cheshire, se contenta en tout et pour tout de lever ses yeux de jade, une nouvelle fois, en direction de son serveur attitré pour l'étudier au plus près.

Tsuki no Usagi brillait de mille feux, c'était le cas de le dire. Son visage était maquillé de sorte à être entièrement couvert de paillettes argentées, suffisamment grosses pour qu'elles accrochent la lumière, plus fines autour des yeux dont les contours et les coins avaient été soigneusement et artistiquement été redessinés avec des arabesques d' _eye liners_ verts, bleus et noirs qui se frayaient un chemin au milieu des strass _._ Ses cils étaient bien trop longs et épais pour être honnêtes. On pouvait dire la même chose de ses iris, blancs aux reflets argentés formant un ouragan. Chacune des arcades sourcilières étaient couvertes de petites pierres de la même couleur. Une seconde rangée de pierres plus grosses, et même une troisième alternant des bleues et roses pastel, redessinaient la zone entre chaque œil et le front. D'autres rangées de pierres bleues, argentées et enfin dorées venaient fermer partiellement le coin des yeux, comme un masque. Au milieu du front, au-dessus du nez, un alignement de perles noires séparait le visage en deux. Sur la joue gauche, des pierres ovales jaunes étaient rassemblées par groupe de cinq, pour former de petites étoiles. Enfin, ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge pailleté et pimpant donnant un vif éclat à l'ensemble.

Midorima avait d'ailleurs pensé, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans l'autre salle, que son hôte portait un masque de Venise, mais non : tout était à même la peau, la couvrant entièrement, jusqu'aux oreilles et au cou.

Le lapin de la Lune avait des cheveux complètement noirs par endroits, blancs sinon, courts et ramenés en arrière à l'aide d'une chaîne en argent dont le maillage était savamment disposé autour de ses grandes oreilles. Et contrairement à Lapin Blanc, son ornement était… une boutonnière représentant un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

En résumé, il était sublime. Tout simplement magnifique pour le jeune médecin qui, avec raison, avait été époustouflé par cette glorieuse apparition digne d'un chef d'œuvre pictural précieux. Mais surtout, la véritable identité de ce personnage légendaire était tout simplement impossible à deviner sous les vêtements et le maquillage.

Tsuki no Usagi s'en alla prestement et Shintarô n'y réagit pas, se contentant de le suivre du regard jusqu'à le voir disparaître tout au bout de la grande moitié de salle, derrière une porte devant peut-être mener aux cuisines.

Surtout, il n'arriva pas à quitter des yeux la petite queue blanche, à l'arrière de son pantalon de la même couleur.

Il reconnut intérieurement que ce déguisement était parfait. Le maquillage était si épais que vraiment, il dissimulait avec conviction la véritable apparence de Tsuki no Usagi, du moins, pour un individu se fiant uniquement à ses yeux.

Mais l'ancien shooteur de la Génération des Miracles était aussi un musicien. Plus de vingt ans de piano et de solfège, qu'il avait commencé en même temps que l'école, avaient exercé son ouïe devenue sensible, lui permettant même de rejouer, à l'écoute, certaines parties d'une composition musicale. C'était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait dire sans crainte de se tromper que le timbre de son interlocuteur restait rigoureusement identique et ce, même si sa voix était plus posée, que ce à quoi l'étudiant en médecine s'était habitué en sept années de vie commune.

Sept ans.

Sept… _(3)_

Sept… ième jour. Du septième mois.

Demain, en somme.

Les yeux de jade s'écarquillèrent devant la réalisation, comme si la Révélation était descendue jusqu'à lui.

Ainsi donc, c'était ça ? C'était ça, le fameux triple 7 qu'avait mentionné Akashi ?

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait attendre le lendemain pour avoir sa fameuse récompense ? Mais Kuroko lui avait dit qu'il toucherait la cagnotte en même temps que son repas… Et si… ? Et si les deux se confondaient ?

Après tout, personne n'avait explicitement dit qu'il s'agissait d'argent. Tout comme Kazunari ne lui avait jamais dit se trouver dans leur appartement. Et si celui-ci avait été… frappé d'amour par la Lune, c'est cela… ? Comme toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, au point de mandater une créature lunaire qui était passé par Lapin Blanc et la Reine de Cœur pour organiser tout cela, alors…

Alors il était tout à fait dans ses cordes de lui concocter un dîner dans un cadre somptueux et que très peu de personnes pouvaient s'offrir.

Evidemment, énoncée comme cela, cette explication était complètement farfelue. Mais puisque Midorima avait perdu une bonne quantité de neurones depuis son arrivée cavalière dans cet hôtel, elle lui paraissait complètement crédible.

Mais vraiment, tout ça, rien que pour lui ? Qui était-il pour mériter autant ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, le trop plein d'émotion menaçant de le submerger sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Etes –vous encore dans la Lune ? »

La voix calme mais à l'inflexion sévère fut comme un coup de fouet, pourtant il n'y sursauta pas, empêtré, piégé comme il l'était par tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait se mettre en colère, vraiment. Il voulut demander des comptes, savoir si toute cette mise en scène était vraiment nécessaire et si oui, en quoi. Il désira savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour valoir autant d'efforts, autant de trésors d'imagination. Mais il n'y arrivait pas malgré toute sa détermination. Au contraire, des larmes menaçaient même de déborder de ses yeux ornés de longs cils si souvent vantés par son…

Par Tsuki no Usagi.

« J'en suis descendu, ce n'est pas pour que vous y montiez », lui dit d'ailleurs celui-ci en lui mettant délicatement l'assiette de salade sous le nez.

Pourquoi Shintarô y percevait un rire familier alors qu'il n'en était rien en réalité ? Pourquoi retenir ses sanglots de bonheur devenait si compliqué ?

Perdait-il complètement la tête, lui aussi ? La Reine de Cœur l'avait-elle atteint sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? La Lune l'avait-elle attiré dans le gouffre sans fond de la folie amoureuse, finalement ? Il n'avait pas écouté les mises en garde de Kazunari au téléphone, ni n'avait prêté attention aux avertissements d'Akashi qui se trompait pourtant si rarement…

Et tout compte fait, était-ce obligatoire de chercher ou de donner à tout prix un sens à tout cela ?

« Bon appétit, Midorima-sama. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, lui dit son serveur qui s'inclina.

-Je… t'aime… _na no da yo_. »

Le jeune médecin sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Cette déclaration si spontanée fit se redresser comme un ressort le lapin lunaire tant il en était surpris. Son invité, pour lequel il avait fait ce si long chemin du Ciel jusqu'à la Terre, se mordait l'intérieur des lèvres en le regardant. Ses deux orbes de jade, si belles, débordaient d'eau. Il en coulait, de toutes parts, sur ses joues et son menton fin. Midorima retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table, à la gauche de l'assiette qui venait de lui être servie. Tsuki no Usagi se saisit de la serviette posée à la droite, la déplia avec calme et sans un mot, s'accroupit et essuya le beau visage du futur médecin. Ce dernier se saisit de ses poignets et les agrippa sans lui faire mal, les yeux fermés tandis que le tissu de la serviette passait et repassait sur ses paupières, sur ses longs cils et retraçait les sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

« Eh bien… N'êtes-vous pas heureux d'être en ma compagnie, ce soir ? »

Silencieusement, Midorima se contenta de hocher la tête comme un enfant penaud et desserra son étreinte. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais les hoquets qui sortirent de sa bouche le convainquirent qu'il lui fallait pleurer encore un peu, dans les bras de son hôte, s'il voulait arriver à se calmer. Il se laissa donc aller dans les bras chaleureux de cette splendide créature, qui l'accueillirent avec une tendresse dont il était toujours follement amoureux malgré toutes ces années.

Ce qui venait, soit dit en passant, confirmer ses suppositions antérieures : il était fou, et vous savez quoi ? C'était bien parti pour durer.

Voilà, c'était dit.

« Je t'… t'aime… Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots à peine étouffés. Je… Je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais… Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement… Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir… Sans même mettre un pied dans un casino, j'ai gagné le gros lot avec toi… Je suis plus que milliardaire. Je suis... heureux. Tellement… Je… t'aime. Je t'aime…

-Qui donc, moi ? Rigola doucement Tsuki no Usagi. J'en suis flatté mais j'ai une amoureuse. Quant à vous… Vous avez votre drôle d'oiseau, là…

-Un… faucon. Un faucon d'amour.

-N'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question rhétorique était posée tranquillement, mais avec ce grain de malice si caractéristique du personnage, un sourcil haussé pour ne pas éclater de rire et les lèvres de Midorima se plissèrent en une moue ressemblant à un sourire déformé comme une flaque d'eau par une brise légère. Ses yeux verts se brouillèrent de nouveau.

« Mais si jamais vous le croisez cette nuit, méfiez-vous. Il n'a plus toute sa tête, ce soir. Car la Lune est complètement folle.

-Pas sûr que ça me change de d'habitude, _na no da yo_ , rigola doucement le jeune médecin, entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne fais que vous mettre en garde, lui affirma Tsuki no Usagi en lui essuyant les joues et le nez. Mais si vous suivez mes conseils, il ne pourra rien vous arriver de grave.

-Et quels… Quels sont-ils ?

-Acceptez le châtiment de la Lune, puisque vous me semblez également être sous son emprise. Ses effets se dissiperont sans faute aux premières lueurs de l'aube, et demain sera un jour faste, pour vous et votre moitié. Alors faites-moi plaisir, séchez vos larmes et profitez de la vue magnifique qui s'offre à vous malgré l'averse, lui intima le lapin lunaire en terminant sa besogne, soigneusement, puis en tournant le visage de son invité vers l'immense vitre mouchetée de points lumineux. Tôkyô ne dort jamais. Et ma chérie qui l'éclaire est si belle, ce soir…

-Et… Et vous ?

-Il me faut me retirer provisoirement et préparer la suite de ce dîner. Veuillez m'excuser, Midorima-sama. »

Tsuki no Usagi s'inclina bien bas, garda la serviette sale en main et s'en alla par la porte d'entrée dédiée à cette seconde moitié de salle, et qui n'était donc pas celle par laquelle était rentré Shintarô. Les yeux et le nez rouges dû au fait d'avoir pleuré, il le laissa disparaître avant de remettre ses lunettes, de se saisir des baguettes posées près de l'assiette et de les séparer pour entamer son dîner, enfin apaisé, maintenant qu'il commençait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Il était fou, tout simplement. Ils étaient tous fous d'amour. Il n'y avait rien de plus à savoir.

Il trouva le chou à la fois fondant et croquant dans la bouche. Le poisson n'était que finement épicé, mais bien citronné et cette acidité se maria très bien avec la salade. Il prit tout son temps pour savourer chaque bouchée, se rappelant avoir mangé chez lui des choses similaires, pas identiques, mais tout aussi bonnes. Il mâcha attentivement et analysa comme un fin gourmet toute la richesse de saveurs qui se dégageait de cette simple entrée.

Sur la table, en plus de baguettes, d'une grande cuillère, de sa sœur plus petite et d'une assiette se trouvaient les sauces usuelles dans la cuisine Japonaise, ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau et un verre. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour terminer son entrée, suite à laquelle il but encore un peu d'eau, puis il attendit le retour de l'organisateur de ce dîner formel, qui ne le fit pas patienter trop longtemps. Il revint une première fois pour débarrasser, puis ensuite avec une nouvelle serviette et le plat de résistance, dans un grand bol en bois d'olivier. Une soupe, donc.

Midorima n'avait pas visé trop à côté : il s'agissait de _ramen_. De _kimuchi ramen (4)_ , même, au vu de la colline de légumes fermentés et épicés, qui trônaient royalement sur les nouilles et la soupe comme des demi-dieux.

« Votre plat principal, Midorima-sama. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un plat très apprécié de votre moitié.

-En… En effet, Tsuki no Usagi-san.

-Soyez sûr que je l'ai cuisiné en pensant à l'amour pur et sincère que vous éprouvez pour elle.

-Vraiment… ? Alors, ce sera sûrement un régal, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Si vous avez tout donné, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement.

-Je l'espère aussi, Midorima-sama », concéda le lapin lunaire en s'inclinant par politesse.

Sans attendre le départ de son serveur personnel, le jeune homme à lunettes plongea ses baguettes dans le bol en bois et enroula autour, de manière experte, des _ramen_ mélangés à quelques légumes, qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.

Délicieux. Tout simplement délicieux. Saumuré, mais pas salé, ni trop acide. Très peu épicé, contrairement au plat d'origine pour lequel il fallait être accroché.

« Je reviens vous apporter un verre de _sake (5)_ », lui déclara Tsuki no Usagi en s'inclinant une fois de plus, avant de s'en aller de nouveau.

Un verre, non pas une bouteille ou un pichet, preuve que le lapin de la Lune le connaissait sur le bout des pattes… Shintarô n'avait jamais été fan d'alcool, ça altérait le goût des aliments et surtout, il voulait rester en pleine possession de toutes ses facultés mentales pour apprécier à sa juste valeur ce qu'il considérait maintenant pleinement comme son cadeau de… de non-anniversaire.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire de manière trop évidente.

Il se régala et laissa son serveur lui apporter un peu de _sake_ , qu'il goûterait à la fin de son plat principal. Lui aussi aimait les _kimuchi_ , même s'il en mangeait rarement car ils étaient bien trop forts pour lui en restaurant. Quant à son petit ami, il ne s'était, étonnamment, jamais essayé à les cuisiner avec des _ramen_ , mais force était de constater que cette recette valait son pesant d'or. Malgré le faible éclairage, Shintarô distinguait très bien son bol et alternait entre les légumes, les lamelles de porc et les nouilles et quand il eut terminé, il posa ses baguettes pour se saisir de la cuillère creuse, en céramique, et but, gorgée après gorgée, toute la soupe.

Son ventre était plein, mais il sentait qu'il y avait quand même une petite place pour le dessert, qu'il devinait sans peine, connaissant le personnage… Rêveur, il étudia toutes les rainures du bois d'olivier dont était fait le bol qu'il venait de vider, but un peu de _sake_ et ne leva vraiment la tête que lors du retour de Tsuki no Usagi. Ce dernier, comme la première fois, débarrassa d'abord, s'éclipsa, puis revint de nouveau. Sans surprise, Midorima fit face à un bol d' _oshiruko (6)_ , un grand classique. Les _mochi (7)_ en guise d'accompagnement ne l'étonnèrent même pas.

Après tout, comme le lui avait rappelé Lapin Blanc quand il était venu le chercher, celui de la Lune n'avait-il pas comme activité de pétrir du riz gluant pour faire des _mochi_ ?

Amusé, au bout du compte, Midorima ne put plus se cacher et remercia l'instigateur de ce dîner d'un franc sourire. Il se saisit d'une petite boule blanche saupoudrée de coco râpé et la goba, avant de tremper sa seconde cuillère dans le bol et de goûter la soupe de haricots rouges.

Etait-ce nécessaire de dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien testé d'aussi bon ?

Son plat préféré, pour son non-anniversaire, excusez du peu, servi dans un cadre de rêve et préparée par une créature céleste, dans tous les sens du terme ?

Oui, Akashi avait raison, au bout du compte : il avait vraiment touché la grosse cagnotte, payée en nature !

Et tout le monde savait, eux les premiers, que le bonheur n'avait pas de prix.

« Il semble que vous appréciez ce que je vous ai confectionné.

-C'est divin.

-Rien que cela ? Alors régalez-vous. Quant à moi, il me faut rentrer : la Lune est loin d'ici, il me faut partir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la lumière du jour.

-Vraiment… Mais… Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Shintarô, en retombant brutalement sur Terre.

-Avez-vous oublié ? Votre bien-aimé m'a demandé de vous fêter votre non-anniversaire. Vous regarder prendre soin de lui au quotidien m'a inspiré ces plats, qu'il me fallait vous soumettre. Savoir que vous appréciez mon dîner me transporte de joie, lui dit-il de manière si formelle, avec un flegme emprunté à son ami Lapin Blanc, très certainement.

\- Mais vous n'avez même pas mangé avec moi !

-Ce n'était pas le but de la soirée. Un autre tête-à-tête vous attend. Pour votre anniversaire, celui-là.

-Avec qui ? Demanda Midorima, perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils. Même la folie et la Lune ont leurs limites ! Il ne peut y avoir personne à part vous, enfin ! Soyons sérieux, je ne veux personne d'autre !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, votre amoureux a tout prévu. Je ne peux me permettre d'être égoïste et de vous monopoliser.

-Mais dites-moi qui c'est, au moins !

-Un indice, un seul, alors, mais d'importance : c'est un lapin bélier, contrairement à Shiro Usagi-san et moi-même.

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne m'aide pas !

-Midorima-sama, vous êtes vraiment un enfant… Soupira le lapin de la Lune. Mais il me faut vous laisser. Mes hommages. Joyeux non-anniversaire. Et joyeux anniversaire également, avec un peu d'avance. »

* * *

 _(1)_ _Signifie littéralement "Lapin de Lune". Il s'agit d'un personnage de légende très populaire en Asie de l'Est, qui tire son origine d'une large tâche visible à l'œil nu sur la pleine Lune ressemblant à un lapin fabriquant quelque chose (de l'élixir de vie dans les contes chinois, du_ mochi _dans les contes japonais et coréens)_

 _(2) Signifie littéralement "Lapin blanc"_

 _(3) Au Japon et en Chine, le chiffre sept porte chance. D'où la date de naissance de Midorima…_

 _(4) Le_ _kimuchi_ _(ou_ _kimchi_ _) est un plat d'origine coréenne composé de légumes fermentés et très épicés. Il s'agit du plat préféré de Takao  
_

 _(5) C'est un alcool traditionnel à base de riz_

 _(6) L'_ oshiruko _, ou simplement_ shiruko _, est la soupe de haricots rouges sucrée que Midorima aime boire en canette_

 _(7) Les_ mochi _sont des petites boules de riz gluant pouvant être saupoudrées de noix de coco râpées, servies à température ambiante ou glacées_


	6. Chapitre 6: La folie joue la montre

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Toujours. Ça ne rigole pas !

 **Genre :** Euh...

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (toujours), Akashi x Kuroko (souvent)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La folie joue la montre  
**

Par réflexe, Midorima s'était saisi de la main gantée de Tsuki no Usagi _(1)_ dans le but de le retenir près de lui et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Il faisait peut-être son bébé gâté, mais tant pis : il ne voulait pas rencontrer qui que ce fût d'autre, d'autant plus qu'il en avait assez vu comme ça ! Il voulait encore rester en sa compagnie, l'entendre rire doucement et déclamer toutes sortes de choses sur le délire amoureux des Hommes et de la Lune. Pourtant, la décision du lapin lunaire avait été sans appel et son autorité incontestable, car d'un sourire désarmant, il avait réitéré sa demande.

Et subjugué comme il l'avait été, le cœur fondant comme un coulis de chocolat, le jeune médecin avait desserré son étreinte dans un élan de faiblesse indigne de sa personne, permettant à son hôte aux grandes oreilles de lui échapper avec un clin d'œil pailleté d'argent.

Il l'avait laissé filer, comme une étoile dans la nuit et il se retrouvait maintenant complètement seul dans cette moitié de salle de réception, plongée dans le silence à l'exception des gouttes de pluie sur la vitre.

Il se consola en se disant que ce répit ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, avant la rencontre fatidique avec une personne inconnue, pour son anniversaire.

Un lapin bélier. Et puis quoi encore ?

Fidèle à lui-même, Midorima s'apprêta à râler mentalement par habitude, en se disant que toute cette histoire n'avait aucune logique et que son amoureux était bien dérangé pour imaginer tout cela, en plus d'avoir un culot d'acier pour l'embarquer dans son délire.

Puis il se rappela que lui aussi était timbré. Comme tous ceux qu'il avait croisés dans cet hôtel jusqu'à présent, qui appartenait au roi des fous en personne, Akashi Seijûro; aidé en sous-main par son homme de l'ombre, Kuroko Tetsuya à qui il manquait également une sacrée case derrière son visage impavide, pour s'être amouraché d'un homme tel que ce riche héritier.

Il arriva à la conclusion logique qu'il ne servait à rien de réfléchir plus avant à ce qui l'attendait. Il était grand temps de se concentrer sur l'instant présent, à savoir ce bol d' _oshiruko (2)_ encore un peu fumant et son frère jumeau plein à ras bord de _mochi (3)_ , préparés avec amour par Tsuki no Usagi.

La seule chose qui importait, maintenant, se trouvait sur cette table et sous ses yeux.

Avec déférence, Shintarô joignit ses deux mains et ferma les paupières. Il remercia Dieu et la Nature pour être en vie et en bonne santé afin de savourer pleinement son cadeau de non-anniversaire. Il demanda à le rester le plus longtemps possible pour pouvoir passer une pléiade de bons moments avec son drôle d'oiseau, son faucon d'amour. Il s'excusa auprès de ses parents, de sa famille, qui voyaient son union avec Kazunari d'un mauvais œil en dépit de toutes les années écoulées. Il demanda pardon à son grand-père : il ne reprendrait pas sa clinique, ni n'assurerait de descendance. Il leur expliqua qu'il était très heureux avec son conjoint et qu'il souhaitait le rester, envers et contre tout. Il pria en espérant qu'un jour, il serait pardonné de ses forfaits, lavé de ce péché impardonnable qui était de privilégier égoïstement son bonheur à celui de la famille Midorima. Il exprima une pensée contrite envers les Takao : sans honte, il avait dévoyé leur fils et il avait beau jeu d'essayer, il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde. Pour rien au monde, il ne détruirait ce qu'ils avaient construit à deux. Il remercia la sœur de son compagnon pour les avoir toujours défendus depuis le premier jour et lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde.

Timidement, il eut une pensée pour tous leurs amis, même les plus débiles et les plus délurés, qui étaient toujours présents au poste, fidèles parmi les fidèles, en cas de pépin… et même dans tous les autres cas, en fait ! Il songea à ses anciens camarades de Shûtoku, à son _coach_ d'alors et à tous les nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait depuis le début de ses études, pour être des soutiens infaillibles.

Enfin, il rendit grâce à l'homme de sa vie qui ne comptait pas ses efforts pour lui faire plaisir et le surprendre, saupoudrant leur quotidien terriblement ordinaire d'épices si relevées ! Il conclut, le cœur battant, en lui demandant de vite revenir à ses côtés, car il n'y avait qu'avec Kazunari qu'il se sentait aussi… vivant.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son bol et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il ne sut pourquoi, il s'était attendu à changer de décor, voire mieux, à se retrouver couvé sous le plumage de son faucon une fois sa prière terminée, mais non : tout était en place.

Et il était seul, avec ce dessert pour l'accompagner.

Eh bien, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il ferait de ce dernier plat une communion avec son amour; et que ce dernier se trouve sur Terre ou sur la Lune, ces _mochi_ et la soupe de haricot seraient un pont spirituel qui l'amènerait jusqu'à lui !

Résolu, le futur médecin tout de bleu vêtu ferma les yeux pour savourer quelques petites boules blanches. Il croqua chacune d'entre elle très lentement, le plus lentement possible et s'imagina mordiller tendrement les joues de son homme ainsi que toutes les parties un peu charnues de son corps. L'odeur sucrée de la soupe excitait ses narines et à travers elles, ses papilles gustatives, le faisant rentrer dans une sorte de transe agréable. Quand il s'attaqua pour de bon à l' _oshiruko_ , ce fut pour se sentir plonger dans la bouche brûlante et vorace de son amour qui l'engloutissait, le **buvait** …

Pris de court par ce dérapage mental et les images interdites aux mineurs qui s'imposaient à lui sans qu'il ne puisse les censurer convenablement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement comme s'il se réveillait en sursaut et il avala de travers. Le souffle rapide, il toussa, ce qui le força à renouer de plain-pied avec la réalité et à se donner bonne contenance. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour l'observer ! D'autant plus que le bas de son corps commençait à s'échauffer, depuis qu'il s'était détendu avec son hôte durant le repas… Enfin, c'était inévitable…

Il prit le temps de récupérer, avant de recommencer à manger en prenant tout son temps, vénérant chaque bouchée, chaque gorgée sacrées, telles des offrandes à des dieux. Tout le long, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer de tendres caresses appuyées prodiguées à son corps, des paillettes d'argent et des lèvres rouges. Il regretta le moment des adieux quand il constata, au bout d'un certain temps, la vacuité des deux bols présents sur la table, mais philosopha en se disant que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Ne lui restait plus, maintenant, qu'à attendre. Il joignit ses mains une seconde fois au-dessus du bol afin de remercier de nouveau l'instigateur de ce souper merveilleux et il en profita pour lui déclarer sa flamme :

« Je t'aime, mon amour. Je t'adore, tu es mon précieux trésor, sois-en sûr et certain. Je ferai tout pour que toi et moi, ce soit pour la vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Nous sommes deux hommes et jamais nous ne fonderons une famille ordinaire. Les choses ne sont pas toujours simples entre nous et nos proches et nous en souffrons, chacun à notre manière. Malgré tout, je prie de tout cœur pour que nous profitions de la vie qui nous est donnée et qu'elle nous apparaisse la plus belle possible. Je veux fêter nos dix-sept ans de vie commune, nos vingt-sept ans, nos trente-sept ans, nos quarante-sept ans, nos cinquante-sept ans, nos soixante-sept ans… Nous serons peut-être en maison de retraite d'ici là si nous sommes encore sur Terre, ça ne nous empêchera pas de célébrer notre union comme il se doit… Je t'aime, mon drôle d'oiseau, mon faucon d'amour. Je t'aime. Merci d'avoir donné un sens à ma vie. Merci d'avoir croisé mon chemin, d'avoir saisi ma main et d'avoir uni nos pas. Je t'aime. »

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, puis il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste machinal, vérifia qu'il était toujours en présence de son porte-bonheur, son épingle à cheveux au fond de l'une des poches de son pantalon, puis il avisa sa montre : il était vingt-trois heures trente-deux.

Bientôt minuit, qui lancerait le début officiel de sa journée d'anniversaire.

« Avez-vous terminé ? »

La voix monotone, reconnaissable entre mille, le fit sursauter sur sa chaise.

Kuroko… Enfin, Lapin Blanc, toujours vêtu de son élégant costume, avec son monocle et sa montre à gousset rangée au fond de sa poche mais qui se faisait remarquer grâce à sa chaîne.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? Interrogea-t-il, surpris, en tournant la tête sur sa gauche.

-Depuis un moment, mais je n'osais pas vous déranger, vous sembliez dans une autre dimension, lui fit remarquer le héraut de la Reine de Cœur, posté à côté de la porte de la cloison partageant la salle de réception.

-Ah…

-Je suis venu vous avertir d'un contretemps : Sa Majesté la Reine de Cœur est tombée de sommeil sans crier gare. Elle est du matin et non du soir, quand elle a décidé de ne pas faire de nuit blanche… Expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur, puis en s'inclinant par politesse. De sorte que je l'ai amenée dans sa chambre, mais il me faut la coucher. C'est encore une enfant.

-Je… vois.

-Par conséquent, j'ai demandé à un ami de vous escorter à ma place à votre prochaine destination. Ne vous en faites pas, contrairement à moi, vous l'entendrez arriver, et de loin… Et ce ne sera pas la peine de protester… Il n'écoute pas ce qu'on lui dit.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit rassurant. Et, Shiro Usagi-san _(4)_ … Où m'emmène-t-on ? Qui veut me rencontrer ?

-Tsuki no Usagi-san ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet ? Car je n'ai pas de détails…

-Il m'a simplement dit qu'il s'agissait d'un… lapin bélier, hésita Midorima en se rendant compte de la stupidité de son propos aux oreilles de quiconque entendant cette conversation.

-Vraiment ? Car je n'en connais qu'un seul.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. On dit de lui qu'il est complètement fou, au point qu'il a fallu l'enfermer. C'est un marginal, il a les oreilles tombantes contrairement aux autres lapins comme moi. Faites attention, car c'est très suspect, des oreilles tombantes.

-Mais… Pas plus que le reste ! En quoi ce détail est-il important ? »

Midorima et Kuroko n'avaient jamais été proches, c'était un fait. Et c'était peut-être à cause de cela que le sens critique commença progressivement à se rappeler au bon souvenir de l'étudiant en médecine. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Lapin Blanc, qui se saisit de sa montre à gousset, la fit tourner un peu en main au bout de sa chaînette… Pour l'écraser pile poil sur le sommet du crâne de Shintarô, qui en gémit de douleur.

« Mais… ! C'est pour quoi, ça ? Ça fait mal, _na no da yo_ ! Ragea ce dernier en se frottant la tête des deux mains.

-Mon maître m'avait dit de vous frapper avec si vous commenciez à devenir dangereux.

-Et en quoi je le suis ? C'est lui, le danger public numéro un, pas moi !

-Et insultant, avec ça. Je comprends son regret de ne pas vous avoir coupé la tête, vous auriez été bien plus docile après le départ de Tsuki no Usagi-san. En échange, il m'a demandé de vous taper avec ça jusqu'à vous rendre complètement toqué, puisqu'il ne peut plus le faire lui-même, du fond de son lit. C'était d'ailleurs là sa dernière volonté.

-C'est quoi, cette phrase, il n'est pas à l'article de la mort, _na no da yo_ !

-Il n'empêche, insista tranquillement Lapin Blanc en jouant de sa montre à gousset en argent.

-Et pourquoi vouloir me rendre fou à tout prix… Aïe ! S'écria le jeune homme à lunettes qui n'avait pas anticipé le second assaut. Mais ça fait vachement mal !

-Bien fait, ça vous apprendra à réfléchir, Midorima-sama.

-Ce n'est pas encore interdit!

-Bien sûr que si, depuis ce soir. Ordre de la Reine de Cœur, par le pouvoir de la Lune. Elle aurait vraiment dû vous faire perdre la tête, mais j'ai intercédé en votre faveur. Je n'aurais pas dû. Ma cruauté me perdra.

-Vos paroles n'ont aucun sens, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Et elle… il… Bref ! Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de dingue ! »

S'attendant à s'en prendre une troisième suite à cette réplique acide, le jeune médecin se couvrit cette fois la tête à l'aide de ses larges mains. Kuroko les heurta donc de sa grosse montre et l'étudiant poussa un juron pour ses phalanges blessées. Cependant, Lapin Blanc n'insista pas plus et se justifia :

« Ma Reine a très grand cœur, contrairement à moi. Elle vous avait pourtant dit que ça ne ferait pas mal. Mais je vous ai sauvé car j'avais envie de vous faire souffrir un peu avec mon artefact.

-Elle menaçait de me couper la tête avec sa paire de ciseaux géante! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est moins douloureux! Des ciseaux d'orfèvrerie, en plus !

-Pour vous la faire perdre, c'était la moindre des choses.

-Mais… ! »

Puis plus rien.

Car Shintarô était en train de comprendre… Qu'il était en train de mener un dialogue de sourd le faisant tourner en bourrique, et ceci tout bêtement parce que…

« Je vois que ça commence à rentrer, finalement, mon maître avait raison… Se rendit compte Lapin Blanc avec un petit sourire, le premier depuis le début de cette soirée chez les fous. Il ne voulait pas vous faire perdre la tête au sens propre mais au figuré. Sa méthode est parfaitement indolore : il terrorise avec son sceptre afin de vous rendre complètement givré. Un comble, me direz-vous, au début du mois de Juillet à Tôkyô… C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle lui et Tsuki no Usagi-san ont fait une alliance le temps d'un soir, car vous êtes plus coriace que nécessaire… »

 _« Acceptez le châtiment de la Lune, puisque vous me semblez également être sous son emprise. Ses effets se dissiperont sans faute aux premières lueurs de l'aube, et demain sera un jour faste, pour vous et votre moitié. »_

Midorima déglutit difficilement, avant d'admettre à contre-cœur :

« Je… reconnais ma défaite. J'ai… perdu… J'accepte mon châtiment.

-Bien. Vous en aurez mis, du temps, à éteindre votre cerveau, lui fit remarquer Lapin Blanc en ouvrant sa montre pour y regarder l'heure, avant de la refermer et de la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon à pinces. Et vous m'en aurez fait perdre beaucoup. Mais ma reine l'avait prévu, car elle est absolue. De sorte qu'elle vous a condamné par avance… _(5)_ »

Le jeune médecin allait grogner en disant que c'était n'importe quoi et que ça allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles de droit en vigueur, avant de se souvenir d'une chose : aucune règle de droit ne s'appliquait ici, puisqu'ils étaient tous siphonnés.

« A perdre toute notion du temps. Mais seul le Chapelier Fou, qui s'est réconcilié avec le Temps _(6)_ , peut exercer cette punition. De sorte que mon rôle s'arrête ici. Mes hommages, Midorima-sama. Votre nuit risque d'être longue à cause de cette peine supplémentaire et j'espère pour ma part que vous n'en profiterez pas du tout. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles peu avenantes, Lapin Blanc s'inclina et quitta la pièce, en soupirant un placide : « Mon Dieu, ce que je suis cruel… Il m'en coûtera certainement un jour… », auquel Midorima, qui tentait de trouver un sens caché derrière tout cela, préféra ne pas répondre.

* * *

Il était notoirement connu de tous que Takao Kazunari appelait Midorima Shintarô par l'affectueux surnom "Shin-chan" depuis leur première année de lycée. Submergé par de fortes émotions de colère ou de plaisir, il lui arrivait d'utiliser son nom de famille. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom complet, pas même une fois.

« Midorima… »

Les yeux fermés, le possesseur de _l'œil de faucon_ faisait rouler à l'envie ces syllabes dans son imagination.

Il était dans un état de transe. De béatitude profonde.

La tête tournée vers le plafond de la jolie et spacieuse douche qui lui versait de l'eau chaude sur la figure, il laissait celle-ci détendre ses muscles et mouiller sa peau. Il relâcha tout, absolument tout. Son rythme cardiaque était accéléré par l'excitation mais sa respiration restait profonde et maîtrisée.

« Midorima… »

Prononcer son nom, même mentalement, déchaînait une bête assoiffée en lui. Les narines fumantes, remuant le sol de ses cornes et de ses sabots, elle n'aspirait qu'à échapper à toute contrainte et donner libre cours à sa fureur animale.

Il griffa le carrelage de la douche de la main droite, aiguisant ses serres acérées. A tâtons, elle trouva le robinet qu'elle tourna machinalement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et l'eau arrêta de le frapper à même la peau. Lentement, le brun ouvrit les paupières, ses iris bleus métallisés parfaitement accordés aux tons de la salle d'eau qui comprenait, en plus de cette cabine de douche, une grande baignoire pouvant aisément accueillir deux personnes, ainsi que deux lavabos et de nombreux espaces de rangement.

« Midorima… Susurra-t-il d'un sourire goguenard, presque torve. Tu m'appartiens. »

Sur cette certitude, Kazunari sortit de la douche et prit un grand drap de bain épais pour s'essuyer consciencieusement. Il commença par ses cheveux noirs corbeau, puis son visage. Son cou, ses épaules, son torse, ses abdominaux, ses hanches, ses jambes et ce qu'il y avait entre et enfin, ses pieds pour terminer par le dos. Il prit son temps sur les replis de la peau au niveau de la gorge et des articulations et il s'affaira comme jamais entre ses doigts de pied. Les cheveux collés en arrière, il ferma les yeux, de nouveau, et s'étira les triceps en passant chacun de ses coudes derrière sa nuque; puis les poignets en faisant des moulinets avec la main; ensuite tout le corps en tirant ses membres supérieurs vers le haut, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds; pour terminer par un relâchement total des muscles, la tête en bas. Il écarta les jambes, posa les extrémités de ses mains au sol et tint cette position quelques dizaines de secondes.

Comme il avait encore une pratique sportive régulière, il restait plutôt souple et c'était une très bonne chose.

Quand il eut achevé sa petite gymnastique, il s'amusa à faire tourner la serviette au-dessus de sa tête, comme un lasso, avant de la lâcher en plein mouvement. Elle atterrit sans mal dans la bonne direction, sur le porte-serviette adossé à la porte.

« Midorima, je t'attraperai dans mes filets... »

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres.

« Je te dépècerai lentement… »

Son index mutin se posa dessus et il se chuchota à lui-même :

« Tu as déjà perdu la tête. La Reine de Cœur et le pouvoir de la Lune sont avec moi. Mes prières ont été exaucées. Tu seras à moi. »

L'un de ses sourcils noirs se leva, figeant son expression dans un sourire ridiculement condescendant :

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu seras à moi… rien qu'à moi et à moi seul… Il n'y aura rien d'autre à part nous deux. »

Il éclata d'un rire franc.

Takao se regarda dans le miroir placé au-dessus d'un des lavabos, pencha la tête, souleva ses cheveux et s'examina sous toutes les coutures tel une diva avant un spectacle.

Il n'y avait aucune place à l'impair, ce soir. Tout devait être absolument parfait.

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour faire tomber Midorima.

Et le voir succomber dans ses bras avait toujours provoqué dans tout le corps de Takao de délicieux frissons d'extase.

Il se saisit d'un tube de rouge à lèvre carmin, pailleté et dessina sur le miroir un parapluie sous lequel il rajouta, d'un côté du manche, le premier caractère de son nom de famille, _taka (7)_ ; de l'autre côté, celui de son amoureux, _midori (8)._

Exactement comme la collégienne qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Sans même admirer son chef d'œuvre puéril, il quitta la salle d'eau, complètement nu et rejoignit la chambre de la jolie suite qu'il s'était attribuée, par l'amitié d'Akashi.

Elle était magnifique et faisait la place belle à la beauté de la nuit et de son alliée fidèle, la Lune et sa Cour étoilée. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que tout était en place : privilège de _l'œil du faucon_. De même qu'il se déplaça sans réfléchir devant le miroir en pied de la penderie, qui reflétait derrière lui le lit immense, la table de chevet et la vitre.

De nouveau, il se regarda. Il posa. Il s'admira.

Il était plutôt bel homme, il le savait.

Et il s'était promis de le rester pour son cher et tendre, en dépit des années qui passeraient. Il passa une main assurée dans ses cheveux toujours rejetés en arrière :

« Midorima…

Il pouffa de rire avant de continuer :

« Tu te soumettras entièrement. Tu seras à moi, mon ange. Rien qu'à moi. Il n'y aura rien d'autre… »

Dans la glace, il focalisa son regard sur le croissant de Lune qui, avec la venue cette nuit de Tsuki no Usagi sur Terre, faisait courir tout le monde après une seule chose, sous la juridiction de la Reine de Coeur : l'amour.

Le délire amoureux règnerait en maître, elle s'en était assurée même si elle devait certainement déjà dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Que la Grâce soit avec elle.

Cette nuit, tout était permis. Kazunari n'avait donc aucune raison de se priver.

« Midorima… Tu seras à moi. Tu seras à moi… »

Et le brun répéta ces mots inlassablement en traçant machinalement d'un index des cercles sur la vitre, comme des symboles magiques utilisés dans la sorcellerie.

« Tu seras à moi. Rien qu'à moi… »

Pour résumer, lui aussi débloquait complètement.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Signifie littéralement "Lapin de Lune". Il s'agit d'un personnage de légende très populaire en Asie de l'Est, qui tire son origine d'une large tâche visible à l'œil nu sur la pleine Lune ressemblant à un lapin fabriquant quelque chose (de l'élixir de vie dans les contes chinois, du_ mochi _dans les contes japonais et coréens)_

 _ _(2)_ L'_oshiruko _, ou simplement_ shiruko _, est la soupe de haricots rouges sucrée que Midorima aime boire en canette_

 _ _(3)_ Les_ mochi _sont des petites boules de riz gluant pouvant être saupoudrées de noix de coco râpées, servies à température ambiante ou glacées_

 _ _(4)_ Signifie littéralement "Lapin blanc"_

 _ _(5)_ Dans les contes _Alice au pays des Merveilles _et_ De l'autre côté du miroir _, on apprend que la Reine de Cœur condamne ses sujets_ _ **avant**_ _qu'ils aient commis le crime (et ce, même s'ils ne le commettent pas au final)_

 _(6) Dans le conte_ Alice au pays des Merveilles, _le Chapelier Fou, en chantant pour la Reine de Cœur, fut accusé de « tuer le temps » d'une mauvaise manière. Il échappa à la décapitation mais se fâcha avec le Temps, qui en retour, le bloqua à l'heure du thé (six heures)_

 _(7)_ Taka _peut se lire "grand"  
_

 _(8)_ Midori _peut se lire "vert"  
_


	7. Chapitre 7: le tigre du Cheshire

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Toujours. Ça ne rigole pas !

 **Genre :** Euh...

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (bien obligée, j'attends la relève), Akashi x Kuroko (je n'aurais pas pensé m'attacher autant à eux)

 **Remerciements spéciaux :** Je réécris les chapitres qui étaient déjà tout prêts, au fur et à mesure, pour y inclure des idées et des précisions que me donnent vos commentaires. Car oui, les commentaires, ça donne l'inspiration, en plus de motiver! De plus, ils me poussent à donner le meilleur de moi-même pour rédiger un texte de qualité et y mettre tout ce que je peux. Alors merci à tout ceux qui en laissent!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le tigre du Cheshire**

Après le départ de Shiro Usagi _(1)_ , le Lapin Blanc de la Reine de Cœur partie se coucher, Midorima se leva de sa chaise pour dégourdir quelque peu ses longues jambes et regarder les nuages bouger, indolents, sous le clair de Lune : l'averse était terminée et le ciel se couvrait peu à peu, cependant, la vue restait toujours aussi splendide. Après tout, Tôkyô ne dormait jamais, même les touristes le savaient et les lumières de la capitale ne perdaient rien de leur éclat.

Un rire sonore, grave bien que féminin, explosa dans le couloir, au loin et il en sursauta de surprise. Des paroles se firent entendre et le futur médecin reconnut, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, de l'Anglais. Il pensa automatiquement à des résidents bruyants et sans-gênes revenant d'une bringue. Le pouvoir de la Lune ainsi que le châtiment de la Reine de Cœur ne lui avaient pas totalement fait oublier le sens des réalités : Midorima se trouvait dans un hôtel très haut de gamme, fréquenté par une clientèle d'affaire cosmopolite et exigeante, des _yakuza_ puissants et réputés, mais aussi par des _jet setters_ en tout genre accompagnés des "fils et filles de" qui n'étaient là que pour s'étourdir de fêtes et claquer l'argent de leurs vieux.

La même voix se mit à chanter de manière plus qu'approximative et braillarde, toujours en Anglais, entre deux éclats de rire. Aux paroles qu'il arrivait tant bien que mal à capter, le jeune médecin en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson d'amour et cela eut le mérite de lui rappeler que le lendemain ne serait pas uniquement le jour de son anniversaire : chaque sept Juillet, tout l'archipel était en émoi et paradait de gaîté pour la célèbre fête de _Tanabata_ qui, selon la légende, permettait aux deux amants Orihime and Hikoboshi de se retrouver _(2)_.

Shintarô n'avait jamais échappé à ce festival, d'abord avec sa famille quand il vivait chez ses parents, puis maintenant avec Kazunari. Depuis toujours, cette fête traditionnelle avait fait partie intégrante de son anniversaire. Qu'en serait-il, cette année ? Lui et son petit ami dérogeraient-ils à cette sacro-sainte règle ? L'étudiant en médecine aurait-il d'ailleurs voix au chapitre ?

Au vu des derniers événements de cette soirée, rien n'était moins sûr…

Ce chant qui devenait de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, les agaça prodigieusement, lui et ses oreilles de musicien, au point que Midorima réagit impulsivement en s'approchant d'un pas rageur vers la porte principale menant dans le couloir. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, prêt à sonner les cloches de l'importune…

Et lui cogna la tête.

Elle vacilla à peine, mais poussa un cri de douleur en se penchant pour se tenir la tête des deux mains.

« _Ouch !_ _It hurts, be careful !_ S'exclama-t-elle dans cette langue étrangère que comprenait très bien Midorima… Même s'il la parlait très mal.

- _Don't_ … _be_ … _so_ … _loud_ , répliqua-t-il d'un bel accent japonais, en butant sur chaque mot et en espérant n'avoir pas fait de trop grosses fautes.

- _I am not_ ! » S'emporta-t-elle en se redressant, et Midorima eut un bref mouvement de recul en la regardant.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se pencher pour faire face à une femme : elle devait faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingts. Elle était noire et avait les cheveux plutôt courts, frisés comme un mouton d'où dépassaient… deux oreilles de… tigre.

Perplexe, le médecin en herbe avisa le reste de la tenue de cette femme grande et musclées, aux hanches larges qui devait sans doute pratiquer un sport à haut niveau : ses jambes étaient couvertes par des _tabi (3)_ tigrées lui arrivant aux cuisses. Elle portait un short très court de la même couleur, en velours, assorti à une brassière sexy servant de haut mais aussi à sa paire de gants montant jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait même… une queue de tigre…

Il pensa vaguement à l'héroïne d'un manga très _connu_ des années quatre-vingts, aux longs cheveux verts et venue tout droit de l'espace pour se marier à un Terrien coureur de jupons dont elle était tombée amoureuse _(4)_ … Et il se demanda si tous les étrangers s'amusaient à faire du _cosplay_ à minuit quand ils séjournaient au Japon dans un hôtel payé à grands frais…

« _But hey, I've come for you, get over here ! Come on, you're Alice, right?_

-Qu… _What_?

- _I was looking for you, they told me you would be in blue!_ _Come here!_ »

Eh bien, non, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

« _I… I am… not…_! »

Elle couvrit sa piètre tentative de protestation par un rire homérique et le saisit par la main, d'une poigne de fer, l'entraînant à sa suite dans le couloir complètement vide de l'étage. Si leurs pas étaient amortis par l'épais tapis rouge, nul ne pouvait ignorer leur présence, avec cette étrangère qui lui cassait les oreilles à chanter faux des paroles en Anglais !

 _I believe in you and me  
I believe that we will be  
In love eternally  
Well as far as I can see  
You will always be the one  
For me, oh yes, you will __(5)_

D'ailleurs, chantait-elle vraiment ? Parfois, elle déclamait les paroles, parfois, elle y mettait un rythme et parfois, elle s'interrompait… Pour rire !

 _Maybe I'm a fool  
To feel the way I do  
I will play the fool forever  
Just to be with you forever_

Elle était encore pire que Kazunari! Et pourtant, il y avait du niveau !

 _I believe in miracles and love's a miracle  
And yes, baby you're my dream come true_

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants en plein milieu du couplet et agita la tête comme une petite fille essayant de se souvenir des paroles.

« Ecoute… Euh… _Listen to_ …

- _Oh, yes ! I remember!_

 _-B… But I…!_ »

 _I was lost, now I'm free  
Oh, baby 'cause I believe, I do believe in you and me  
See, I was lost, now I'm free  
'cause I believe in you and me  
_

ll n'était pas sûr qu'elle enchaînait les différents couplets dans le bon ordre...

« _This way, Alice! Well… I think so!_

-Quoi? »

Et par-dessus le marché, elle n'était même pas certaine de l'endroit où elle devait l'emmener?

Ils avaient traversé tout le couloir, au bout duquel ils avaient trouvé une petite porte et emprunté un escalier de service qu'ils descendaient à toute allure, au point de lui donner le tournis. A quel étage se trouvaient-ils ? Il ne saurait le dire, tant les murs défilaient sous ses yeux.

 _Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear  
But I know  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first __(6)_

« _Shut up!_ Lui cria-t-il quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé de chanson.

 _-Never!_ »

 _Baby it's you  
You're the one I love  
You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see_

« _But…!_

 _-Can't boss me around, cutie! 'cause I'm the Cheshire tiger, lil' girl!_

-Mais ça n'existe même pas ! Explosa Shintarô, en Japonais. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de tigre là-bas, dans le Cheshire, _na no da yo_! Et… _And I am not a_ … »

Il fut coupé par ce rire agaçant qui lui vrillait les tympans et cette femme étrangère à la peau noire continua de déclamer les paroles de la chanson comme si elle les lisait :

 _Come on baby it's you_

 _You're the one that gives your all  
You're the one I can always call  
When I need you make everything stop  
Finally you put my love on top _

Elle reprit le chant en improvisation totale, répétant à plusieurs reprises la dernière phrase et Midorima décida, pour de bon cette fois-ci, de laisser tomber l'affaire.

A chaque fois, il s'emportait, oubliant qu'il était fou... C'était plus fort que lui, très certainement.

Elle ouvrit, enfin, une porte, les faisant quitter cet escalier sans fin. Elle s'arrêta avec le grand jeune homme désabusé dans son dos, si brusquement qu'il lui rentra dedans mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

Midorima pria tous les Dieux du panthéon japonais pour ne croiser personne à cette heure et pour ne pas réveiller les clients qui en seraient mécontents et iraient se plaindre à qui de droit. Et que diraient d'éventuels visiteurs en le voyant en costume bleu écossais, accompagné d'une fille noire en peau de tigre, aussi légèrement vêtue ?

Il passerait pour un pervers à tous les coups et sa réputation ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Franchement, qu'est-ce que Kuroko avait dans la tête, pour lui faire un tel coup ? Et qui étaient ses complices ? Akashi, dans un éclair de folie dont lui seul avait le secret ? Kazunari, car c'était bien son style ? Et le costume de tigre, cet idiot de Kise, peut-être ?

Et pendant qu'on y était et qu'il pouvait enfin respirer un peu… Qui était cette femme, nom de Dieu ?

« _I think we're lost, lil' girl,_ admit-elle après un silence réfléchi.

-Quoi? Coassa-t-il. J'aurai dû m'en douter !

- _Maybe we should go this way !_

- _But… Where… where do you want_ … Hésita-t-il dans sa formulation. _Where do you want me to go_?

- _Well… Can't remember exactly… But don't worry! We'll figure it out!_ »

Le jeune homme soupira, énervé, en se passant la main droite sur le visage. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter tout cela ? Certes, s'il en croyait Tsuki no Usagi _(7)_ , tout le monde était sous l'emprise de la folie de l'amour à cause de la Lune et il ne faisait pas exception. De plus, Lapin Blanc avait prononcé la sentence de la Reine de Cœur le condamnant à perdre toute notion du temps, mais quand même, il y avait des limites, non ?

« _Come here ! This way !_ »

Apparemment, non.

A ce propos, quelle heure était-il ? Il ne put le savoir car sa main gauche, au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait sa montre, se fit de nouveau emporter sans crier gare par celle, gantée orange et noire, de cette inconnue qui l'entraîna dans son sillage, dans le couloir. Par réflexe, il leva la tête et aperçut, en haut d'un mur ouvrant sur une allée perpendiculaire à la leur, un cadrant indiquant l'étage qu'ils traversaient.

Le sept.

L'ancien shooteur de la GM soupira une fois de plus, complètement blasé : à tous les coups, minuit venait de passer et ils étaient le sept Juillet.

* * *

Lapin Blanc avait écouté attentivement le message que la Reine de Cœur, à l'entame de son souper, avait voulu transmettre à son bien-aimé. Extérieurement, il était resté de marbre. Intérieurement, il en bouillait encore à la fois d'exaltation et d'appréhension.

Imaginant sans crainte de se tromper que ce pauvre Midorima devait cavaler dans tous les couloirs de l'hôtel avec le tigre du Cheshire, le héraut aux grandes oreilles était quant à lui rentré dans les appartements royaux de Sa Majesté.

La Reine de Cœur avait demandé à ce qu'il la couche, mais visiblement, elle s'était débrouillée toute seule, comme savait si bien le faire une fille de son âge et de son rang: le lourd sceptre se trouvait contre le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée, la couronne avait été suspendue au porte-manteau tandis que le manteau et les gants reposaient sur le dossier d'un des canapés. Les bottes avaient été jetées à côté du buffet, la chemise en plein milieu du couloir, le pantalon roulé en boule dans un coin près de la salle de bain et les chaussettes délicatement posées dans un pot de fleurs...

Akashi était quelqu'un de rangé et de soigneux d'ordinaire, sauf quand il était ivre de fatigue : il ne savait plus distinguer sa droite de sa gauche. Avait-il au moins pensé à se démaquiller les yeux et la bouche ?

Pour avoir sa réponse, le jeune homme aux yeux céruléens ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et vit près du lavabo, la lotion démaquillante avec son bouchon posé à côté. Au moins, les cotons et bâtonnets utilisés se trouvaient à la poubelle, c'était déjà ça…

Kuroko lui pardonna volontiers en sachant, pour le côtoyer depuis des années, que son compagnon, qui n'était décidément pas du soir, se réveillerait frais et dispo un peu plus tard dans la journée et qu'il rangerait sans broncher tout le bazar qu'il avait semé aux quatre vents. Il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y passer du temps, les weekends où l'homme d'affaires n'était pas par monts et par vaux. Sans surprise, il l'y trouva au fond du lit, allongé sur le dos comme un macchabée, sagement couvert par un drap.

Tetsuya se déshabilla sans bruit, en enlevant une à une les pièces de son costume de Lapin Blanc. Contrairement à Seijûro, il plia soigneusement ses vêtements et les rangea en une pile ordonnée sur une chaise, à côté de laquelle il posa son monocle en argent, son serre-tête de lapin et sa montre à gousset ornée des gravures de grues du Japon. Uniquement vêtu de son boxer, il se glissa discrètement dans le lit, tout contre son amoureux dont il écrasa un bras sans vergogne. Le cadavre revint à la vie et se retourna en sa direction en murmurant un ensommeillé :

« _A bas les têtes…_ »

Eh bien, il fallait croire que jouer le rôle de la Reine de Cœur, même brièvement, l'avait particulièrement enchanté… Il fallait dire que Seijûro était tellement sous pression qu'il saisissait la moindre opportunité pour relâcher complètement la vapeur, quitte à perdre un boulon ou deux dans la mécanique bien huilée de son existence. Attendri, Kuroko se retint de pouffer de rire et au lieu de cela, il lui baisa délicatement le front. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à la situation plus qu'incertaine de leur couple.

Seijûro voulait qu'il vive ici, avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas que ce monde plein de richesse et d'ostentation n'était pas celui de Tetsuya, habitué à une vie plus modeste.

De plus, les Akashi ainsi que leurs amis et alliés leur menaient la vie dure, en dépit des années, à commencer par les membres les plus âgés. La trahison de Momoi leur était restée en travers de la gorge. Seijûro avait fait un pari risqué en s'emparant de l'argent qu'il possédait pour l'investir dans cet hôtel, son château fort, et changer la direction de l'entreprise familiale. Son style, sa manière de présenter, choquait car elle était radicalement nouvelle, apportant une bouffée de modernité dans ce pays si vieux jeu et austère. Son _personal branding_ se situait à mi-chemin entre les affaires et le monde des _idols_ et nombre de ses confrères lui reprochaient de faire de temps en temps son apparition dans la presse _people_. Akashi jouait sur son image, beaucoup. Tout était calculé pour que l'on parle de lui, encore et toujours, et cette recette commençait à porter ses fruits. Il était réputé en-dehors de l'archipel, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire et il en profitait pour saisir toutes les opportunités et les mains tendues qui se présentaient à lui.

Faire confiance à de parfaits inconnus, étrangers qui plus est, plutôt qu'à sa propre famille avec laquelle il était en délicatesse… Les grands-parents de Seijûro s'en étouffaient encore.

Le jeune homme avait emporté Satsuki et Tetsuya dans son combat. La première n'en pâtissait plus sauf dans sa vie amoureuse compliquée, tandis que le second, qui était maître d'école en maternelle, s'accommodait mal de voir sa bobine dans des magazines _people_ au bras d'un autre homme qui n'était autre qu'Akashi Seijûro, héritier d'Akashi Corporation, magnat aux poches bien garnies et aux relations parfois douteuses.

Seijûro avait une réponse simple à tout cela : « Quitte ton métier, tu ne seras pas à la rue, je te l'assure », mais Kuroko aimait ce qu'il faisait à tel point que pour lui, il s'agissait plus d'une activité que d'un travail. Entouré de la bouille de petits enfants adorables, il se sentait dans son élément. Quand leur relation avait été dévoilée, il avait eu le déplaisir de croiser des journalistes et des _paparazzi_ en bas de son immeuble. Son amant avait fait pression à l'aide de méthodes peu orthodoxes pour ne pas l'éclabousser plus que nécessaire, mais la question de son avenir au sein de l'école dans laquelle il travaillait s'était posée avec la direction. Il avait réussi à sauver sa tête, mais la situation était délicate et il avait fini par changer d'établissement, puis par déménager quand Akashi lui avait promis qu'il ne serait plus importuné et qu'on ne verrait plus de photos de lui dans la presse.

Pour l'instant, la promesse était tenue, même si Kuroko préférait ne rien savoir des techniques employées par son amant, très certainement aidé en ce sens par Momoi et peut-être même, par Kise voire Aomine qui était dans la police. Ils étaient en cela protégés bien malgré eux par la famille Akashi, qui faisait tout son possible pour étouffer cette affaire nuisant à leur image de marque. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Pour toutes ces raisons et malgré les sentiments très forts qu'il vouait à son ancien capitaine, il préférait faire profil bas et ne pas s'acoquiner avec lui davantage. D'où son refus, jusqu'à présent, de vivre avec lui, ici, dans cette prison dorée de laquelle il n'était même pas besoin de sortir pour vivre confortablement.

Cette prison que son compagnon avait achetée afin de se protéger…

Tetsuya soupira en posant un second baiser sur le front de son amoureux, qui ne broncha pas. Il voulait lui attraper la main et l'évader de ce château fort pour qu'ils puissent vivre libres, heureux et amoureux. Et il avait bien une idée qu'il mijotait depuis des mois, mais dont il ne lui avait jamais encore parlée car elle était risquée : elle les ferait directement rentrer en concurrence avec de nombreux membres de l'illustre famille Akashi, et la mettre sur pied était un réel investissement financier. Sans être un expert en économie, il savait que Seijûro n'avait pas encore complètement rentabilisé l'achat de l'hôtel et qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Akashi Corporation sortait d'une restructuration et devait se consolider avant de viser plus haut, voire se lancer dans de nouveaux projets. De sorte que son idée, bien que tentante et intéressante à moyen terme, serait coûteuse à mettre en place de suite. Il faudrait s'armer de patience s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver noyé au fond de la baie de Tôkyô; prudent s'il ne voulait pas ruiner son conjoint et cette société familiale qui lui tenait malgré tout à cœur.

Il en parlerait à son ancien _point guard_ , devenu son petit ami, plus tard au réveil. Ensemble, peut-être qu'ils pourraient trouver une solution.

S'ils étaient ensemble…

Kuroko songea aux peu nombreuses fois durant lesquelles il s'était confronté à la famille Akashi. Il s'était senti pris au piège, complètement tétanisé par cette vieille aristocratie disposant de beaucoup de pouvoirs, dont celui de le faire disparaître une nuit, ni vu, ni connu. Seijûro lui-même avait fait montre de malaise devant eux, pourtant, jamais il n'avait renié les sentiments qui l'animaient. Il avait toujours été fidèle à lui-même, franc et direct, protégeant l'homme qu'il avait choisi de toutes les attaques verbales dont il avait été victime.

 _« Tes préférences, mon fils, ne sont pas véritablement le problème, du moins, pas à mes yeux, leur avait dit, seul à seul, Akashi Masaomi, le père de Seijûro. Et je n'ai rien de personnel contre vous, Kuroko-san, vous me semblez même être quelqu'un d'une compagnie agréable et je pense que nous pourrions très bien nous entendre. Mais, Seijûro… Tu es l'héritier de la famille, en vertu de nos traditions. Et quelle que soit ta vie privée, tu te dois de te marier et de faire des enfants. De ton sang, qui porteront ton nom et qui seront capables de te succéder à la tête d'Akashi Corporation. Si tu ne le fais pas… Tu mets en péril l'avenir même de la société qui nous a été léguée par ton arrière-grand père. Sans héritier à ta suite, notre famille se déchirera à nouveau dans des guerres de pouvoir et ton génie ne te suffira pas à les réconcilier. Mes parents ne veulent pas revivre ça, moi non plus. Alors, je l'exige : choisis une femme de ton rang et fais une descendance. Je fermerai les yeux sur le reste et si tes enfants sont correctement élevés, avec le temps, les autres m'imiteront aussi. Ainsi, tu pourras mener la vie que tu veux, avec qui tu veux._

 _-Vous me demandez de tromper une femme que j'aurais épousée et qui serait la mère de mes enfants._

 _-Parfaitement._

 _-C'est non. J'ai un honneur, que vous m'avez inculqué, Père… Je ne peux me résoudre à descendre aussi bas._

 _-Tu en as pourtant une à portée de main._

 _-Parlez-vous de Momoi Satsuki ? Encore moins. C'est une amie très précieuse, à Tetsuya et moi. Je ne gâcherai pas sa vie, je ne la condamnerai jamais à être malheureuse à mes côtés pour le restant de ses jours. Je ne la sacrifierai pas sur l'autel de ma paix._

 _-Et ta fidélité familiale, qu'en fais-tu ? »_

Kuroko se souvenait encore du silence pesant induit par la question de cet homme imposant de charisme, qui comptait énormément pour son amoureux. Il lui avait d'ailleurs pris la main, en signe de soutien, mais son compagnon avait baissé la tête face à son père d'une manière coupable. Au bout du compte, il avait fini par répondre :

 _« Je veux pouvoir me regarder dans un glace sans détourner les yeux. L'amitié et la fierté sont importantes et elles ne sont pas incompatibles avec la solidarité familiale. Je peux travailler pour notre Maison sans avoir à recourir à ces stratagèmes._

 _-Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu pourras diriger cette entreprise. Mais quand tes vieux jours arriveront et que tu n'auras aucun héritier légitime, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? Je ne peux cautionner ton aveuglement juvénile et irrationnel sur cette question. Diriger, c'est prévoir. Si tu t'entêtes dans cette voie sans issue, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin, inexorablement. »_

Une voie sans issue…

Il faudrait être fracassé du cerveau pour emprunter un tel chemin.

Ça tombe bien, ils étaient deux à être complètement jetés.

Ils seraient deux.

Kuroko jura que c'était la malédiction de la Lune qui lui fit murmurer contre le front de son compagnon les mots suivants :

« Soyons fous, Seijûro. Il est temps que moi aussi, je fasse tout ce qui est dans mes cordes pour rester auprès de toi. A bas les têtes. »

* * *

 _(1) Signifie littéralement "Lapin blanc"_

 _(2)_ Tanabata _est une fête traditionnelle japonaise (bien que provenant de Chine) commençant le sept Juillet et qui, selon les régions, continue certains jours entre Juillet et Août. Il s'agit du jour où se réunissent les deux amants Hikoboshi (Altair) et Orihime (Vega), d'ordinaire séparés par la Voie Lactée_

 _(3) Les_ tabi _sont les chaussons japonais séparant le gros orteil des autres doigts de pieds_

 _(4) Midorima fait référence à un_ _best seller_ _des années quatre-vingts,_ Urusei Yatsura _et son héroïne imparable, Lum (Lamu en VF)_

 _(5) Une partie des paroles de_ I believe in you and me _, de Whitney Houston_

 _(6) Une partie des paroles de_ Love on top _, de Beyoncé Knowles  
_

 _(7) Signifie littéralement "Lapin de Lune". Il s'agit d'un personnage de légende très populaire en Asie de l'Est, qui tire son origine d'une large tâche visible à l'œil nu sur la pleine Lune ressemblant à un lapin fabriquant quelque chose (de l'élixir de vie dans les contes chinois, du_ mochi _dans les contes japonais et coréens)_


	8. Chapitre 8: Black Bunny-chan

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Toujours. Car on en vient enfin aux choses sérieuses !

 **Genre :** Le délire continue

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (bien obligée, en attendant la relève), Akashi x Kuroko (je n'aurais pas pensé m'attacher autant à eux)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Black Bunny-chan**

 _You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of  
And no one, no one can take the place of you (1)_

Midorima, accompagné du célèbre chat du Cheshire… Pardon, du tigre du Cheshire, avait traversé l'hôtel en long, en large et en travers, à l'aide des escaliers de service, mais aussi de ceux utilisés par la clientèle et même des ascenseurs. Et durant tout leur périple, cette étrangère à la peau noire et affublée de ce costume de tigre n'avait pas cessé de remplir la pauvre tête de l'étudiant en médecine de toutes les chansons d'amour classique américaines, qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour la plupart.

 _This will be_  
 _You and me_  
 _Yes sir-ee_  
 _Eternally_

 _Huggin' and squeezin'_  
 _And kissin' and pleasin'_  
 _Together forever_  
 _Through rain or whatever_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _You and me_

Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle chantait toujours aussi faux? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'était pas plus essoufflée que cela avec tout le vacarme qu'elle faisait tandis qu'elle le traînait à droite et à gauche ? Lui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, alors que cette diablesse…

 _So long as I'm livin'_  
 _True love I'll be givin'_  
 _To you I'll be servin'_  
 _'cause you're so deservin'_

Increvable dans son délire. C'était certainement pour cela qu'elle avait été choisie à dessein dans ce rôle, très certainement par Kuroko, aidé par Akashi et, soyons encore plus fous, ajoutons Kazunari et Kise. Le simple fait d'imaginer ces quatre-là comploter comme des terroristes de haute voltige faisait tourner de l'œil le jeune homme à lunettes, bien malmené depuis son enlèvement.

 _From now on_  
 _From now on, yeah !_  
 _From now on_  
 _From now on, yeah!_

Mais tout cela ne répondait pas à la question principale que se posait Midorima, à savoir : « Mais qui est-elle, pour se permettre de me prendre la main comme si de rien n'était alors que je ne la connais pas ? ». Il était d'ailleurs intéressant de noter au passage qu'il avait cessé de s'interroger sur sa destination et sur sa rencontre avec le lapin aux oreilles tombantes : si la bande venue tout droit de l'Enfer était à la manœuvre une fois de plus pour le faire devenir chèvre, le pauvre condamné qu'il était avait déjà perdu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Midorima ne reconnut pas. Déjà qu'il ignorait à quel étage il se trouvait… Le tigre du Cheshire glissa deux doigts dans sa brassière de velours orange et noire pour en sortir un passe servant de clé et il déverrouilla l'entrée pour faire deux pas à l'intérieur, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sur ses talons. L'étrangère tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La chambre d'hôtel qui s'offrit à lui n'avait rien à voir avec la somptueuse suite dans laquelle Shintarô s'était changé, cependant, elle était spacieuse, avait son charme et était arrangée de manière élégante. Elle était visiblement occupée si l'on en croyait les effets personnels qui traînaient ça et là, cependant, ce n'était pas un champ de bataille, l'ensemble était plutôt ordonné, les vêtements pliés et les objets rassemblés entre eux.

 _« Mmm… Nobody's here._ _Odd but… It's better like that !_ _So exciting ! »_

L'étudiant, qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait en Anglais, sur-interpréta cette exclamation de joie l'emplissant de terreur. Cette chambre appartenait vraisemblablement à cette étrangère anglophone, voulait-elle y rester ? Avec lui ? Alors qu'une autre personne était censée se trouver dans ce petit appartement ? Et surtout, pour quoi faire ?

Son cœur commença à paniquer, craignant des actes indécents et choquant la pudeur mais contre toute attente, ils sortirent de la large pièce pour retrouver la tiédeur du couloir. Le tigre du Cheshire referma alors doucement la porte et rangea son passe contre sa poitrine.

 _« Let's go, lil' Alice !_

 _-Where ?_

 _-I wonder! »_

Et pendant qu'elle partit dans un éclat de rire, lui se morigéna mentalement pour avoir posé cette question stupide : bien entendu, qu'elle n'y répondrait pas, il ne fallait pas rêver ! Elle lui prit la main et il ne se débattit pas une seule seconde, même si la chanson qu'elle entama de sa voix criarde lui tapa sur les nerfs.

 _Open up your eyes_  
 _Then you'll realize_  
 _Here I stand with my_  
 _Everlasting love (2)_

 _Need you by my side_  
 _Wanna be your bride_  
 _You'll never be denied_  
 _Everlasting love_

 _From the very start_  
 _Open up your heart_  
 _Be a lasting part_  
 _Of everlasting love_

Et en plus, elle se permettait de faire des improvisations en tenant (mal) la dernière note du couplet! Pitié, que quelqu'un la stoppe !

Non ? Personne ?

Soupirant de dépit, Shintarô prit son mal en patience et la supporta dans l'ascenseur, suffisamment grand pour contenir une dizaine de personnes, qui les fit monter à l'avant-dernier étage. Dès que les deux portes s'ouvrirent, elle trottina à l'extérieur de la cabine sans le lâcher et le fit arpenter le couloir spacieux, dont la décoration lui rappela vaguement quelque chose sur lequel il ne parvint pourtant pas à mettre le doigt. Contrairement au précédent, ce corridor, bien que long et anguleux, ne proposait que très peu de portes. Au bout, ils prirent sur la gauche et continuèrent un moment. Ils passèrent devant un escalier tapissé réservé à la chic clientèle, poursuivirent tout droit…

Et tombèrent sur Kagami Taiga qui faisait le pied de grue devant la porte d'une chambre. Ses cheveux hirsutes étaient en grande partie couverts par un chapeau haut-de-forme noir sur lequel était apposée une étiquette : " _In this style_ " était écrit sur la première ligne, et "10/6" sur la seconde. Ce couvre-chef raffiné bien que vieillot jurait cependant avec le reste de sa tenue : Taiga était torse nu, exhibant sa musculature parfaite et portait un simple pantalon _baggy_ qui tombait sur ses hanches, au point de dévoiler la bordure de son boxer. De plus, il était chaussé d'une simple paire de tongs grises et noires. Il tourna la tête quand il s'aperçut de leur approche, avant de les fusiller du regard. Instinctivement, Midorima, qui n'avait jamais pu supporter l'arrogance sans borne de ce Japonais élevé aux Etats-Unis, montra les crocs.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas en sa direction que l'ancien étudiant de Seirin, reparti depuis des années dans le pays qui l'avait vu grandir afin de mener une carrière de haut niveau dans le basketball, vida son chargeur :

 _« Havana ! Here you are, you tricky girl ! You told me you couldn't sleep because of the heat and you wanted to have a walk ! »_

Le tigre du Cheshire, à l'appel de son prénom, sortit donc les griffes en conséquence:

« _I didn't want you to see me like that!_

 _-But why? Plus you're so sexy it hurts!_

 _-And what about you, love ? You didn't tell me you'd be the Mad Hatter! I've just checked our room, I thought you'd be sleeping but you were nowhere to be seen !_

 _-Didn't want you to see me like that either, it's so fuckin' ridiculous! First I didn't want to do it, but when you left I decided to take the opportunity. I didn't dress properly because I was in a hurry, I just planned to do the job quickly before you come back!_

 _-You shouldn't hide from me, love, you're hot as fuck ! It's such a shame!_

 _-Don't be so lewd in front of this guy and what are you doing here ?_

 _-Tetsu and Sei promised me an onsen (3) trip for both of us, love! And for you?_

 _-Erm… They just asked for a little help… I was reluctant but…_

 _-You actually did it._

 _-Because you left and I was bored and I couldn't sleep properly without you!_

 _-Love, I swear you're such a crybaby sometimes! Pretty sure your friends had anticipated your move!_

 _-Shut up ! I am not!_

 _-Yes you are, waiting for me here !_

 _-'cause I've just been told you would come here with him! So yeah, I've been waiting for you after doing the job inside ! »_

Durant tout ce dialogue en Anglais qui éclairait en partie sa pauvre lanterne qui en avait bien besoin, le jeune médecin ne put que frapper une main sur son front, désabusé par tant d'aveuglement, d'infantilisme et de bêtise réunis… Décidément, ce soir, tous les coups étaient permis et ses connaissances étaient prêtes à vendre père et mère pour obtenir des laissez-passer en tout genre de la part du "généreux" Akashi, son homme de l'ombre (Kuroko pour ne pas le nommer) et ses complices éventuels dont l'identité exacte restait à confirmer (Kazunari et Momoi étant déjà dans le lot).

Une fois de plus, il put constater la véracité des paroles du lapin de la Lune ainsi que la pertinence des mises en garde de la Reine de Cœur et de Lapin Blanc: le monde entier marchait à l'envers, cette nuit. Un pour tous, tous pour l'amour et personne pour le reste ! La raison aux orties avec Mémé et surtout, gare aux têtes !

« Hé, Midorima ! »

L'interpellé réagit en se redressant pour faire face à l'autre jeune homme qui lui prit sans autorisation la main gauche. Par réflexe, Midorima voulut la retirer mais Taiga raffermit sa prise et s'adressa à lui en Japonais (enfin !) :

« Deux secondes, le temps de finir mon job, parce que bon, j'étais censé être au lit, là…

-Et en quoi ça consiste ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je tue le Temps de manière correcte, cette fois-ci _(4)_. En te privant de toute notion du temps, comme ceci. »

Et sur ces paroles dépourvues de sens, du moins en apparence, le Chapelier Fou désigné par la Reine de Cœur pour appliquer sa sentence ôta du poignet de l'étudiant… sa montre.

« Et hop ! S'exclama-t-il en la lançant pour la rattraper et la mettre dans la poche de son pantalon extra large. T'inquiète, Midorima, tu la retrouveras, assura-t-il à son ancien adversaire de terrain lui jetant un regard outré. Alors _no stress_. Passe une bonne nuit, même si elle risque d'être très longue ! Ou très courte, mais comme tu ne le sauras pas…

- _We're leaving ?_ Demanda Havana à son _boyfriend_.

- _Yeah, hon'._

 _-Okay. Bye, Alice, see you, you're so fun to be with !_ Lui lança-t-elle amicalement d'un geste de la main. _Oyasumi_ _nasai (5)_ ! »

Machinalement, sans vraiment y faire gaffe mais surtout complètement blasé, Midorima leva à son tour le bras et les salua, tandis que les deux tourtereaux s'éloignaient main dans la main. Les sentiments qui l'animaient étaient variables et multiples, allant d'une confusion fugace à une mélancolie incompréhensible. Il était à la fois amusé de la tournure des événements, voire tentait de rire de ce qui lui arrivait. En même temps, il sentait une pointe d'amertume en se rappelant que Kuroko était allé coucher Akashi, que ce crétin de Kagami allait en faire de même avec sa petite amie et que lui, Midorima Shintarô… se demandait toujours où pouvait bien se trouver l'élu de son cœur.

En cette nuit d'anniversaire, il avait espéré être en sa compagnie, comme d'ordinaire. Puis les événements s'étaient enchaînés n'importe comment. Certes, Kazunari lui avait concocté un dîner de toute beauté et Midorima lui en était reconnaissant mais il aurait tellement voulu être à ses côtés, contre lui… Son faucon ne pouvait pas s'en être allé bien loin, mais où avait-il bien pu faire son nid ?

Au loin, il entendit Havana déclamer d'autres mots en Japonais et Taiga qui la rectifiait ou la félicitait selon les cas et quand Shintarô se retourna en direction de la porte à côté de laquelle il avait trouvé Kagami, ce fut pour se rendre compte…

Qu'il était debout face à la suite que lui avait attribuée Akashi.

Tout ça pour ça… Quelle perte de temps... Sans doute une partie de la condamnation de la Reine de Coeur.

Il hésita tout d'abord à y rentrer : comme il était seul, sans Kazunari, il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Puis il se souvint qu'un lapin aux oreilles tombantes et fou à lier voulait le rencontrer, s'il en croyait les paroles de Tsuki no Usagi _(6)_ durant le dîner. A tous les coups, la copine de Kagami qui avait joué le rôle du chat du Cheshire ne l'avait pas emmené ici par hasard. Il y avait même fort à parier qu'elle l'avait fait tourner en rond sciemment, pour une raison qu'il ignorait mais qu'il se jura de découvrir tôt ou tard. Ce fut fort de cette conviction qu'il ouvrit la porte de la suite à l'aide de son passe et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs choses choquèrent ses sens : l'odeur de vanille qui embaumait dans l'appartement sans aucune porte séparant les différentes pièces ; le ciel, la Lune et les néons de la ville qui faisaient danser des tâches lumineuses et des ombres chinoises sur les murs et les meubles. Ainsi plongé dans la pénombre, il avait l'impression d'être dans un endroit plus mystérieux et sauvage qu'une suite distinguée. Il amorça un geste pour allumer la pièce principale en appuyant sur l'interrupteur près de lui, qu'il suspendit quand il prit conscience que sur sa droite, il percevait des lueurs flottantes aléatoirement, en provenance de la chambre et qui rajoutaient à l'atmosphère secrète, presque mystique, de cet endroit pourtant parfaitement ordinaire bien que chic. Il en déduisit qu'il y avait une ou plusieurs bougies disposées dans la chambre à coucher dans laquelle il s'était changé un peu plus tôt.

Quelqu'un était venu ici et s'y trouvait certainement encore.

Prudemment, il retira ses chaussures à l'entrée, ainsi que sa veste qu'il suspendit au porte-manteau et s'y dirigea. Il glissa rapidement une main dans sa poche droite pour s'assurer de la présence de son porte-bonheur, l'épingle à cheveux. A chaque pas le menant à la chambre, son cœur s'emportait, poussé par le doute mais également l'espoir, qui l'assaillirent tous les deux en même temps au point de lui raccourcir sa respiration.

Il n'y avait pas de porte entre la chambre et le couloir et le parfum de vanille le guidait.

Il n'y avait aucune barrière l'empêchant d'aller au-devant du lapin ayant demandé à le voir, ce lapin suspect à cause de ses oreilles tombantes.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux que quelques mètres, que Midorima franchit rapidement de ses longues jambes sportives. Et là…

Comme dans la salle de réception quand, en compagnie de la Reine de Cœur et de Lapin Blanc, il avait rencontré Tsuki no Usagi…

Le jeune médecin fit une halte prononcée face à la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Dit sans fard, son corps et son esprit pilèrent net sur le seuil de la chambre, aussi sûrement qu'un freinage d'arrêt d'urgence.

« J'ignore l'heure à cause de vous. Le Chapelier Fou est passé et, alors que j'avais le dos tourné, m'a caché toutes les horloges… »

Sur les tables de nuits et la commode se trouvaient des bougies d'un diamètre assez large, disposées dans des pots et diffusant cette senteur pénétrante et sucrée, ces lumières fugaces et leurs ombres virevoltantes. Les glaces de la grande armoire sur son côté droit renvoyait à la perfection le reflet du lit immense mais surtout, les lucioles artificielles de la capitale nocturne.

« Tout cela pour vous punir d'avoir pris trop de temps pour arrêter de réfléchir, que vous êtes drôle… Chapeau. »

Et cette voix qui emplissait tant la pièce que son âme et qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la tombe, Shintarô en était persuadé…

« De sorte que je ne sais pas si vous êtes en avance ou moi en retard. Mais ce n'est pas si important, ne dit-on pas que tout est relatif ? J'en termine bientôt. »

Midorima ne répliqua rien à cela, comme s'il avait été mis _groggy_ par un coup sur la tête.

Le lapin bélier, donc. Un mètre quatre-vingts très exactement, soixante-six kilos et trois dixièmes lors de sa dernière pesée qui remontait à huit mois déjà. Il était brun, avait plaqué ses deux mèches de côté avec du gel et effacé sa raie du milieu pour bien mettre en évidence ses longues oreilles de lapin lui tombant dans le dos, noires à l'extérieur et roses à l'intérieur. Il avait les yeux en amande, d'une teinte rare : ses iris étaient bleus métallisés.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Midorima savait également que son vis-à-vis aimait se tuer les papilles gustatives en mangeant trop épicé, et que ses plats préférés étaient à base de _kimuchi (7)_. Il savait que sa cuisine était plutôt bonne et qu'il chantait à tue-tête comme un oiseau quand il préparait quelque chose de savoureux. Il savait qu'il aimait pratiquer divers sports, même si sa préférence allait toujours au basket. Le jeune homme à lunettes pouvait même affirmer sans se tromper que ce troisième lapin rencontré était drôle, attentionné, coquin, aventureux, tendre et très bavard; qu'il rigolait tout le temps; qu'il préférait les hommes et, au-dessus ou en-dessous, qu'il faisait quasiment toujours l'amour en position d'Andromaque.

D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parlait, il n'était pas célibataire, loin de là, même : ne filait-il pas le parfait amour avec une pauvre créature humaine, un banal étudiant en médecine depuis maintenant sept années ?

Le lapin aux oreilles tombantes portait un serre-taille noir radicalement féminin, en fine dentelle, qui faisait également porte-jarretelles. Des bas de soie de la même couleur y étaient d'ailleurs accrochés avec au bout des pieds des escarpins vernis, à haut talon et se nouant à l'aide de lacets.

Heureusement pour la santé mentale de Midorima, son interlocuteur portait un sous-vêtement, bien qu'original : sous son apparence de slip noir parfaitement ordinaire, la partie gauche ne comprenait pas de tissu, mais deux lanières de cuir parallèles au petit bassin, entourant et dévoilant… dévoyant la hanche. La lanière supérieure seule possédait une boucle fermée sur le tissu juste au-dessus du périnée, permettant d'attacher et de détacher le sous-vêtement à volonté sans avoir besoin de le retirer.

Malheureusement pour la santé mentale du même Midorima, cet interlocuteur lui parlait depuis une position plus qu'équivoque : de profil, le pied droit posé sur une chaise placée en plein milieu de la chambre, entre le lit et le _dressing_ , maintenant en train d'ajuster son bas après avoir fini de nouer sa chaussure. Les glandes salivaire tournant à plein régime, le grand jeune homme focalisa ses yeux de jade sur cette cuisse musclée, imberbe qui s'offrait à sa vue…

Nous sommes dans le regret de vous informer de la mort de Midorima Shintarô, dans la fleur de l'âge. Décédé à vingt-cinq ans ce samedi sept Juillet, à une heure inconnue, des suites d'une hémorragie nasale. Retrouvé baignant dans une flaque de salive, à l'intérieur d'une chambre de palace haut de gamme.

Après tout, les cordonniers sont toujours les plus mal chaussés et personne n'avait jamais dit qu'être médecin (bien qu'en herbe) immunisait de la mort. Bref, que Dieu ait son âme.

Il allait sans dire que le propriétaire dudit palace (tout comme ses sbires malfaisants) niait par avance toute responsabilité. D'ailleurs, il dormait actuellement du sommeil du juste, la conscience tranquille, innocent comme un bébé qui venait de naître. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait même voir une auréole flotter au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je suis Kuro Usagi-chan _(8)_ , nous n'aurions pas dû nous rencontrer dans des circonstances ordinaires. Mais votre amoureux, qui préparait votre soirée, voulait se déguiser en lapin pour vous surprendre… Et la Lune a frappé… Il ne devait pas s'attendre à se faire posséder par le vrai lapin que je suis, le pauvre…»

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un sourire gourmand tandis qu'il poursuivit, toujours dans la même position, le bras droit négligemment drapé sur la jambe posée sur la chaise :

« Il m'avait été conté que vous étiez bel homme… Je dois admettre que c'est bien en deça de la vérité… Midorima… _sama_ , c'est cela ? »

Sa voix se fit veloutée et onctueuse, ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement tandis qu'il se décida à incarner la séduction en personne :

« Jouez avec moi jusqu'à ce que la Lune disparaisse. En échange, je promets de vous rendre votre petit ami. C'est une proposition honnête, non ? »

Honnête ou pas, elle eut au moins l'immense mérite de faire automatiquement revenir Shintarô à la vie, parmi ses pairs. Sachant que ceux-ci marchaient sur la tête au nom de l'amour, était-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

« Si vous l'acceptez, alors j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez désormais Bl… »

Midorima décida que oui, c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

Certes, il restait maladroit et avait encore souvent des accès de timidité mais il y avait des soupes dans lesquelles il n'était pas possible de cracher et le cadre dans lequel le plongeait ce lapin plus si mystérieux que cela, pour la nuit de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, en faisait partie. De même, il y avait aussi des situations dans lesquelles il valait mieux agir au lieu de parler, ce fut la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude l'interrompit en se jetant sur lui dans l'objectif implicite de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Il lui prit le menton pour lui lever la tête, afin que le brun ouvre sa bouche et le laisse y plonger sa langue comme un sauvage. De son bras gauche, il lui encercla la hanche nue et sa main droite vint caresser la cuisse relevée. Ce fut comme cela qu'en un tour de main, Kuro Usagi-chan se retrouva complètement à la merci de son partenaire, dans une position plus que précaire et peu confortable, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Au contraire, il se laissa soumettre avec grand plaisir.

Leurs bouches se désolidarisèrent et Shintarô s'empressa de baisser les yeux à la recherche de la boucle du slip que portait Kuro Usagi-chan, afin de l'enlever et de passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Quand il la trouva, sa main gauche commença la manipulation avant de se faire gentiment taper par celle du lapin aux oreilles tombantes :

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop impatient… Lui dit-il d'une voix suave qui le fit gémir.

-J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça… Répliqua le médecin de la même manière en tentant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire, en vain car le brun l'esquiva sans mal. Et… »

Son pouce gauche fit des petits cercles sur la bosse déformant le tissu du sous-vêtement de son compagnon de jeu, qui était trempée…

« Je crois que vous aussi, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

-Mmm… »

Quand Midorima se montrait aussi séducteur et entreprenant, lui résister relevait quasiment du domaine de l'impossible pour Takao et il semblait que le fait qu'il soit possédé par un lapin maudit ne changeait strictement rien à l'affaire. Ce dernier agrippa le bras de Shintarô pour l'empêcher de lancer l'assaut sur ses parties intimes, en vain et au lieu de cela, il se retrouva pantelant, la bouche ouverte, ses yeux bleus métallisés en direction de son entrejambe, à subir un torrent de baisers dans la nuque qui accompagnait cette main droite taquinant tout ce qu'il avait entre les cuisses.

« Oh, oui… Soupira-t-il, au fur et à mesure que sa lucidité le vendait effrontément à la luxure. Mh… » Lâcha-t-il quand la main gauche experte de Shintarô vint malaxer sa fesse, avant de se glisser entre…

Et de s'arrêter, surprise par la petite vibration qu'elle ressentait à cet endroit bien précis.

« Tu… Sursauta le médecin, incrédule, avant de se faire interrompre par un index sur ses lèvres.

-Quelques petits jouets ne peuvent pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas, Midorima-sama… ? Lui dit Kuro no Usagi-chan dans un souffle en levant la tête de biais pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je… ne pensais pas que tu jouerais aussi… crûment…

-Surveillez votre langage. Vous et moi sommes… De parfaits inconnus. »

Un silence électrique. Puis :

« Kuro Usagi-chan, c'est ça ?

-Je préfère Black Bunny. Pour cette nuit.

-Black Bunny-chan… Prononça lentement Midorima, dans un Anglais au fort accent Japonais qui sonna plutôt comme "Buraku Bani-chan", mais qui fila néanmoins un frisson à l'interpellé à cause de la gravité de la voix, au point de le faire se contracter violemment autour de la petite chose qui remuait doucement en lui. Alors faisons connaissance, comme l'exige la bienséance.

-Cela tombe bien, nous avons tout notre temps. Puisqu'il a été aboli par le Chapelier Fou voulant retrouver son tigre du Cheshire, à la demande de la Reine de Coeur… Lui fit remarquer le lapin aux oreilles tombantes, d'une voix tentatrice couvrant son impatience grandissante.

-Au nom de l'amour par le pouvoir de la Lune, suite à son alliance avec Tsuki no Usagi-san… Poursuivit Midorima sur le même ton.

\- Par l'intermédiaire de Lapin Blanc… Et parce que vous vouliez réfléchir.

-J'ai compris le message. Et j'ai retenu la leçon…

-Alors prouvez-le-moi… Midorima-sama.»

* * *

 _(1) Une partie des paroles de_ This will be (an everlasting love) _, de Natalie Cole_

 _(2)_ _Une partie des paroles de_ Everlasting love _, de Gloria Estefan_

 _(3) Source d'eau chaude, dans avec une auberge traditionnelle (bien qu'il en existe des « sauvages » jusque dans les grottes ou près de la mer)_

 _(4)_ _Dans le conte_ Alice au pays des Merveilles, _le Chapelier Fou, en chantant pour la Reine de Cœur, fut accusé de « tuer le temps » d'une mauvaise manière. Il échappa à la décapitation mais se fâcha avec le Temps, qui en retour, le bloqua à l'heure du thé (six heures)_

 _(5) Signifie "Bonne nuit" en Japonais_

 _(6) Signifie littéralement "Lapin de Lune". Il s'agit d'un personnage de légende très populaire en Asie de l'Est, qui tire son origine d'une large tâche visible à l'œil nu sur la pleine Lune ressemblant à un lapin fabriquant quelque chose (de l'élixir de vie dans les contes chinois, du_ mochi _dans les contes japonais et coréens)_

 _(7) Le kimuchi (ou kimchi) est un plat d'origine coréenne composé de légumes fermentés et très épicés. Il s'agit du plat préféré de Takao_

 _(8) Signifie "Lapin Noir " en Japonais_


	9. Chapitre 9: Voyage classé X

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Obligé.

 **Genre :** Arf...

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (et je m'en donne à cœur joie), Akashi x Kuroko (ils reviendront et leur vengeance sera terrible !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Voyage classé X**

Midorima était très grand, surtout pour un Japonais, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et il en avait soupé, surtout en primaire, à se faire traiter de tous les noms de légumes verts par ses camarades de classe. Il s'était mis à détester les enfants immatures de son âge, leur préférant la compagnie de gens plus âgés et instruits, susceptibles de lui apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Son éducation avait été celle, stricte, d'une famille bourgeoise. Il aimait lire. Il adorait le piano et était un vrai mélomane, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas tant souffert que cela, au final, d'avoir été mis de côté par ses pairs.

Et puis, il y avait eu le basket, où sa précision de tireur d'élite avait affiné son égo compensant sa solitude. Sa grande taille pouvait enfin lui être utile à autre chose que de se prendre des chambranles de portes et à se recroqueviller à l'arrière d'une voiture.

Il y avait eu ses aventures de collégien avec la Génération des Miracles, parmi lesquelles il classait son amitié avec Akashi.

Et puis il y avait eu Takao.

Son faucon d'amour.

Leur histoire avait mis du temps à se mettre en place, ne fut-ce que platoniquement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shintarô s'était interrogé sur lui-même et sur ce qu'il était. Quels étaient ses points forts et ses faiblesses ? Où pouvait-il s'améliorer ? Etait-ce normal de ressentir une plus forte attirance pour les garçons que pour les filles ? D'ailleurs, était-ce normal de regarder le _point guard_ de son équipe aussi longuement et attentivement en s'attardant sur des endroits inappropriés ? Lui qui s'était complètement désintéressé de son aspect physique s'était mis à y repenser, avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Que penserait le possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_ de ses cheveux verts émeraude et de ses yeux de jade ? Ses mains n'étaient-elles pas trop grandes et ses doigts trop longs et osseux? Sa peau n'était-elle pas trop blanche et blafarde ? Et surtout, pourquoi, nom du Ciel, était-il aussi grand ? Sa taille était bien trop imposante pour quiconque, à commencer pour lui-même. Elle était ridiculement élevée. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il n'en voulait pas, ça ne lui apportait que des tracasseries et des moqueries, sauf au sein de sa famille et au club de basket.

Kazunari avait toujours eu une réponse très facile à toutes ces interrogations : de son point de vue, son petit ami était parfait. Mais il avait fallu convaincre l'intéressé et cela avait pris du temps. Ils n'avaient échangé leur premier baiser qu'en fin de troisième année. Et une fois installés ensemble pour leurs études (officiellement tout d'abord), il leur avait fallu des mois de tendresses et de caresses avant de franchir leur premier tout petit pas.

Le brun avait tourné de l'œil quand il s'était essayé pour la première fois à la fellation sur son compagnon, tant le goût basique lui avait retourné l'estomac. D'ailleurs, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il avait laissé tomber l'affaire, au contraire de Midorima qui, en futur médecin pragmatique, mettait le sperme et les sécrétions du pénis sur le même plan que la salive, la sueur ou les larmes : un liquide naturel provenant du corps. Et que dire de leurs recherches tout azimut sur la manière de réussir une pénétration anale sans faire mal au partenaire qui recevait et dans des conditions d'hygiène décentes? D'ailleurs, à l'aide de quelles règles pouvait-on définir celui qui était au-dessus de celui qui serait en-dessous ? Et si celui qui surmontait l'autre était également celui qui se faisait pénétrer, qui était le dominant ?

Ils avaient découvert la position d'Andromaque, qui restait la préférée du brun au point de le faire se déchaîner tel un ouragan en folie quand il chevauchait. Shintarô, plus généralement, adorait toutes celles qui lui permettaient d'éprouver un plaisir intense sans fatiguer de trop celui qui le lui procurait, de par leur différence de taille et de poids.

Un jour, Shintarô avait fait remarquer que comme ils étaient tous les deux des _neko (1)_ , cela ne servait à rien de reproduire les schémas classiques hétérosexuels voulant définir à tout prix un dominant et un dominé.

Un jour, Kazunari avait dit à son compagnon qu'il adorait sa grande taille et sa force qui leur permettaient tout un tas de possibilités tout en laissant place à leur imagination pour en découvrir de nouvelles.

Il avait dit que leurs vingt centimètres d'écart étaient une aubaine car elle s'inscrivait dans tout un tas de positions érotiques agréables pour eux deux.

Il avait même ajouté qu'il adorait trouver un appui solide sur son corps et qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, durant leurs galipettes, quelle que soit la posture dans laquelle il pouvait se trouver, justement grâce à sa haute stature et à sa force physique.

Le jeune homme à lunettes avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait plus su où se mettre quand Kazunari avait insisté sur la sincérité de ses paroles :

 _« Quand tu me tiens, je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas prise malgré le fait que je ne sois pas un poids plume. Pareil quand je m'appuie sur toi, je sais que tu ne cèderas pas. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de sexe. Il s'agit de notre relation toute entière. Il s'agit de nous. On peut l'entendre au sens propre comme au figuré. J'ai toujours admiré ta force, Shin-chan. Dessus, dessous, devant, derrière, ça n'a aucune importance, au fond. Je veux ressentir ta force à travers la puissance de ton corps. Je veux ta passion et ta détermination, je veux ton entêtement à prendre du plaisir ou à m'en donner. »_

Midorima n'avait pas été capable de regarder son partenaire dans les yeux les jours suivant cette déclaration, pourtant, il en était certain maintenant qu'il se rappelait de tout cela avec du recul : ces discussions avaient levé bien des tabous, ce qui avait marqué le début de leur véritable vie sexuelle.

C'était il y avait sept ans de cela.

Autant dire une éternité.

Sept années de vie commune et plus de neuf ans d'amour avaient fini par façonner leurs différentes habitudes intimes. Ils avaient eu tout le temps de se libérer de leurs complexes, des carcans sociaux et de mémoriser les positions du Kâma-Sûtra pour apprendre à connaître l'autre dans toute son intime complexité.

Midorima était passionné au lit et Kazunari trouvait qu'il faisait un formidable partenaire. Comme au basket, il était increvable. Il était brutal quand il dominait, ses prises étaient fermes mais ne faisaient jamais mal car il savait maîtriser sa force et son poids. Il faisait toujours gaffe aux postures dans leurs gymnastiques, déformation professionnelle oblige, de sorte que même après de rudes séances, le professeur tenait encore le coup. Lorsqu'il était en-dessous, Shintarô devenait aussi inoffensif qu'un nouveau-né, au point que le contraste était magique aux yeux de son partenaire.

Takao était la sensualité incarnée. Comme l'eau, il n'avait aucune forme prédéfinie, de sorte qu'il fallait être flexible pour pouvoir le suivre. Il avait fallu beaucoup de pratique à Shintarô pour l'appréhender, l'apprivoiser car avec lui, c'était le grand écart permanent : _top_ , il n'était pas rare que son faucon vire au bord d'un sadisme froid et calculé, parfaitement maîtrisé; _bottom,_ il était encore plus dévergondé et bruyant qu'une star de porno. Mais dans tous les cas, le sexe était devenu pour lui un formidable terrain de jeu sur lequel ils pouvaient tous les deux s'exprimer et se défouler en toute liberté.

Avec la routine et leurs occupations respectives au quotidien ainsi qu'avec l'âge qui montait progressivement, leurs ardeurs de jeunes premiers s'étaient quelque peu atténuées, ils privilégiaient la sensualité et la découverte de nouvelles sensations. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne savaient pas mettre et remettre le couvert quand il le fallait.

Après tout, Midorima avait toujours savouré les grands classiques, que ce soit en littérature, en musique, en repas… ou en sexe.

Et il était vraiment temps de passer à table. Son corps, ainsi que celui de son partenaire le réclamaient tous les deux.

Tandis qu'il jetait par-dessus sa tête son gilet bleu et qu'il déboutonnait sans aucun soin sa chemise blanche, il ne put empêcher son imagination, qui lui suggérait de prendre Kazunari par devant comme par derrière, de filer elle aussi vers étoiles.

Il ne fit même pas mine de la retenir.

A quoi bon brider ces images indécentes produites par son cerveau, de toute façon, puisqu'il était fou ?

D'ailleurs, cela avait-il même un sens quand, dans le monde réel, sous son nez, le lapin noir monté sur ses hauts talons se cambrait, appuyé sur sa chaise de manière plus que tendancieuse pour lui signifier on ne peut plus clairement que le repas était prêt, tout en étouffant des couinements de plaisir dus à ce qui lui gigotait à l'intérieur ?

Dès qu'il se retrouva torse nu, Shintarô souleva du bras droit la jambe de Black Bunny-chan pour l'ôter de la chaise sur laquelle elle était toujours posée. Prestement, du pied, il tourna le siège pour qu'il soit face au miroir de l'immense _dressing_. Dans l'immensité de la glace se reflétaient les néons nocturnes de la capitale. Par réflexe, Black Bunny-chan, donc, crocheta un bras dans la nuque du plus grand et il se fit soulever pour se retrouver, après avoir pivoté un peu avec lui comme une danseuse, assis sur lui posé sur la chaise. La surface du miroir était propre, de sorte que le brun eut l'impression de se retrouver directement devant la vitre donnant sur l'extérieur et cette perte de repère soudaine lui donna un léger tournis.

Le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits, les doigts agiles de Midorima avaient défait la boucle de son slip et ouvraient le pan de tissu pour en libérer une érection pulsante entre ses jambes complètement écartées par-dessus les cuisses de Shin-chan. Celui-ci ne demanda nullement la permission pour le masturber allègrement des deux mains et les gémissements, les cris de son partenaire, la manière dont il se tortillait entre ses bras, ses mouvements de hanches causés par le _plug_ anal automatique qu'il s'était vraisemblablement enfoncé pour mieux se préparer à la pénétration… Manquaient de rendre fou le jeune médecin.

« Oh, Midorima-sama…

-Ce soir, ce sera Shintarô… Black Bunny-chan.

-Shintarô-sama, plus vite ! »

" _Bien sûr, mon coeur… Tout ce que tu voudras…_ ˮ Répondit le plus grand dans sa tête.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ravalant ses propres gémissements à chaque fois que le lapin noir passait et repassait le tissu de son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe déjà dure elle aussi, avec ses fesses. C'était proprement un spectacle insupportable pour lui.

Insupportable de voir l'autre homme et ses longues oreilles tombantes bouger au-dessus de lui comme s'il allait et venait sur sa verge, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jouet vibrant. Midorima en avait tout simplement envie de jouir et pour cette raison, il se saisit de la taille de son partenaire d'une nuit pour le tenir en place et défit rapidement son pantalon de la main gauche pour en sortir sa virilité turgescente.

« Han… »

Le brun se retourna lascivement pour voir ce que faisait le jeune médecin et après avoir jugé que ses intentions ne contrariaient en rien ses futurs plans, il accepta de se lever pour retirer son petit jouet et libérer la place afin de redescendre en avalant, par ce même endroit, le sexe gonflé de son partenaire. La manœuvre prit quelques instants, le temps qu'il se mette debout sur ses hauts talons lui cambrant naturellement le dos… et qu'il se penche en avant pour en mettre plein la vue à son amant. Ce fut ce dernier qui, tout en grignotant ses fesses charnues lui faisant face, éteignit le _plug_ en tournant la molette, puis le lui retira attentivement… Enfin, aussi attentivement que le lui permirent les gémissements de Black Bunny-chan, qui poussa fort pour éjecter ce corps étranger du sien, au point d'en avoir la respiration coupée.

Shintarô, délesté de tout scrupule, laissa tomber le _sextoy_ sur le sol, préférant admirer l'entrée béante qui lui faisait face et qui ne tarderait pas à l'engloutir entièrement… Il ouvrit bien les jambes lorsque son amant écarta d'une main le slip qu'il portait toujours, pour descendre sur sa verge de sortie. Il respira profondément et se laissa aller, au point de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière dans un soupir, quand leur union fut finalisée.

C'était délicieux. Juste comme il l'aimait, les muscles anaux de son partenaire avaient suffisamment travaillés pour être lisses, détendus, chauds et réceptifs, en un mot accueillants, rien que pour lui.

C'était le paradis.

Sur ses cuisses et autour de lui, le lapin noir commença à se mouvoir lentement, comme si, à l'aide de caresses muettes, il lui demandait de revenir sur Terre pour jouer avec lui. Ses mouvements apaisants sortirent Shintarô de sa béatitude. Il se redressa en prenant son temps, trouva un appui stable sur ses pieds et se mit à parcourir de ses grandes mains les abdominaux cachés par le serre-taille, pour descendre sur les cuisses et les jambes parfaitement épilées.

« Conduisez-moi vers les étoiles, Black Bunny-chan, susurra Midorima à l'oreille du lapin, en reprenant partiellement pied. J'ai un ami qui réside à côté, sur la Lune… Comme d'habitude, je vous fais confiance pour m'amener à bon port. »

Et il baissa le regard en direction de la nuque humide de sueur de son faucon, plutôt que de fixer le miroir : la présence de celui-ci lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet, il craignait d'éjaculer trop prématurément si en plus de tout ce que Black Bunny-chan lui faisait vivre et ressentir, il l'admirait à travers la glace. Il posa le dos de ses mains de chaque côté de leurs cuisses, afin que le brun les saisisse et les utilise à sa convenance, comme support, pour garder l'équilibre durant leur voyage.

Il n'y avait pas de plus plaisante traversée que celle-ci, dans une variante de la position du cheval renversé, assurément. Shintarô l'avait longtemps fantasmée quand, encore adolescent, il regardait Kazunari pédaler sur son vélo depuis la carriole dans laquelle il circulait quotidiennement en ville. Leur première fois dans cette posture l'avait fait jouir avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait et depuis, il avait appris à faire attention et à ne pas se stimuler plus que nécessaire.

Les halètements de son amant, son poids qui variait selon la force, l'amplitude, l'inclinaison et la nature de ses mouvements, les gouttes de sueur qui dévalaient sur sa peau, ses oreilles de lapin qui lui frappaient doucement le torse et ses cheveux noirs qui lui caressaient le bas du visage par intermittence étaient plus que suffisants.

Vraiment.

Midorima lui laissa toute la latitude dont il avait besoin pour jouir sans entrave. Il le laissa s'appuyer à sa convenance sur toutes les parties de son corps, comme les épaules, les genoux ou la paume des mains. Et quand il sentit les muscles internes se resserrer autour de sa verge, quand les cris de son conjoint résonnèrent sur tous les murs de la chambre alors qu'il puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour se mouvoir malgré l'orgasme qui lui fauchait le système nerveux et lui coupait le souffle, le futur médecin sut qu'il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps lui aussi. Sa main gauche se saisit du sexe de son amant et le masturba afin de prolonger son plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un jet liquide sur la surface de la vitre. Ses yeux verts, vitreux, avisèrent le sperme encore qui maculait le miroir et refroidissait rapidement, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

Car Black Bunny-chan répétait son prénom, encore et encore, pour s'encourager à poursuivre ses efforts et l'amener à l'extase à son tour et en cet instant, il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde. L'entreprise n'était pas simple après s'être fait sexuellement foudroyé sur place mais le brun persévéra jusqu'à être récompensé par la semence de celui qu'il avait tant attendu, qui se déversa en lui, dans son anus sensible. Le reflet du miroir lui montrait ce regard vert de jade qui le rendait dingue, embué de plaisir et contre son oreille, il pouvait sans mal ressentir le souffle erratique de son aimé. Il gémit lui aussi, avant de faire une pause en s'effondrant, le dos contre la large poitrine de… Shintarô-sama.

Ils se calmèrent quelque peu après ce premier _round_ imprévu, mais qui avait déjà rempli bien des promesses. En reprenant leur souffle, ils en profitèrent pour échanger quelques mots :

« Alors ? Votre voyage ?

-Parfait. Tout simplement parfait.

-Et ces étoiles ? Les avez-vous vues ?

-Elles étaient… plus scintillantes que jamais… Merci, Black Bunny-chan.

-Vous êtes récompensé de votre audace à procurer du plaisir à un inconnu que vous venez à peine de rencontrer…

-Je paye déjà le prix de cette audace, le feu qui m'animait quand je suis rentré a diminué d'intensité.

-C'est très bien ainsi et convient à la suite du programme que je vous ai concocté… Shintarô-sama.

-Vraiment ?

-Soumettez-vous à moi… Vous en serez le seul juge.

-Je vous appartiens déjà. Je suis votre dévoué serviteur cette nuit, Black Bunny-chan… »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Midorima se saisit d'une main enlacée à la sienne et en baisa le dos avec déférence.

« Alors suivez-moi. Notre prochain terrain de jeu sera le lit, lui dit le lapin coquin en se levant de son siège très confortable et chaud, suivi par ledit siège sur pattes. Dénudez-vous et allongez-vous sur le ventre, la tête au pied du lit, vous êtes si grand... »

Midorima s'exécuta docilement, un peu surpris de voir son amant se déplacer et tenir debout avec autant d'élégance sur des talons hauts.

« Tenez, prenez ça, vous en aurez sans doute besoin », lui conseilla le brun en lui donnant l'un des oreillers.

Shintarô s'en saisit et croisa ses bras dessous. Il avait une vague idée de ce que tramait le lapin noir et les noms de diverses positions qu'il adorait lui vinrent en tête : "le tigre couché", "l'approche latérale" ou encore, "classé X"… Emoustillé, il tourna néanmoins la tête pour le suivre des yeux. Il le vit sortir une toute petite bassine de sous le lit et la poser sur la table de chevet, en faisant gaffe à la bougie posée dessus et qui diffusait cette senteur de vanille dans toute la suite de l'hôtel. Il le vit ensuite se rendre en face, où se trouvait la commode, pour se saisir d'une bougie identique posée dans un pot métallique inhabituellement gros qui l'intrigua.

Black Bunny-chan se dirigea vers Midorima et… lui retira sa paire de lunettes de sa main vacante.

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin », l'assura-t-il en les déposant également sur la table de chevet, près de la bassine.

La chambre n'était pas dans l'obscurité totale car les volets n'avaient pas été baissés, de sorte qu'on y voyait plutôt bien malgré la pénombre. Sur le mur, amplifié par le miroir, l'éclairage artificiel de la ville vue du vingt-et-unième étage brodait des tapisseries mouvantes du plus bel effet.

Midorima trouvait cela infiniment romantique. Même si, complètement myope, il ne pouvait que distinguer des lueurs floues.

Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et la tourna en direction de la capitale. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de son partenaire, derrière lui, entre ses longues jambes qu'il écarta par habitude, pour lui faire de la place.

« Reculez un peu vers moi… Voilà, comme ça… »

Il sentit Kazunari s'asseoir et étaler ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, formant certainement une sorte de losange imparfait entre eux.

« Vous sentez-vous à l'aise ?

-Oui…

-Très bien. Détendez-vous, maintenant. Ne pensez plus à rien… »

* * *

 _(1)_ Neko _désigne en Japonais celui qui est en-dessous (le terme «_ uke _» étant exclusivement réservé au genre_ yaoi _et signifiant « défendre »)_


	10. Chapitre 10: Le cadeau du cerisier

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Obligé.

 **Genre :** Arf...

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (et je m'en donne à cœur joie), Akashi x Kuroko (ils reviendront et leur vengeance sera terrible !)

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Dire que dans mon premier jet initial, ce chapitre devait être l'avant-dernier… Ca me déprime rien que d'y penser…

 _ **Remerciements :**_ Les « survoleuses » **IIthril** et **Laura-067** , je vous remercie de laisser des commentaires, malgré votre altitude ! Et je remercie également chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont laissé des _reviews_ , permettant d'améliorer et d'étoffer drastiquement cette histoire ! **Rinfantasy** , **Mimi98** , **Pocky-S-chan** , **Takkaori** , **Riddikulus** et **6Starligt6** , cette histoire ne serait pas grand-chose sans vous ! Donc merci pour tout, en espérant que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin, il y a encore des surprises !

 **Remerciements (bis) :** Même si je ne connais pas les autres lecteurs, je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Le cadeau du cerisier en fleurs**

Midorima s'était fait déposséder de tous ses biens personnels.

Tour d'abord, il avait perdu la tête suite à de méchants coups de montre à gousset sur la caboche, donnés par un lapin particulièrement sadique derrière son air placide.

A la porte de la suite dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement, il avait croisé un chapelier pas si fou qui lui avait retiré sa montre.

Par charité, il ne comptait pas la petite amie de ce dernier qui lui avait enlevé un sens pourtant essentiel, à force de bramer dans ses oreilles de musicien : l'ouïe.

Une fois dans la chambre, face aux appels de phare du lapin dément aux oreilles tombantes, qui consistaient à remuer des hanches sous son nez, il ne s'était pas fait prier pour se dévêtir entièrement.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de lui confisquer ses épaisses lunettes noires.

Eh bien, croyez-le ou pas : l'étudiant en médecine ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Il songea à ce propos que puisqu'il n'y voyait plus grand-chose, il valait mieux fermer les yeux. Confortablement allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur un oreiller de qualité, il aurait pu s'endormir sans problème, si tout son corps n'anticipait pas chacune des actions de son brun aux yeux en amande.

Il les attendait avec une impatience qui croissait à chaque nouvelle seconde écoulée. Voir le lapin noir jouir avec une telle force, face au miroir, lui donnait envie de vivre une expérience similaire en intensité. Et il adorait avoir quelque chose au fond de lui. Imaginer Kazunari le pénétrer avec douceur, puis faire de tendres allées et venues en lui, lui procurait de brèves décharges dans tout le corps et détendait son sphincter et les muscles de son canal anal.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il obtint : au lieu de cela, des caresses envahirent son monde. Des baisers délicats dans ses mèches sinople, des effleurements des lèvres, le long du lobe de son oreille dévoilée; des mains sur ses épaules, dans son cou, qui descendaient dans tout son dos de part et d'autre de la colonne vertébrale pour faire une halte sur ses fesses, avant de poursuivre leur chemin sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, sur ses mollets, ses chevilles jusqu'au terminus, la plante de ses pieds. Les mains refirent le chemin en sens inverse mais sur les côtés. Un bref baiser dans ses cheveux vint ponctuer cette mise en bouche.

Intérieurement, Shintarô frissonnait. Qu'est-ce que Black Bunny-chan mijotait, avec cette bougie à l'odeur sucrée dont il s'était saisi tantôt ?

Un liquide gras s'écoula sur le bas de son dos, glissa sur sa hanche et répondit à sa question muette. Il ne sursauta pas, car cette huile était chaude sans être brûlante. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ça devint apaisant quand le lapin noir esquissa de brefs mouvements de massage avec ses doigts, à l'endroit rendu glissant par l'huile parfumée…

Midorima gémit doucement, pour donner son accord à poursuivre. Le liquide fut versé sur ses fesses, qui se firent masser lentement, entièrement, l'une après l'autre, puis les deux ensemble… Se délassant complètement, Shintarô savoura en silence cette attention qui ne lui était pas inédite, mais dont il se ravissait à chaque fois. Ses fesses furent écartées et de l'huile chaude vint se déverser entre, plus particulièrement sur son sphincter anal qui réagit positivement en retour. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le pouce qui servit à apprivoiser cet endroit de moins en moins hostile avec les années. Il fallait dire que le médecin et son conjoint avaient de la pratique, puisqu'ils adoraient tous les deux le plaisir anal. Le plus grand se détendit rapidement sous l'impact de ces caresses plus intimes et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure à chaque fois qu'une légère pression était employée sur son entrée de derrière, qui se ramollit petit à petit.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un gémissement muet quand il se fit pénétrer par un premier doigt et de l'huile fut versée sur tout le pourtour de l'anus, afin de prévenir toute irritation. Le brun n'enfonça rien, il laissa son index se faire aspirer progressivement à l'intérieur, comme dans du beurre, puis il l'agita de haut en bas, fit de petits ronds et enfin, le sortit pour le réintroduire de nouveau.

Ces allers et venues en lui… Pour Midorima, c'était tout simplement divinement addictif. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il songea que son homme avait toujours pris soin de le préparer consciencieusement car il détestait le voir en peine. La rencontre de l'index scrutateur et de sa prostate alluma des étincelles nerveuses, dans un premier temps dans tout le bas de son corps. Puis elles se multiplièrent et se propagèrent sans qu'il ne décidât de quoi que ce fût. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant qu'il ne sentît un second doigt, le majeur, venir rejoindre son petit frère. Comme au premier, il souhaita la bienvenue chez lui, dans son antre, en gémissant un peu plus fort, cette fois-ci. Le mouvement de pénétration se fit plus franc, moins joueur et cela lui convint. Il sentit les doigts tourner et se retourner contre sa prostate, faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour étirer les murs, lui procurant une douleur suffisamment vague pour passer outre. Son corps commença à en réclamer davantage. Il avait envie de plus et pour le faire comprendre, il se mit à bouger le bassin et à contracter ses muscles à intervalles réguliers.

Il sembla que son amant d'une nuit comprît le message, car ses mouvements de doigts se firent plus vigoureux, lui arrachant des halètements de plus en plus forts et des impulsions électriques en chaîne dans tout le corps. Ses fesses se faisaient griffer et masser d'une main, l'excitant davantage, notamment en changeant sans cesse les sensations ressenties dans son rectum. Black Bunny-chan se retira finalement, avant d'entamer un nouveau jeu avec son autre main, la droite : faire rentrer, tour à tour, chacun de ses doigts, un peu comme s'il se les essuyait un à un avec une serviette. A chaque nouvelle pénétration, Midorima se faisait entendre. Tous ces préliminaires, certes agréables, ne lui faisaient pas oublier la visée ultime de l'affaire : un coït anal en bonne et due forme, et c'est ce qu'il réclama, comme il le put, à son lapin noir.

En plus des doigts qui jouaient avec lui, il sentit quelque chose d'assez dur venir heurter la peau, rendue grasse par l'huile, de ses fesses et il s'en réjouit intérieurement. Après quelques caresses en forme d'adieu, ils se retirèrent de son corps, pour laisser place à ce que Midorima identifia très vite comme un pénis en silicone tout huileux et glissant en lui somme toute assez facilement.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas les vertus d'un vrai, mais sa présence était néanmoins agréable et comblait efficacement le manque bref qu'il avait subi. Vaguement, il se demanda pour quelle raison le lapin noir ne faisait pas le boulot lui-même comme il l'avait tant souhaité, puis il comprit tout seul, comme un grand, lorsque Black Bunny-chan mit en route le système de vibrations en tournant une petite molette.

Les longs doigts fins, agiles au piano, au basket et avec un bistouri, mais complètement inefficaces dans une cuisine, se crispèrent à mort dans l'oreiller, qui servit à étouffer les cris que l'étudiant en médecine poussa sous la forte stimulation à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Son corps commença à convulser et instinctivement, il bougea des hanches pour se frotter contre le drap.

« Bien… Constata son amant coquin en lui écartant les fesses pour bien s'assurer de la bonne position de l'objet, complètement oublieux des bruits fauves, animaux que poussait son compagnon. Poursuivons. »

D'humeur joueuse, le lapin qui possédait le corps de Kazunari regarda le petit ami de celui-ci commencer à se caresser de manière désordonnée, puis se leva pour ouvrir le premier tiroir de la table de chevet, duquel il en sortit une petite serviette qui lui servit à s'essuyer les mains.

« Touche-moi… Kazunari, touche-moi…

-Eh bien, vu qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi… Dois-je obéir ? Après tout, rien ne nous dit qu'il serait consentant à ce que je vous touche… »

Midorima grogna de frustration : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire des jeux d'esprit ! Et d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement à une réplique digne de ce nom, au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait…

Il pensa brièvement à rétorquer que des scrupules aussi chastes et pudiques n'avaient plus leur place entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour face au miroir. Mais puisqu'il était fou, il n'en fit rien et passa ses mains sous ses hanches pour se saisir de ses testicules et les masser à leur tour. Les yeux toujours fermés, il ne vit pas son amant d'un soir se saisir à nouveau de la bougie parfumée à la vanille. En revanche, Shintarô le sentit s'agenouiller au-dessus de ses cuisses, se plaçant de telle sorte à ne pas faire reposer tout son poids sur lui. Tout comme il sursauta à l'huile de massage à la vanille qui se déversa sur les épaules tressautant comme des folles.

« Oh… Oh, ça vient… »

Black Bunny-chan ricana brièvement, puis se pencha au-dessus de son dos et posa une main ferme sur la nuque de son partenaire, à la fois pour le maintenir en place et l'étrangler très légèrement alors qu'il jouissait violemment au point d'en perdre connaissance quelques secondes.

Le jeune médecin revint à lui en poussant un hurlement sauvage qui hérissa le poil de Black Bunny-chan, avant de le faire sourire matoisement. Il desserra sa prise et de l'autre main, qui tenait toujours la bougie, il continua à verser un peu d'huile chaude. Il la reposa soigneusement sur la table de chevet à ses côtés et entama son massage d'amour sur le corps en sueur, rouge, brûlant et sensible de Shintarô.

Il lui massa le corps entièrement, ne faisant de légères pauses que lorsque Midorima se contractait sans forcément crier gare, en proie à un orgasme dévastateur. De sorte qu'il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour mener à bien son projet, durant lesquelles son conjoint ne compta même pas le nombre de fois où il jouit. Black Bunny-chan s'attarda tout particulièrement sur les jambes, qu'il savait sollicitées à cause des activités médicales du jeune homme allongé. Malgré les bas de contention qu'il portait quand il était à l'hôpital, Shintarô souffrait parfois des jambes parce qu'il était souvent debout. Et il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bon massage pour raviver la circulation sanguine, détendre les muscles et les articulations.

Quand il en eut terminé, par les pieds, Black Bunny-chan déclara accomplie cette seconde partie et bougea sur le lit afin de voir attentivement l'état dans lequel il avait laissé Shintarô… Paroles incohérentes entrecoupées de gémissements, _checked_. Peau rougie et tendre, _checked_. Regard complètement à l'ouest, _checked_. Larmes aux coins des yeux, _checked_. Cheveux embroussaillés sur l'oreiller, _checked._ Salive à la commissure des lèvres, _checked._ Doigts et membres qui n'obéissaient plus, _checked_. Sperme étalé sur le drap en ruisseaux, _checked_. Le jugeant cuit à point, le brun décida de lui accorder une faveur en éteignant le pénis en silicone, puis en le lui retirant avec précaution. Midorima l'y aida en poussant bien fort avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Mais il ne bougea pas davantage car son corps avait été complètement épuisé par tout le plaisir qu'il en avait retiré. A quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le lapin aux oreilles tombantes rit doucement dans ses cheveux avant de lui dire :

« Vous aurais-je sur-estimé, Shintarô-sama ? Votre anniversaire vient pourtant à peine de commencer… Enfin, cette déclaration n'est pas objective, puisque nous n'avons plus la notion du temps à cause de vous, lui précisa le brun d'une voix moqueuse.

-C'était… trop bon… Se justifia ce dernier dans un murmure à moitié étouffé par l'oreiller qu'il avait retourné tant il était humide, au point d'en devenir désagréable.

-Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux dans cette chambre, j'ai trouvé une chose très jolie, cachée dans un tiroir. Alors, j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous, que voulait vous offrir votre petit ami. Mais il se peut que je me sois trompé. Cette chose très jolie était dans une petite boite, voyez-vous… Et lorsque je l'ai ouvert, j'ai tout de suite vu… un cerisier en fleurs… un cerisier en fleurs joyeusement balancé par un vent taquin… Alors je crois que c'est ce cerisier qui a voulu vous déclare sa flamme… »

Les paroles du lapin démoniaque n'avaient à proprement parler aucun sens… Mais Midorima n'était plus en état de s'attarder sur la logique ou non de cette explication. Et comme, de toute façon, il était complètement fou, il préféra se laisser bercer par la voix chantante qui lui parlait, comme un nourrisson s'endormant dans les bras maternels et rassurants.

« Connaissez-vous un tel cerisier ? Pas moi. Mais j'ai regardé attentivement ce présent. Et j'en ai déduis qu'il pourrait vous convenir, en effet.

-Et… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux de jade en tournant la tête en direction du miroir, dans lequel il devina, dans un flou plus qu'artistique, son partenaire se lever, dégrafer les attaches de ses bas, pour enlever définitivement son sous-vêtement.

-Vous le saurez… A condition de m'autoriser une petite faveur. »

A la vue de la mi-molle qu'arborait fièrement Kazunari, Shintarô devina sans problème ce qu'il voulait.

« Je suis à vous toute la nuit, Black Bunny-chan. Alors je suis prêt à accepter votre proposition, même si à première vue, elle ressemble à un chantage.

-Mais c'en est un, Shintarô-sama. Je n'ai pas autant de vergogne que les humains de la Terre, vous savez… »

Maintenant qu'une bonne partie de sa libido s'était évaporée, Midorima pouvait regarder la scène sans crainte depuis le miroir. A tous les coups, son amant saurait raviver son désir d'une belle manière, il était très doué pour cela. En fait, la simple vision, bien que floutée de lui, sans sous-vêtement, mais avec son serre-taille à porte-jarretelles, ses bas noirs, ses chaussures à talons et ses oreilles de lapin qui lui tombaient dans le dos suffisait à remuer un petit quelque chose à l'intérieur du corps de Shintarô.

Il se redressa sur les coudes, vit le brun remonter sur le lit, s'allonger au-dessus de lui et le prendre lentement, tendrement comme il l'aimait. Après la déferlante suscitée par le _sextoy_ vibrant additionné au massage à la vanille sur son corps en feu, ce changement de rythme était une accalmie plus que bienvenue. A cause de leur différence de gabarit, son conjoint s'appuyait souvent sur son dos large pour se mouvoir en lui et contrôler ses mouvements, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il adorait.

Au fur et à mesure que le lapin noir apportait des variantes, il ressentit la hampe de chair de ce dernier prendre du volume dans son anus. Le jeune médecin aimait cette sensation progressive et se laissa envahir par le plaisir de sentir un poids, une force, contre sa prostate gonflée et rendue très sensible elle aussi. Son partenaire allait et venait en lui à sa guise, comme s'il était chez lui. En quelque sorte, c'était le cas et il désirait procurer ce sentiment chaleureux à son bien-aimé, possédé par un lapin noir.

Leurs halètements, seuls bruits audibles dans toute la suite, devinrent des ahans quand les coups de reins du plus petit d'entre eux se firent plus incisifs, plus exigeants : il tentait de localiser son orgasme.

Puis les chocs entre leurs peaux se firent plus doux lorsque le brun se mit à onduler lascivement en lui, en roulant les hanches : d'accord pour le trouver et jouir, mais pas tout de suite quand même…

Ce petit jeu d'alternance dura suffisamment pour faire envie à Shintarô, qui changea de position en repliant ses jambes interminables tout en faisant le dos rond, ce qui lui permettait de bouger avec plus d'amplitude pour rejoindre, à mi-chemin, les mouvements sophistiqués de Black Bunny-chan… Qui grogna de joie en constatant qu'il pouvait ainsi plus facilement trouver un appui stable sur le dos graisseux de son partenaire, en y posant carrément ses coudes.

Encouragé par la manœuvre qui lui facilitait considérablement la tâche, il poussa plus fort et plus loin, faisant crier son médecin à chaque collision de ses hanches et ses testicules contre les fesses huilées de celui-ci. Ils finirent, c'était prévisible, en levrette à la sauvage, qui n'en libéra qu'un sur les deux : en effet, au moment où Midorima s'apprêtait à éjaculer, le brun le lui dénia ce petit plaisir en enserrant la base de son pénis, lui causant un orgasme sec qu'il ne regretta pas tant que ça, au final. Black Bunny-chan, en revanche, ne mit aucune restriction à son propre plaisir et jouit, en râlant de plaisir, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis l'occurrence précédente.

« Je préfère me relâcher en vous, qu'à l'extérieur, admit-il en retrouvant son souffle.

-Mmm…

-C'est une autre saveur, plus diffuse… Plus prégnante… Vous méritez votre cadeau, assurément, Shintarô-sama.

-Ah…»

En guise de précision, le brun lui baisa le dos et se retira pour aller chercher quelque chose sous le lit.

« Ce présent est un petit bijou fort utile, ce qui est suffisamment rare pour être souligné. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Midorima fit le lien avec la conversation précédente, qui avait dévié sur des cerisiers en fleurs… Mais comme son cerveau n'était toujours pas en état de fonctionner correctement, il abandonna les prémices de réflexion et fit simplement remarquer :

« Vous en cachiez, des choses, en-dessous…

-N'est-ce pas ? Le voici. »

Black Bunny-chan revint sur le matelas et lui montra une petite boite semblable à celles utilisées pour offrir une grosse montre métallique, par exemple. Il voulut s'en saisir pour l'ouvrir, mais le lapin noir fut plus rapide en la soustrayant à sa vue.

« Un bijou ne se regarde pas, il se porte. Revenez à quatre pattes, comme tout à l'heure, c'était très bien.

-A quatre pattes ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Cessez de poser des questions et faites-moi confiance. Vous ai-je déçu jusqu'ici ?

-Non.

-Bien, alors obéissez. Vous m'appartenez toute la nuit, rappelez-vous. »

C'est vrai qu'il avait sorti cette phrase à plusieurs reprises… Défait mais surtout, se rappelant des coups de montre à gousset sur la tête, Midorima n'insista pas plus et fit comme on le lui demandait. Il sentit des baisers sur son flanc et le bas de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses. Qui furent écartées une nouvelle fois. Un métal froid le pénétra lentement et facilement, le faisant hoqueter de surprise malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas plus profond, ni épais qu'un pénis. Le bout était étroit, la base large, mais rien d'insurmontable pour lui.

« Là… C'est fini ! Regardez dans le miroir ! »

Et sur ces paroles, le brun alluma la lampe de chevet et lui mit ses lunettes. Il lui tint une fesse pour bien l'écarter et Shintarô se tourna pour avoir le miroir dans son dos, avant de tourner la tête.

Un…

Un bijou anal…

« Il s'agit d'acier chirurgical, qu'on utilise pour les _piercings_. Et l'émeraude polie est une vraie, il a certainement fallu débourser une petite fortune pour le sertir ! Je trouve qu'il vous va à ravir, Shintarô-sama… Il n'enlève strictement rien à votre beauté naturelle… »

Peu importe les circonstances, Kazunari savait le caresser dans le sens du poil. Toujours.

« Au contraire, il sublime votre nudité, jusqu'à cet endroit inconnu de tous… Sauf de moi et de votre petit ami. »

Toujours, toujours, toujours.

C'en était presque vexant.

La frustration était d'autant pire qu'avec toutes les stimulations subies par son anus, celui-ci ne cessait de pulser à haute fréquence, appuyant la prostate contre le métal lisse du bijou et procurant au futur médecin des frissons de plaisir encore une fois renouvelés, sans même que ce ne fût volontaire.

« Passons donc à la suite du programme. Nous inverserons, cette fois-ci. Et nous pourrons tester le présent que vous avez reçu.

-Inverser ? Quoi donc ? » Lui demanda Midorima en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun vint s'allonger sur le lit, sur le dos, la tête sur les oreillers restants dans le lot. Puis il leva et écarta ses jambes, qu'il retint à l'aide de ses bras.

« Nous pouvons enfin fêter vos vingt-cinq ans en bonne et due forme. Je suis à vous jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Et je vous attends… » Lui dit-il d'une voix coquine en agitant ses gambettes grandes ouvertes, couvertes par les bas de soie.

Midorima sentit un regain de vigueur venant de nulle part s'emparer de lui. Il le savait, qu'il avait toujours pu compter sur les idées de son partenaire pour donner un bon coup de fouet à sa libido… Et puis, il n'avait pas éjaculé lors de leur dernière union car ce vieux roublard de lapin démoniaque avait bien prévu sa mise en scène … D'un œil avide, il contempla ce qui s'offrait à lui et en déglutit d'envie. Le brun, qui adorait visiblement avoir l'attention tournée sur lui, s'amusa en changeant de position à plusieurs reprises, toujours dans une tendance sexy et affolante, l'arrière-train bien visible… Même s'il faisait gaffe à ne rien abîmer avec ses chaussures.

L'appel de ce lapin maudit était muet, mais Shintarô l'entendait comme un rugissement qui faisait vibrer tout son être.

« Vous me provoquez, encore une fois, Black Bunny-chan… Je retrouverai mon petit ami au lever du jour, je vous le garantis, lui susurra-t-il en s'avançant à quatre pattes vers lui.

-Pari tenu ! »

Le brun, qui s'était couché sur le flanc, une jambe en l'air comme s'il posait pour un magazine de charme, poussa un petit cri amusé quand son Jules se jeta un peu brutalement à ses côtés, dans son dos, pour lui donner ce qu'il réclamait. Ses rires se tarirent, laissant place à des gémissements de plaisir au moment de la pénétration qui se passa sans à-coups. Comme deux petites cuillères sagement rangées dans un tiroir à couverts, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et se caressèrent tendrement. Le brun s'amusa avec les doigts de Shintarô tandis que celui-ci allait et venait en lui, avec un rythme paisible.

« Puisque vous êtes à moi, je vais vous faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe, lui affirma-t-il.

-Prenez garde à ce que je ne m'endorme pas, l'avertit Black Bunny-chan.

-Vous endormir ? Interrogea avec rhétorique le médecin, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Je ne vous crois pas. Ce n'est pas votre genre, assurément.

-Et… Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Souffla le brun sur ses lèvres, après un autre baiser du même genre.

-Vous aimez trop ces moments intimes pour ne pas en profiter jusqu'au bout. Et n'avez-vous pas dit que vous vouliez jouer toute la nuit ? »

Leurs langues se touchèrent. Le lapin noir gémit, non pas à cause de la position inconfortable de son visage tourné vers le haut, alors qu'il était sur le côté, mais parce qu'il sentit son petit ami s'emporter, s'enflammer dans sa bouche.

« Vous m'intoxiquez, avoua à brûle-pourpoint le brun, en rompant leur contact buccal pour se pencher en avant et accentuer ainsi la profondeur de la pénétration. Votre bien-aimé a tellement de chance de partager votre vie… »

Shintarô, pour toute réplique, se saisit de sa jambe supérieure, qu'il maintint levée en la posant sur son bras droit.

« Han… Oui…

-Vous n'avez encore rien vu… »

Car lui aussi avait beaucoup de chance de partager la vie d'un faucon d'amour nommé Takao Kazunari. Et il avait bien l'intention de le lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers, dans toutes les positions possibles, cette nuit…


	11. Chapitre11: On a les amis qu'on mérite-1

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Obligé.

 **Genre :** Arf...

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao, Akashi x Kuroko

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ J'étais malade hier et aujourd'hui, mais j'ai réussi à réécrire ce chapitre à temps pour le poster ! Vive les weekends prolongés !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: On a les amis qu'on mérite (1** **ère** **partie)**

Se défaire de l'étreinte de Shintarô après l'amour était un défi nécessitant de la prouesse, de l'agilité et de la souplesse, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de savoir-faire que l'on ne pouvait acquérir qu'après beaucoup de pratique.

Takao Kazunari, épuisé par la nuit sans sommeil qu'il avait passée auprès de cet homme dont il partageait la vie, n'avait pas réagi quand ce dernier, en s'endormant, l'avait piégé comme un poulpe, entre ses longs membres. Patient, le brun avait attendu les ronflements de son bien-aimé avant de se saisir du bras droit de celui-ci qui lui pesait sur les côtes, pour le repousser le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas réveiller son propriétaire. Cette étape était de loin la plus simple, car le pire restait à venir : retirer de sa hanche la lourde cuisse qui y était posée. D'expérience, Kazunari savait qu'il devrait s'y prendre à deux fois et il attendit quelques minutes pour s'assurer que Midorima dormait toujours aussi profondément. Avec précaution, il se saisit de cette fameuse cuisse, qu'il voulut déplacer, mais il se heurta à une forte résistance de la part de celle-ci et il laissa tomber quelques instants. La seconde fois fut la bonne car quand il retenta sa chance, il parvint à ses fins. Cependant, alors qu'il jubilait déjà, en se disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se lever du bras gauche de son compagnon qui devait être engourdi, Midorima se tourna encore plus vers lui et rabattit et son bras et sa jambe droites sur son faucon, d'un coup, sans crier gare.

Pris au piège une seconde fois, exactement dans la même position, Kazunari soupira, un brin amusé de constater que Shintarô était un pot de colle insoupçonné après l'amour, contrairement à d'habitude où les deux tourtereaux s'endormaient sans se toucher. Toujours allongé sur le flanc, prisonnier du poulpe géant dans son dos qui n'en démordait pas, le brun attendit, encore, en regardant leur reflet à tous les deux dans la vitre du _dressing_.

Elle était d'ailleurs un peu sale avec ce qu'ils avaient fait face à elle. Le soleil était déjà levé sur la capitale et maintenant que la chambre était éclairée, Kazunari pouvait constater avec plus d'acuité le sacré bazar qu'ils avaient fichu : ce n'était pas à leur avantage. Il voulait y mettre un peu d'ordre pendant que dormait son cher et tendre, puis prendre une bonne douche. La nuit avait été chaude dans tous les sens du terme et il était poisseux de sueur. Shintarô glué à lui n'arrangeait pas les choses, de sorte que le brun avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna et il détestait dormir comme cela. Shintarô le savait aussi mais il ne contrôlait pas ses mouvements quand il cédait à la fatigue, repu après une belle partie de jambes en l'air et il terminait systématiquement sa course contre Kazunari.

 _« Tu sais que tu me colles quand tu t'endors ?_

 _-Je ne le fais pas exprès !_

 _-Je sais bien, mais même… C'est marrant, en fait... Surtout quand je veux me lever. Tu sais que t'es lourd, quand tu m'écrases à moitié ?_

 _-Mais puisque je te dis que…_

 _-En fait, tu tiens plus du poulpe que du crabe… Quoique ça se discute, en fait. Le poulpe, c'est seulement après l'amour. Le crabe, c'est tout le temps._

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire des blagues pourries avec mon signe astrologique !_

 _-C'est pas des blagues, ça te ressemble tellement ! Tu vois, les crabes araignée géants ? Avec leurs pattes interminables… Ils vivent dans les profondeurs, il faut nager longtemps pour les apercevoir… Et une fois qu'on les a péchés, on peut se repaître de leur chair sans se lasser… N'est-ce pas ? Shin-chan… Si tu rougis, je te saute dessus, t'es prévenu…_

 _-Je ne rougis pas ! Lâche-moi !_

 _-T'énerve pas, tu me donnes encore plus envie de toi !_

 _-SI cette nuit ne t'a pas suffi, ce n'est pas mon problème, alors du vent ! »_

Ricanant à ces souvenirs fugaces qui commençaient à dater, Kazunari décida d'essayer à nouveau de s'extirper du corps de son petit ami. Il recommença la procédure en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Midorima et une fois libre, il s'empressa de sortir du lit… en rampant, ce qui le fit atterrir par terre, mais au moins, la réussite était au bout : Shintarô bougea un peu, reprit sa posture initiale mais sur le matelas cette fois-ci et après lui avoir décerné un sourire attendri, le brun se releva.

Il était toujours habillé de la même manière, le serre-tête et les chaussures en moins. Les bas de soie n'avaient même pas été abîmés avec leur gymnastique nocturne, en revanche, ils lui collaient à la peau à cause de la transpiration. Il s'étira longuement et vit par terre, pêle-mêle, les vêtements de Midorima, la paire d'escarpins à talons hauts, la chaise face au miroir de l'armoire sur laquelle ils avaient commencé, la bassine d'eau dans laquelle trempait le pénis en silicone, les bougies d'huile à la vanille éteintes sur la table de chevet et la commode, le vibro…

En bref, un beau bordel.

Dans son recensement, il lui manquait encore une chose et il retourna en direction du lit : dans le dos de Shin-chan il trouva son serre-tête ainsi que le cadeau du cerisier en fleurs…

Un beau bordel, donc.

Mais qui avait largement valu le coup. Requinqué en pensant à la soirée qu'il avait passée, le brun se dirigea vers le dernier tiroir de la commode et l'ouvrit, pour en sortir un grand sac de sport dans lequel il avait trimballé tout son attirail olé-olé. Mais également de l'alcool médical et du savon antibactérien pour nettoyer leurs "joujoux", des serviettes en plus, leurs téléphones portables respectifs, l'étui à lunettes de Shintarô…

Il ramassa tous les gadgets intimes qu'ils avaient utilisés durant la nuit, y compris le bijou d'émeraude, lava soigneusement le bel ensemble dans le lavabo de la salle de bains, avant de les mettre à sécher sur une petite serviette posée à côté. Il rigola en avisant le dessin fait sur le miroir la veille, au rouge à lèvres pailleté, puis il prit une douche froide afin de bien se rafraîchir.

Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, après ces dernières semaines de folie !

Tout avait commencé quand il avait entamé ses réflexions sur l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Midorima. Ce dernier n'aimant pas spécialement faire la fête, ils faisaient cela en petit, très petit comité composé uniquement d'eux deux. Mais cette année n'était pas comme les autres : ils se devaient de célébrer en bonne et due forme leurs sept ans de vie commune. Sept ans, ce n'était pas rien et même si des obstacles s'étaient présentés à eux, leur couple avait tenu bon. Certes, des sacrifices avaient été nécessaires, des larmes avaient été versées, mais il ne regrettait rien et surtout, lui et Midorima n'étaient pas prêts de se lâcher.

Au Japon, le sept était un chiffre porte-bonheur, et pour cette raison, Kazunari avait voulu faire quelque chose de spécial. Cela était d'autant plus drôle que Shin-chan était né un sept Juillet, soit le septième jour du septième mois de l'année calendaire. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi chanceux, le veinard ! Même s'il la boostait grâce à l'horoscope d'Oha Asa, dont il était le plus fidèle auditeur, et en faisant tous les efforts nécessaires pour accomplir ses rêves. Sa détermination et son abnégation avaient toujours fasciné le brun depuis leur rencontre au lycée de Shûtoku. Midorima n'était pas seulement bon parce qu'il était né sous une bonne étoile. Sa chance, il la provoquait en travaillant plus dur que quiconque, avec sérieux, droiture et humilité, sans jamais se décourager. Il était admirable. Il était la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Kazunari, assurément.

Ce fut en pensant à tout cela que l'ancien _point guard_ de Shûtoku avait voulu concocter quelque chose de particulier pour son cher et tendre, afin de marquer le coup. Sur le thème de l'horoscope et des astres, des étoiles et de la chance, lui était venue l'idée de reprendre le conte de Tsuki no Usagi-san, très populaire en Asie et décliné en plusieurs versions. Celle que préféra Kazunari, sans surprise, fut la Japonaise qui parlait de sacrifice pour un dieu déguisé en vieillard misérable, mais surtout de _mochi (1)_ , qui s'accompagnaient parfaitement de _shiruko (2)_ , le dessert préféré de Midorima.

Avec ces petites boules blanches et sucrées ainsi que la soupe de haricots rouges, il avait pensé à un costume de lapin blanc, au départ très coquin. Il avait songé à mettre en place tout cela chez lui, dans leur petit appartement et s'était entraîné en douce à cuisiner. Lui était ensuite venu en tête l'idée du _kimuchi_ en guise de plat principal, de préférence sous une forme inédite pour Shin-chan, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Des _ramen_. Par la combinaison de ce plat de résistance épicé suivi de ce dessert si sucré, Kazunari avait souhaité transmettre ces mots à son amour : "Toi et moi. Ensemble. Différents, mais complémentaires. C'est le destin, _na no da yo_ !".

Pour des conseils en cuisine, il avait pu compter sur le soutien de Himuro (à distance depuis Akita où il était établi), mais aussi de Kagami quand il était arrivé pour passer ses vacances dans la fournaise tokyoïte avec Havana, sa petite amie basketteuse comme lui; et même de Murasakibara, qui vivait lui aussi dans la capitale depuis peu de temps et qui lui avait filé un coup de main à la demande de son "grand frère".

Evidemment, tout ce remue-ménage était tombé dans les oreilles des amants terribles les plus en vue du Japon, à savoir Kuroko et Akashi. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisque Kazunari, qui voyait les choses en grand, se disait que justement, son appartement était trop petit et banal pour toutes les facéties qui lui venaient en tête au fur et à mesure. Ils y avaient fêté tous leurs précédents anniversaires, à lui et Shin-chan, sans exception depuis qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il était temps que ça change en donnant un petit coup de balai ! Un gramme de folie dans un monde sage et rangé, ça ne pouvait nuire à personne, et surtout pas à Midorima !

Takao avait parlé de son projet à Kuroko. Qui, intrigué et intéressé, en avait parlé à l'héritier des Akashi. Ce dernier avait trouvé l'idée succulente, au point de se l'approprier partiellement, avec d'autres codes, pour lui et l'homme de sa vie dans le seul intérêt de se délecter d'un Lapin Blanc aux yeux bleus de bébé. Sans difficulté aucune, il avait donc proposé son aide à Takao en échange. Après tout, Midorima avait toujours été son plus proche ami et tendre la main à Takao était un moyen de le remercier tout en lui offrant un cadeau d'anniversaire, mais sans l'exprimer ouvertement.

Oui, Seijûro avait toujours été un peu tordu et depuis le temps, plus personne ne s'en formalisait.

Kise avait été sollicité pour les costumes, ainsi que pour le maquillage. Mais non, malgré le fait qu'il restait familier du milieu de la mode, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de copier les techniques sophistiquées de celles et ceux qui mettaient son beau visage en valeur avant chaque séance photo. Néanmoins, il avait pu diriger Kazunari vers un ami qui maquillait, mais réalisait également de jolies peintures sur le corps, à la demande ou parfois, pour les besoins de films, de séries ou de défilés traditionnels.

Akashi lui avait mis à disposition une suite dans son hôtel de luxe et avait fait aménager une partie de la salle de réception privée, qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire pour recevoir ses invités de marque. Kuroko avait aidé à choisir le costume à faire porter à Midorima. Momoi, ainsi que son patron, avaient assuré à Takao qu'ils arriveraient à traîner Midorima dans ce palace sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Les méthodes musclées (pour ne pas dire mafieuses) d'Aomine (à l'insu de sa femme et pour les beaux yeux de sa fille adorée), de Murasakibara (qui était indispensable car seul lui était plus grand et plus fort que le futur médecin), de Kagami (qui n'avait rien à faire là) et de Kise (parce qu'il fallait bien une roue de secours) furent certes un peu brutales, mais l'objectif avait été atteint : servir Shin-chan à Takao sur un plateau d'argent.

Par chance, l'anniversaire tombait cette année un samedi. Mais Kazunari voulait faire la fête toute la nuit et Shintarô reprenait son internat à l'hôpital dimanche matin... Il avait donc pris le parti d'avancer d'un jour sa petite surprise, qu'elle commence le six au soir et qu'elle se termine le sept.

La veille au matin, il avait guetté mine de rien chaque mouvement de Midorima. Celui-ci avait mis son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste, suspendue à l'entrée de leur appartement. Pendant qu'il avait eu le dos tourné, le faucon aussi filou qu'un renard le lui avait subtilisé et l'avait planqué, de sorte que l'étudiant en médecine était finalement parti sans son cellulaire, mais en étant persuadé d'être toujours en sa possession.

Ainsi, Midorima n'aurait pas eu le loisir d'appeler à l'aide et de contrarier le plan de kidnapping soigneusement mis en place par Akashi et Kuroko.

Kazunari était ensuite parti travailler. Il était rentré plus tôt pour cuisiner l'entrée et le dessert chez lui, préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour les _kimuchi ramen_ afin de terminer à l'hôtel, faute de temps. Mais heureusement, niveau logistique, Satsuki avait assuré !

Quand il avait appelé Kuroko pour connaître l'avancée de Midorima, il avait eu la surprise de lui parler directement. Il l'avait induit en erreur pour le faire tourner en bourrique, en laissant sous-entendre qu'il l'attendait chez eux tandis qu'en réalité, il sortait d'une douche rapide et était en train de se faire maquiller par le pote de Kise. Le visage pailleté d'argent et de pierres brillantes, les lèvres carmin, il avait couru pour arriver à temps dans la salle de réception, avec Shin-chan qui commençait à s'impatienter ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Akashi déguisé en Reine de Cœur, ni Kuroko en Lapin Blanc, mais il avait dû admettre que ça leur convenait parfaitement. Ces deux-là, habitués à faire des blagues sans en avoir l'air, avaient parfaitement joué leurs rôles et improvisé des répliques dignes d'un film comique.

Qu'est-ce que ça avait été drôle ! Kazunari ne s'était jamais autant éclaté de sa vie que pendant ce dîner, quand il jouait les lapins lunaires face à Midorima. Conserver son calme avait été une épreuve de tous les instants, mais il ne l'avait pas regretté. Il avait été surpris par la déclaration d'amour de Midorima débordante d'une sincérité purement authentique. Et son homme avait tout apprécié : l'ambiance, sa tenue, les plats… Lorsque le brun lui avait servi le dessert, il avait bien vu que son compagnon flottait sur un petit nuage nocturne, près de la Lune.

Et sa déception, quand Kazunari lui avait annoncé qu'il devait s'en aller ! Il savait qu'il avait plongé son homme dans une intense confusion, dans la crainte sourde de le perdre. Car oui, malgré les apparences, Midorima s'inquiétait très vite et sous sa carapace de crabe araignée… Pardon, de _tsundere_ , il était très protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait.

Mais Takao s'en était allé pour la bonne cause. Car la soirée n'en était alors qu'à ses débuts, pour lui et son chéri ! Il avait dû se changer en lapin noir démoniaque et possédé par des forces obscures. L'idée d'origine était venue de Kise, qui lui avait d'ailleurs donné des conseils, tant pour la tenue sexy et androgyne que pour jouer son rôle : Kazunari avait dû se laisser emplir par le désir charnel et par son envie d'avoir Midorima rien qu'à lui. Jouer les fous dangereux lui avait plu, au point de dessiner des dessins enfantins sur la glace de la salle de bains de la suite dans laquelle il avait mis toutes ses affaires pendant que Shin-chan était en train de finir son dessert. Kagami l'avait bien aidé sur ce coup-là. Et tandis que Kazunari se débattait avec le serre-taille et le porte-jarretelles, le basketteur venu des Etats-Unis avait, à la demande d'Akashi et de Kuroko, planqué toutes les horloges dans les tiroirs de la suite.

Abolir le temps, pour une nuit… L'idée était séduisante en plus d'être drôle.

Havana avait bien fait tourner en rond l'étudiant en médecine, Kagami avait râlé parce qu'elle l'avait quitté sans crier gare alors qu'il ignorait que sa petite amie aussi s'était fait réquisitionner et Kazunari, amusé, avait tout simplement conseillé au grand rouquin d'attendre devant la suite : sa tigresse viendrait l'y trouver sans faute.

Quant à la suite de l'histoire…

Soupirant de satisfaction en repensant à la nuit merveilleuse, drôle, pleine de passion et d'amour qu'il avait passée, le brun s'étira longuement les bras, puis le dos, avant de fermer le robinet d'eau froide et de sortir de la douche. Il se jura, en fixant la grande baignoire tandis qu'il s'essuyait, de convaincre Shintarô de faire l'amour plus tard dans un bon bain chaud, rempli de bulles savonneuses et odorantes.

Il rejoignit la chambre et se vêtit d'un simple boxer propre et au premier bâillement, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être dormir, enfin… Car il considérait avoir mérité un peu de repos. Alors d'un pas lent, il se rendit dans le salon et il s'affala sans aucune grâce sur le dos, dans le canapé qui devait coûter bonbon tant il était grand et moelleux. Un pied au sol, la jambe opposée contre le dossier, il ferma les yeux et se repassa en boucle les semaines de folie qu'il avait passées, entouré de pleins de gens qu'il aimait, à commencer par ceux qui s'étaient fait appelés un jour la Génération des Miracles. Il grimaça en se rappelant comment sa petite sœur avait débarqué un soir, profitant de l'absence de Shintarô, pour épiler à la cire ses jambes, ses cuisses et son maillot. Il rigola à la mémoire de Momoi lui montrant comment marcher avec des talons hauts. Il sourit en revoyant Murasakibara engloutir de l' _oshiruko_ par bols entiers, sous prétexte de "goûter". Et que dire du message d'Akashi, dont Kazunari n'avait pas su décider s'il devait s'inquiéter ou être rassuré : **« Takao, je te garantis que Tetsuya et moi-même mettrons tout en œuvre pour que Midorima t'appartienne entièrement »**? Il se rappela comment il avait été gêné au possible et comment son cœur avait foncé à cent à l'heure quand il avait dû réceptionner le fameux bijou anal…

Mais surtout, il repassa dans ses esprits les mots d'amour qu'il avait reçus de son cher et tendre. Il les récita en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Quand Akashi se réveilla, il se sentit en pleine forme, preuve qu'il avait dormi comme un loir. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, quand il était blotti contre son…

« Bouh. »

Le richissime héritier ne frissonna pas de surprise. Promis, même s'il prit quelques secondes de trop pour se retourner et aviser son amoureux qui était visiblement réveillé bien avant lui et le regardait de son air indifférent.

« Tu as mis tes chaussettes sales dans le pot à fleurs du couloir, l'informa platement Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Et il n'y a pas que cela, tu as semé toutes tes affaires aux quatre vents. Ça va mieux ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-A poings fermés. J'étais mort, hier soir. Cependant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve très plaisant, même si je ne me souviens plus lequel…

-A tout hasard, tu n'y coupais pas des têtes ?

-Mmm… Avec les événements d'hier soir, cela ne m'étonne pas.

-Tu t'es bien amusé, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Absolument. Et te voir déguisé en lapin blanc… Je m'en suis délecté toute la soirée.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Ca ne te dispensera pas de ranger ton bazar qui traîne.

-Tu sais bien que je n'y manquerai pas, Tetsuya. Même si avant, je demande une petite faveur… Suggéra Akashi, avec ce sourire séducteur qu'il travaillait sans cesse depuis son adolescence.

-Le petit déjeuner est déjà servi, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous l'amène ici.

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de faveur.

-Ah ? Je pensais… » Fit valoir Kuroko, de son air le plus innocent de la Terre.

Seijurô, sans crier gare, l'enlaça d'un bras et le ramena vers lui, dos contre sa poitrine, s'assurant ainsi que son homme de l'ombre, son ancien joueur fantôme ne lui filerait pas entre les pattes comme il savait si bien le faire. Il posa un doux baiser dans sa nuque couverte de petits cheveux bleutés et lui murmura :

« Toi, tu as mal dormi. Tu es bien trop acide avec moi, que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Pour l'encourager à parler, le rouquin déposa d'autres baisers dans son cou et dans ses cheveux, mais Tetsuya demeura muet comme une carpe et cela commença à l'inquiéter. Depuis le temps, il connaissait son amant. Quelque chose lui pesait, c'était évident. Il ne se montrait pas d'aussi mauvais poil au réveil, alors qu'ils avaient l'occasion, rare, de partager un weekend en amoureux à deux. Encore moins après avoir passé une soirée à s'envoyer en l'air dans le grand bureau jouxtant la suite dans laquelle vivait Akashi de manière permanente, puis à s'amuser comme des petits fous au détriment de ce pauvre Midorima.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Insista-t-il patiemment.

-J'ai… mal dormi, répondit évasivement Tetsuya.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je réfléchissais. A nous. Et… à ta famille. »

La fin se fit hésitante, les yeux bleus se baissèrent, comme honteux d'avouer une faute commise. Akashi n'eut pas besoin de le voir en face pour le deviner et pour rassurer son amant, il continua à flatter son cou de ses lèvres.

« Il est vrai que je dois rencontrer certains d'entre eux la semaine prochaine, dit-il entre deux baisers. Mais il y a le temps. A chaque jour suffit sa peine et je ne veux pas y penser alors que je suis avec toi. Nous sommes ensemble, profitons simplement du temps qui nous est accordé. Tu as toujours raisonné comme cela depuis le début de notre relation et je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire penser autrement, alors…

-Justement, si, le coupa son ancien passeur et actuel amant. Hier soir, j'ai bien entendu ton message, celui… De la Reine de Cœur. »

Les petits bisous anodins et spontanés stoppèrent net.

« Vraiment ? »

Sa voix ne fut pas enjouée ou excitée, Akashi était quelqu'un de prudent et il ne pouvait décemment pas se réjouir quand le ton grave de l'homme qu'il aimait lui répondit :

« Vraiment.

-Tetsuya, retourne-toi et regarde-moi », ordonna-t-il après un silence et il retira son bras du corps, légèrement plus petit, de son amant.

Celui-ci obéit après quelques instants de latence. Il se retrouva face à l'homme d'affaires, les yeux dans les yeux, côte à côte dans ce lit si grand, même pour deux.

« Je t'écoute. »

* * *

 _(1)_ Les mochi _sont des petites boules de riz gluant pouvant être saupoudrées de noix de coco râpées, servies à température ambiante ou glacées_

 _(2) L'_ oshiruko _, ou simplement_ shiruko _, est la soupe de haricots rouges sucrée que Midorima aime boire en canette_


	12. Chapitre12: On a les amis qu'on mérite-2

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Obligé.

 **Genre :** On se rapproche de la fin et finalement, je crois que je ne le saurai jamais... Bah, j'aurai essayé!

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao, Akashi x Kuroko

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Hé oh, y'a quelqu'un ? Au weekend prochain pour la conclusion de cette histoire ! Enfin, s'il reste encore du monde !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: On a les amis qu'on mérite (2** **ème** **partie)**

« Je t'écoute, Tetsuya. »

Brusquement, le ton, l'attitude même d'Akashi étaient devenus impersonnels et Kuroko connaissait par cœur cette posture de défense. L'héritier était méfiant. Pire que cela, il avait peur de ce que pouvait lui dire celui qu'il protégeait pourtant par tous les moyens.

Il avait peur de la défaite. Et encore plus de l'abandon. Et encore plus de la fin de leur liaison. Et de…

Tetsuya posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres afin de vite couper court à tout ce qui pouvait passer dans cette tête bien pleine, mais qui cogitait beaucoup trop et s'emballait plus facilement qu'on ne le croyait. Il connaissait les faiblesses de Seijurô, pour y avoir été confronté à plusieurs reprises et il savait qu'il fallait court-circuiter au plus tôt ses angoisses d'enfant malheureux, de crainte qu'elles ne le noient et qu'il perde la stabilité mentale qu'ils s'efforçaient tous deux de préserver.

« Je t'aime. Et je veux rester avec toi. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à desserrer un peu l'étau dans lequel s'était retrouvé piégé le cœur d'Akashi sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Alors, j'ai décidé de te faire part d'une idée… Continua Tetsuya en lui caressant machinalement la hanche et le dos pour le calmer. Celle d'une fondation pour les enfants en difficulté. En maternelle, où je travaille, la réalité est parfois bien plus cruelle que ce qu'on peut penser et plusieurs fois, je suis tombé sur des cas qui m'ont bouleversé. Trop de fois, je me suis senti impuissant. En tant qu'enseignants, notre activité est très réglementée et nous n'avons qu'un périmètre d'intervention limité. Il y a tant de petits qui souffrent au sein de leur famille… Je souhaite leur apporter quelque chose et… Je pense que tu peux m'aider dans un projet allant en ce sens, avec ton altruisme, ta générosité et ta noblesse d'âme.

-Comme un orphelinat ? Ou un centre spécialisé ?

-C'est cela. J'aimerais venir en aide aux autres. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne supporte pas de me sentir faible. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile à quelque chose, de donner un sens à ma vie. Ce pourrait être la source d'une grande satisfaction, pour nous deux. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de me former d'abord, notamment dans tout ce qui concerne la gestion d'une telle organisation. Et je me dis que ce plan pourrait me servir pour travailler à tes côtés sans renier pour autant qui je suis. Financièrement, pour toi, ce serait un très bon placement, pleins de gens fortunés font cela. Pour ton image, c'est parfait. Et pour moi, ce serait le Paradis. Je continuerai à exercer mon métier d'éducateur, me spécialiserai peut-être… Nous serons le couple le plus en vue du Japon. Officiellement. Et nous n'aurons plus à fuir les caméras. Nous pourrons vivre ensemble, mais chacun à notre manière, tout en avançant dans la même direction. Laisse-moi m'épanouir à tes côtés. »

Akashi le regarda sans rien dire: s'il s'attendait à cela... Certes, l'idée lui était déjà venue, mais…

« Ce sont des activités que nous possédons déjà au sein de notre groupe.

-Je le sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle, au lieu de se lancer bille en tête dans un tel projet, je pense plutôt commencer au sein de ce qui existe, on apprend toujours mieux sur le terrain. Il y a certains membres de ton clan qui pourraient nous taquiner un peu. Pas grave, voilà ce que je suggère : on leur fait croire qu'il ne s'agit que de me donner un os à ronger. On fera profil bas pendant quelques années s'il le faut, le temps que tu y voies clair dans tes frais. Quand nous serons prêts et que tu seras sûr de ton coup, alors nous mettrons sur pied notre fondation à nous. J'ai une confiance absolue en toi. On se fera attaquer par les tiens, certainement, mais pas en public, ce serait trop risqué pour l'image de marque des Akashi. Nous continuerons à travailler la nôtre afin d'être irréprochables et de gagner la cause des gens. C'est déjà ce que tu fais, non ? C'est à notre portée.

-C'est risqué.

-Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, ce serait bête de ne pas essayer. Si ça marche, nous serons invincibles, si les médias et l'opinion publique sont derrière nous. Surtout que maintenant, avec Internet, tout se sait.

-Il faudra s'attendre de la part de certains à tous les coups les plus tordus et les plus vicieux.

-Je suis prêt. Je les attends.

-Et… Je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi résolu ? Ca ne t'est pas venu comme ça, en une nuit, tu ne me le feras pas croire.

-En effet, c'est quelque chose que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps, mais je ne voyais pas comment t'en parler. Et j'avais peur… Peur d'affronter les autres, ta famille, la mienne, les médias, les inconnus… J'avais beaucoup trop peur de l'échec, le moindre faux pas et c'en est fini de nous. C'est ça, ton monde, celui que tu connais et avec lequel tu t'es familiarisé, mais ce n'est pas le mien, à l'origine… Et j'ai vu les dégâts que ça a engendré en toi. Mais… Après y avoir bien réfléchi, je crois… que si je suis à tes côtés, il en faudra bien plus pour me briser. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te préserver au mieux et je sais que tu feras la même chose pour moi, après tout, tu le fais déjà… Ma place est auprès de toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser te débattre seul au milieu de ces loups, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Alors je donnerai tout dans la bataille, Seijûro. Je serai ton atout coeur. A bas les têtes. »

* * *

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Midorima Shintarô, vingt-cinq ans en ce samedi sept Juillet, quand il se réveilla, fut l'attestation d'absence de Kazunari dans ses bras. En second lieu, il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, dans leur chambre, mais dans celle d'une suite que leur avait gracieusement accordée Akashi. Enfin, les événements de la veille lui revinrent et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la nuit de fou furieux qu'ils avaient passée ensemble…

A faire l'amour…

A se taquiner…

A se caresser…

A discuter…

A faire l'amour, encore...

D'accord, il admettait avoir été pris dans le feu de l'action, mais maintenant que le jour de son anniversaire semblait déjà bien entamé et qu'il avait dessoulé de l'ivresse des sens, il était embarrassé à mort en pensant à toute la débauche à laquelle il s'était adonné sans vergogne avec son homme, à tout ce qu'ils avaient gémi et crié et surtout, en songeant au manque cruel qu'il ressentait dans sa chair, dans son corps maintenant vide. Encore un peu fatigué physiquement malgré le fait d'avoir récupéré, mais amplement rassasié, il se sentait en même temps… Heureux. Bêtement heureux. Bien. Complètement détendu. Ne lui manquait plus que son amour à ses côtés et tout serait parfait.

Midorima sortit du lit, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, la peau moite de transpiration et se dirigea à petits pas vers la table de chevet, sur laquelle il retrouva ses lunettes, qu'il mit sur son nez. Voyant enfin clair, il jeta un œil circulaire à la chambre vivement éclairée par la lumière du jour. Il constata que leurs vêtements avaient été rangés soigneusement et que rien ne traînait. Les bougies avaient disparues et les horloges restaient introuvables. Il en déduisit que Kazunari s'était levé bien avant lui pour faire un brin de ménage et il espéra qu'il ne s'était pas enfui à tire d'aile Dieu seul savait où pour lui jouer un tour, comme il avait si bien su le faire la veille.

Son faucon d'amour…

Shintarô jeta un œil à la salle de bains lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, mais elle était vide. Il continua en direction du salon et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses yeux de jade tombèrent sur le brun qui dormait n'importe comment sur le canapé. Il avait tellement dû se démener pour organiser tout cela, crapahuter à gauche et à droite pour l'induire en erreur, cuisiner et pour se changer à plusieurs reprises… Il méritait bien un peu de repos supplémentaire.

L'étudiant en médecine décida donc de le laisser sommeiller pour le moment, et il revint vers la salle de bains dans laquelle il s'enferma pour prendre une douche bien méritée. En allumant la lumière, il resta figé quelques secondes devant le miroir : premièrement, en constatant toutes les marques qu'il avait sur le corps, de dents mais surtout de griffures et de doigts. Par chance, aucune d'entre elles ne saignait, notamment parce que Kazunari prenait toujours soin de bien se limer les ongles, mais quand même… Il s'était complètement lâché. Ce qu'expliquait aisément leurs retrouvailles déchaînées de la veille.

Mais quand même…

Midorima piqua à nouveau un fard en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir cacher tout cela en plein mois de Juillet…

Quand il leva de nouveau les yeux en direction du miroir, ce fut cette fois-ci pour admirer le dessin fait au rouge à lèvres de Kazunari… Quel gamin, celui-là ! Faire un parapluie avec les premiers caractères de leurs noms respectifs, comme une collégienne énamourée, ça lui ressemblait bien…

Il secoua la tête face à tant de puérilité et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les _sextoys_ qu'ils avaient utilisés et qui trônaient, propres et bien alignés entre les deux lavabos que comptait la salle de bains. Il retrouva parmi eux, sans aucune difficulté, le bijou que lui avait offert Kazunari et qu'il avait particulièrement aimé, pourtant, il rougit de nouveau en y repensant et en imaginant toutes les circonstances pour lesquelles il pourrait porter une telle chose.

Discrètement, sans que personne ne le sache, ni ne le remarque… Dans un lieu public, à se donner du plaisir en silence, à l'insu de tous…

Il détourna le regard, un peu honteux de constater qu'il était devenu, en sept années, un sacré dépravé, pour apprécier autant un bijou anal… Puis il se consola en se disant que tant que la seule personne à le savoir était Kazunari, ce n'était pas si grave que cela.

 _« Un cerisier en fleurs joyeusement balancé par un vent taquin… »_

Des paroles brièvement entendues la veille à propos de ce bijou lui revinrent en tête. Kazunari n'avait-il pas parlé d'un… cerisier ?

 _« Alors je crois que c'est ce cerisier qui a voulu vous déclare sa flamme… »_

Mais alors… Ce ne serait pas son faucon qui lui avait offert cela ? Sauf que si ce n'était pas lui…

 _« Connaissez-vous un tel cerisier ? Pas moi. »_

Qui pouvait bien être ce fameux "cerisier" ?

Son esprit prit quelques secondes pour visualiser mentalement un cerisier en fleurs, dans ses pétales roses virevoltants dans le vent…

Un cerisier joueur… Dont les pétales se faisaient malmener par une brise légère…

Comme les longues mèches de Momoi quand venait le printemps…

Shintarô plongea direct du septième ciel au trente-sixième dessous et il s'effondra de désespoir à l'idée que la jeune femme puisse être dans le coup.

Pourquoi ?

Mais pour quelle putain de raison Kazunari avait-il jugé utile d'intégrer la seconde d'Akashi à… **ça** ?

Et Midorima devait s'estimer chanceux si, en plus de la Directrice Générale d'Akashi Corporation, seuls son patron et l'amant de ce dernier étaient au courant…

Furax, il sortit encore trempé de la salle de bains pour faire la première chose qui lui vint en tête : engueuler son faucon, lapin le temps d'un soir, comme du poisson pourri !

Ce fut donc avec ces nobles intentions que le futur médecin se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans le salon.

Sauf que quand son regard tomba de nouveau sur la jolie silhouette quasi-nue, athlétique et innocemment endormie de son cher et tendre…

Sa colère primaire s'évapora comme de la neige sous quarante degrés… Pour revenir comme un bolide en direction de Momoi :quant à elle, elle ne manquait pas d'air! Purée, s'il avait eu son téléphone sur lui, il ne se serait pas gêné pour l'enguirlander bien comme il fallait !

Tiens, d'ailleurs… Où se trouvait son téléphone portable ?

Shintarô retourna donc dans la chambre et la fouilla à la recherche d'un sac quelconque : Kazunari n'avait certainement pas apporté ses "affaires" à la vue de tous… Et sa déduction fut justifiée quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans le dernier tiroir de la commode, face au lit.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient effectivement des vêtements de rechange, pour eux deux et le jeune homme en profita pour terminer de s'essuyer, puis se vêtir décemment. Il retrouva son étui à lunettes et dans les petites poches intérieures, son téléphone portable qu'il alluma. Il vissa ses yeux verts sur l'écran tactile.

Plus tard, quand son petit ami serait réveillé, il lui demanderait comment il avait pu mettre la main sur son cellulaire à son insu. Mais pour l'instant…

La première chose qu'il vit fut tous les messages loupés depuis la veille. Forcément…

Dans le lot, se trouvaient ceux de tous les membres de la GM, sans exception.

Ne voulant pas commencer sa journée de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà, il lut tous les autres SMS ou _emails_ envoyés par son ancien _coach_ à Shûtoku, ainsi que par ses coéquipiers de l'époque, ses collègues actuels, quelques camarades de fac… Tous gentils, polis et amicaux, venus de gens civilisés et normaux.

Il continua par un SMS envoyé par la sœur cadette de Kazunari : elle soutenait leur histoire depuis le tout début et savait se montrer réconfortante quand il le fallait. Comme il s'y attendait ce fut un **: « Joyeux anniversaire, Shin-chan ! »** suivi d'un : **« Et j'espère que mon idiot de grand frère t'a comblé comme tu le mérites ! :P »** , qui lui arracha en même temps un sourire et un fard au niveau des joues…

Ses parents lui avaient souhaité une bonne fête de manière très formelle. La courtoisie de base, sans plus, depuis qu'il leur avait avoué vivre avec Kazunari et en être très heureux, merci bien. Sa petite sœur, avec laquelle il était en froid, n'avait même pas daigné lui envoyer un petit mot.

Tant pis, il avait appris à faire avec.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, expira tout l'air de ses poumons dans le but de se calmer et d'être le plus zen possible, car le pire était maintenant à venir.

Pour se donner du courage, il commença par celui d'Akashi :

 **« Joyeux anniversaire, Midorima. Tu restes à mes yeux un ami, le premier. Ça compte. Je te souhaite une année pleine de bonheur et de réussite avec Takao. »**

Kuroko étant capable du meilleur comme du pire, il hésita un peu et voulut passer directement au suivant, qui était de Momoi, justement.

Puis il se souvint de son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Et il rétro-pédala à vitesse grand V.

 **« Midorima-kun, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, en espérant que cet avant-goût t'a plu. Passe un agréable samedi avec Takao-kun. »**

Bon, ça va, l'ancien passeur de la Génération des Miracles était resté neutre… On avait connu pire.

 **« P.S : j'espère aussi que vous avez mis la chambre sens dessus dessous, c'était l'objectif de Takao-kun, Akashi-kun, Momoi-san et moi-même. Ne t'en fais pas pour le ménage, cependant, je ne garantis pas le devenir de vos petits trésors si par mégarde, vous les oubliez. Bon séjour. »**

Le salaud!

Fulminant de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu, par "le bleu", Midorima ragea intérieurement. Il passa une seconde fois sur celui de Momoi, qu'il craignait actuellement comme la peste, pour aller lire celui de Kagami. L'Américain avait un foutu caractère, certes, et il n'avait jamais été proche de Shintarô, mais face à la bêtise ambiante, il n'était pas le pire (sauf quand il se lançait dans des concours de débiles profonds avec Aomine, Kise ou Murasakibara _via_ Facebook, Snapchat ou Skype).

 **« Yosh ! Joyeux anniversaire, et désolé pour ton pseudo-enlèvement ! »**

Ah, enfin un qui s'excusait ! Pas trop tôt ! Même si ce n'était que des larmes de crocodiles, car Midorima savait pertinemment ce qu'ils avaient gagné en échange, lui et sa petite amie… Les traîtres ! Ce n'étaient pas des tigres, mais des chacals, oui!

 **« P.S : j'ai déposé ta montre à l'accueil car on est dehors toute la journée avec Havana, pour** _ **Tanabata (1)**_ **. Pense à la récupérer. »**

Mais c'est qu'il y comptait bien, tiens !

Le message d'après provenait de Kise :

 **« Midorimacchi ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as pensé quoi du maquillage et des costumes de Takao-kun ? J'étais dans le coup tout le long ! -) Comme ça, tu pourras plus dire que je sers à rien ! :D »**

Mouaif… Certes, Kazunari avait été tout en beauté, mais de là à dire que Kise avait prouvé sa valeur, il y avait un gouffre de la taille de l'océan Pacifique que Midorima n'était pas prêt de franchir…

 **« Joyeux anniversaire, Mido-chin. Tu as gardé de l'** _ **oshiruko (2)**_ **et des** _ **mochi (3)**_ **de côté, j'espère ? »**

Comme s'il allait répondre !

 **« Salut, vieux ! Tu tiens debout ? Je te préviens, j'ai fait le taxi à l'aller parce que bon, Akashi, Tetsu et Satsuki, quoi ! Mais je recommence pas au retour, même si tu t'es fait défoncer le trou de balle ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre (ou demande à Akashi de te payer un vrai taxi si tu trouves pas) »**

Aomine, mais quel fils de… Enfin, il ne fallait pas en attendre plus, de toute manière…

Malgré tout, Midorima ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues cuir, griller même vu la saison, en se disant que cet imbécile fini n'avait pas tellement tort… Même si la douleur à son arrière-train était légère puisque Kazunari avait pris son temps et qu'ils y étaient habitués…

Le jeune médecin déglutit et enfin, ouvrit le message de la Directrice Générale d'Akashi Corporation:

 **« Joyeux anniversaire, Midorin ! Alors, comment as-tu trouvé Takao-kun ? Et ton rapt? Et les vêtements ? Et le repas ? Et la suite ? Et le lit ? Toutes tes remarques sont importantes pour moi, tu sais ? Et sinon, ton cadeau t'a plu ? Hihi, j'espère que tu en feras bon usage ! Au fait, Akashi-kun en a payé la moitié ! Remercie-le aussi ! Bonne journée en amoureux ! »**

Il se laissa glisser le long du lit jusqu'à atterrir en douceur au sol, mortifié. Le téléphone tomba par terre tandis qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains.

A cause de ce salaud de Kazunari, qui caquetait comme une poule de basse-cour à propos de leur vie sentimentale (et intime, visiblement), il était cramé pour des lustres… D'autant plus que maintenant, il en avait la confirmation : Akashi (et donc Kuroko) étaient dans la confidence de ce "cadeau"…

Son bras retrouva un regain d'énergie soudaine pour se plaindre à qui de droit. Il reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Akashi.

« Midorima-kun ? Bonjour. »

Ça commençait bien…

« Kuroko ? Je souhaite parler à Akashi.

-Ce sera compliqué. Il a la bouche pleine. »

Midorima fronça les sourcils, pas complètement sûr de la manière dont il devait l'interpréter. L'art du décryptage de Kuroko, avec sa voix complètement monocorde, était une tâche ardue.

« Comment… ? Tenta-t-il.

-Ah… »

Il entendit un cri de surprise de l'autre côté du combiné, du remue-ménage, des grincements, des protestations étouffées, des chocs, comme si le téléphone d'Akashi était tombé…

« Allô ? Kuroko ?

-Midorima, quel plaisir de t'avoir ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La voix toujours aussi affable de son vieil ami et rival, au basket comme au _shôgi_ … Couvrant partiellement des gémissements faibles et rapides, une respiration courte et saccadée…

« Je devine que tu appelles pour te plaindre du traitement que je t'ai infligé, avec la complicité de nos amis, pas vrai ?

-C'est… ça ! S'exclama Midorima en reprenant contenance. Parfaitement ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire dans tout ça ?

-Et au fait, ton cad…

-Change pas de sujet, Akashi ! S'emporta le jeune médecin.

-Ton petit ami me l'avait demandé, pour te faire une surprise. Je n'allais pas dire non. J'aurais dû, peut-être ?

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ça ! Balbutia-t-il, pris au piège à avouer ouvertement que cette nuit avait été inoubliable, dans tous les sens du terme. Ce sont tes méthodes ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'attacher et d'entraîner ces débiles ! Même Momoi ! Au détriment de ma santé ! Il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi ! Un coup de fil aurait suffi!

-Mais Midorima… Je me fous de ta santé. Je préfère cent fois obéir à ton conjoint plutôt que de t'écouter geindre.

-Que… Non, mais je rêve ? Tu t'entends un peu? Et depuis quand vous êtes devenus aussi proches, vous deux? Vous n'avez rien en commun!

-Si, toi. Je sais qu'il ne fera jamais rien susceptible de te blesser et qu'il nous poursuivra jusqu'au bout du monde s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par notre faute. Comme tu es mon ami et que Takao déploie tous ces efforts uniquement pour toi, lui et moi sommes alliés, en quelque sorte. Pour ton bien. Je le soutiens donc sans limite dans ses petites folies. Nous récidiverons très certainement, nous deux ainsi que Tetsuya avons beaucoup d'imagination… N'est-ce pas, Tetsuya ? »

Le combiné du côté d'Akashi changea de locuteur, ou d'emplacement, ou d'orientation, Midorima ne sut le dire avec précision. En revanche, il fit un bond d'un mètre en entendant un lourd gémissement peu orthodoxe, digne d'un film classé X, lui répondre. Apeuré, le cœur battant, il raccrocha en vitesse, sans même demander, ne serait-ce que poliment, son reste.

Dans la suite d'Akashi, à l'étage d'au-dessus, Kuroko n'en menait pas large, à quatre pattes sur un lit que l'héritier de l'illustre famille faisait tanguer au point de lui donner des haut-le-cœur.

« Midorima est décidément resté très pudique malgré toutes ces années… Pas comme certains… Louvoya-t-il en dardant ses yeux rouges framboise sur le dos de son amant, qu'il maintenait durement par le cou. Roi de mon coeur… Ta décision me comble de joie, mais quand on vivra ensemble pour de bon, il faudra que tu apprennes à ne pas sous-estimer ta reine… »

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Akashi Seijûro, le Président d'Akashi Corporation, était vraiment plus du matin que du soir…

* * *

 _(1)_ Tanabata _est une fête traditionnelle japonaise (bien que provenant de Chine) commençant le sept Juillet et qui, selon les régions, continue certains jours entre Juillet et Août. Il s'agit du jour où se réunissent les deux amants Hikoboshi (Altair) et Orihime (Vega), d'ordinaire séparés par la Voie Lactée_

 _(2) L'_ oshiruko _, ou simplement_ shiruko _, est la soupe de haricots rouges sucrée que Midorima aime boire en canette_

 _(3)_ Les mochi _sont des petites boules de riz gluant pouvant être saupoudrées de noix de coco râpées, servies à température ambiante ou glacées_


	13. Chapitre 13: Le gang des lapins

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Obligé.

 **Genre :** On se rapproche de la fin et finalement, je crois que je ne le saurai jamais... Bah, j'aurai essayé!

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao, Akashi x Kuroko

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Nous voici enfin au dernier chapitre… Je ne remercierai jamais assez tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire, c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire a pu durer aussi longtemps (elle devait faire neuf chapitres…), vous ne savez pas à quel point vous l'avez enrichie ! Merci pour votre collaboration et pour la peine, pour ceux qui sont encore là, il y aura un chapitre bonus, car les habitués savent qu'avec moi, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Le gang des lapins**

Il s'appelait Tôya. Hitsugu Tôya.

C'était le nom de l'homme que fréquentait Satsuki, et qui lui avait donné rendez-vous inopinément ce dimanche matin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter son appartement pour aller à l'aéroport international de Narita saluer une dernière fois Kagami et Havana qui s'en retournaient aux Etats-Unis.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'anniversaire infernal (selon Midorima), merveilleux (d'après Takao), plein de poésie (à en croire Akashi) tout en restant dans le domaine du grand n'importe quoi ( _dixit_ Kuroko) du samedi sept Juillet. Elle en avait eu des échos durant tout le weekend dernier et ses oreilles avaient vachement sifflé quand Midorin lui avait passé un savon au Kärcher par téléphone à propos du fameux "cadeau". Pratiquant l'animal depuis des années, elle avait laissé couler avant de rigoler de bon cœur avec Kazunari lorsque celui-ci lui avait confié que Shin-chan appréciait son présent au point de le "porter" régulièrement. Elle s'était également beaucoup entretenue avec un Akashi complètement exalté, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et qu'il était prêt à bouffer du lion. Son cerveau, déjà brillant d'ordinaire, partait dans tous les sens, dans un foisonnement infini d'idées et de créations en tout genre, depuis que son amant avait accepté de partager pleinement sa vie. Il était infatigable, indomptable, bataillant sur tous les fronts que Dieu faisait. Bien entendu, dans les faits, rien n'avait changé pour l'instant en ce qui concernait leur situation, mais les deux tourtereaux y remédiaient d'arrache-pied et elle était bien entendu là pour les aider, notamment à compter leurs alliés. Car le couple diabolique en avait, et même au sein de la famille Akashi, où certains, en loups sages et avisés, se moquaient comme de l'an mil de la vie intime de leur chef de meute, pourvu que celui-ci se montre digne de leur mise et les nourrisse en conséquence.

Les deux amants semblaient décidés à faire plier le monde entier sous le poids de leur volonté et à devenir les Maîtres du monde. D'ailleurs, leur nouveau cri de guerre n'était-il pas : « A bas les têtes ! » ?

La jeune fille sortit de ses réflexions et focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le décor qui défilait à travers la vitre, à l'arrière du taxi dans lequel elle se trouvait et qui l'amenait à son lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle détestait être en retard et encore moins à une rencontre galante, même si celle-ci tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Par cette chaude journée de Juillet, elle était courtement vêtue d'une combinaison bleue et blanche lu donnant une allure de petit matelot, avec une paire de sandales blanches et ses lunettes de soleil qui l'accompagnaient partout avec elle lorsque le temps le justifiait.

Sa vie amoureuse, jusqu'ici, avait été compliquée, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle avait laissé l'école après le lycée et n'avait donc pas pu mettre à profit des études supérieures pour trouver chaussure à son pied comme l'avaient fait Kagami ou Aomine. Et ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait la chance folle de sortir avec son premier amour datant du secondaire… C'est vrai, elle avait beaucoup envié Akashi et Kuroko et peut-être encore plus Midorima et Takao qui, malgré les obstacles que la vie avait lâchés devant eux, parvenaient à s'arranger pour avoir une vie sentimentale suffisamment remplie leur permettant d'être considérés comme formant un couple.

Et elle…

Elle avait dû supporter les avances d'hommes à l'égo plus démesuré que celui de la Génération des Miracles du temps de Teikô; jeunes ou vieux, moches ou beaux, qui avaient comme point commun de penser que tout leur était acquis puisqu'ils étaient riches à millions. Durant cette vertigineuse ascension sociale, entre requins politiques aux dents qui rayent le parquet et fils de _yakuza_ aux bras longs, jamais elle n'avait rencontré un homme qui ne s'échinait pas à vouloir l'acheter à coup de villas de luxe, Ferrari et soirées privées sur yachts au bord des plus belles plages du monde. Pas un d'entre eux n'avait été capable de comprendre que malgré son génie et son poste, elle restait une jeune fille très simple qui adorait les petits plaisirs de la vie.

Sept ans à côtoyer, jour après jour, l'envers crasseux du décor de ces gens vains, rongés et bouffis par le fric avaient tout simplement fini par l'écoeurer. Professionnellement, le métier qu'elle exerçait, du jamais vu pour son si jeune âge étant donné qu'elle n'était pas une "fille de", lui apportait beaucoup et elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais sentimentalement, elle ne se voyait pas se coltiner toute sa vie un homme venant de ce milieu social.

C'était comme cela qu'elle avait décidé de s'inscrire sur des sites de rencontres, sous une fausse identité. Elle avait ainsi pu rencontrer des personnes tout à fait charmantes, une fois évincés les pervers ne pensant qu'à son corps. Elle avait connu de belles histoires et des déceptions, mais elle ne se laissait pas vaincre aussi facilement. Et avec Tôya, elle pensait avoir trouvé un homme suffisamment digne de confiance pour peut-être, un jour, lui révéler qui elle était vraiment sans qu'il ne s'enfuie en courant, blessé dans son orgueil viril de sortir avec une femme indépendante, plus jeune et qui gagnait en un mois ce qu'il ramassait en un an.

Elle le trouvait cool mais ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui, c'était son pragmatisme. Il était ingénieur et travaillait dans la robotique, mais il savait rester humble face aux gens comme face à la science. Et son péché mignon était son trimaran de course avec lequel il partait en mer quand la météo y était favorable et que Satsuki avait passé le weekend dernier à découvrir. Elle s'était éclatée.

Certes, ils avaient presque dix ans d'écart, mais pour la jeune femme, ce n'était pas un problème car ils s'entendaient très bien et avaient nombre de conversations intéressantes.

« Je descends ici, dit-elle au chauffeur quand ils arrivèrent près de son lieu de rendez-vous et qu'elle l'aperçut à travers la foule, debout près d'un salon de thé à l'attendre. Tenez pour vous… »

Elle le paya quand il stoppa son véhicule et lui donna même un petit pourboire, puis elle sortit de l'habitacle, sac à mains à l'épaule, lunettes fumées sur le nez et large chapeau paille sur la tête, décoré d'un ruban rouge et bleu marine. Ses sandales à petits talons claquèrent sur le bitume tandis qu'elle rejoignait Tôya, qui s'inclina poliment à sa venue en guise de salut.

« Bonjour, ça va ? Lui lança-t-elle.

-Oui, semaine un peu fatigante mais le seul fait de te voir me requinque ! Et toi ? Tu n'as plus trop de courbatures, suite à notre weekend en mer ? Tu as bien pensé à t'hydrater ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! N'oublie pas que le sport, ça me connaît ! En revanche, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrai pas rester trop longtemps, car je dois dire au revoir à des amis qui prennent l'avion…

-A quelle heure ?

-Oh, j'ai bien une heure et demi devant moi, mais regarde-moi ces bouchons interminables… Je suis malade rien que d'imaginer ce que ça peut donner en s'approchant de l'aéroport…

-Alors, je ne serai pas trop long. Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'était pour te montrer un truc important.

-Quoi donc ?

-La surprise, Satsuki-chan, la surprise !

-Hé, tu sais que j'adore les surprises, alors allons-y !

-Suis le guide !

-C'est loin ?

-Non, pas du tout ! En fait, c'est deux magasins à côté d'ici ! »

Il l'enjoignit à le suivre, ce que la jeune femme fit avec grand plaisir. Ils parcoururent le trottoir sur quelques dizaines de mètres à peine et tombèrent sur une papeterie. Encore plus intriguée, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la petite boutique et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la une d'un magazine qui la vit se décomposer en un clin d'œil.

* * *

Aomine avait beau s'être disputé avec Kagami au cours des rares moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, durant les vacances de ce dernier sur l'archipel, pour rien au monde il n'aurait loupé le départ de son vieux rival en direction des Etats-Unis. Pour la peine, il y avait convié toute sa petite famille, à savoir Ami, son épouse et leur fille de trois ans, Aya. Ils étaient tous les trois montés dans leur voiture en direction de l'aéroport international de Narita, avec la musique à fond les ballons à travers leurs vitres grandes ouvertes.

L'arrivée d'Aya avaient été initialement, dans la vie de Daiki et Ami, un sacré imprévu suite à un "accident", comme on dit. Ils avaient voulu garder l'enfant à naître et c'était leurs parents respectifs qui les avaient convaincus de s'épouser. Au final, ils ne le regrettaient pas tant que cela. Leur vie était cool et marrante. Sans compter le fait qu'Aya faisait le bonheur de tous les anciens de la Génération des Miracles. Satsuki la couvait comme une poule pondeuse et tous les garçons, sans exception, en étaient complètement gaga (y compris Midorima même si cette raclure prétendait le contraire, comme d'habitude).

Le trio, une fois arrivés à bon port, se dirigea sans mal grâce au sens de l'orientation sans faille du chef de famille (qui n'était pas émoussé même avec sa petite Aya sur ses épaules) et ils trouvèrent, dans le couloir réservé aux départs, un attroupement constitué de gens bien trop connus pour la plupart, face à la devanture d'un kiosque à journaux.

Murasakibara, casquette à l'envers par-dessus sa queue de cheval, dominait tout le monde en compagnie de Midorima, Kise et Kagami, tous habillés de manière plutôt décontractée. Havana, avec sa peau noire et sa touffe de cheveux crépus enroulés dans un foulard aussi multicolore que sa robe mi-longue, était immanquable à côté de son petit ami. Entre le blond et l'étudiant en médecine, mais un peu plus devant, Aomine repéra sans mal Takao, qui avait visiblement décidé de retenir ses mèches noires avec un bandeau afin de ne pas trop transpirer. A sa droite, la touffe bleue clair ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Kuroko, qui tenait la main à… une charmante créature ?

Daiki pencha sa tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Y'avait pas comme un problème ?

«Papa, hé ! Tu vas te casser ton cou ! Le reprit Aya en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour la redresser bien comme il fallait.

-Salut, vous tous ! Héla Ami en faisant un grand signe de la main à l'attention de la bande. Ca va comment ? Tiens, Satsu-chan n'est pas encore là ? »

La troupe d'amis se retourna vers eux comme un seul homme, pour les saluer à qui mieux-mieux, chacun à sa manière. Ami tendit les bras en direction de sa fille et la descendit des épaules de son mari. Fatalement, la gamine se mit à courir vers celui d'entre eux qu'elle préférait, et de loin :

« Tetsu !

-Bonjour, ma jolie. Tu es belle comme un cœur, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en la réceptionnant dans ses bras.

-Aya, tu es trop familière ! La réprimanda la maman. On ne l'appelle pas comme ça, je t'ai déjà dit !

-Mais Papa l'appelle comme ça ! Protesta la môme. Pas vrai, Tetsu, que mon papa t'appelle comme ça ?

-Il m'a toujours appelé comme ça. Et comme tu es la digne fille de ton père, alors je t'autorise à faire pareil. Mais c'est juste toi, d'accord ?

-Ouais ! Piailla-t-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

-Les chiens ne font pas des chats, pas vrai, Ami-chan ? Lui fit remarquer Atsushi, indolent comme à son habitude.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit remarquer l'autre jeune femme, celle aux côtés de Kuroko, en souriant à la petite fille affalée sur l'épaule de son prince Charmant du moment.

-Tu sais que je me demande toujours comment Aomine a fait pour se marier et être papa le premier ? Interrogea à voix haute le basketteur.

-Tu veux dire que tu te demandes comment une femme comme Ami-chan a pu s'intéresser à un _loser_ comme lui ? Alors dans ce cas, on est deux, _na no da yo_.

-T'es vache, Shin-chan ! Ils vont bien ensemble! »

Et pendant que tout le monde se payait sa tête, Aomine, pour une fois, n'en avait cure, tout hypnotisé par cette inconnue enlaçant son meilleur pote. Chapeau d'été en forme de cloche jaune et noir, boucles d'oreilles clinquantes, lunettes de soleil de marque sur le nez, veste en _jean_ délavé, longue robe arrivant aux chevilles sur laquelle étaient dessinés des tournesols, paire de tennis noires sans chaussette…

Il remarqua à peine l'objet de l'attention de toute la bande, derrière eux, qui était visiblement la couverture léchée d'un magazine parlant affaires, affichée devant le kiosque. Haute d'un mètre, elle titrait pourtant en gros à la verticale : « Akashi Seijurô & Momoi Satsuki : le dragon à deux têtes », le sous-titre étant : « Projeter Akashi Corporation dans le monde du XXIème siècle ». L'illustration au milieu de la première page représentait les deux protagonistes dans le bureau de Seijûro, au dernier étage de son hôtel de luxe offrant une vue imprenable sur la capitale nipponne : lui, empli de vanité dans son costume sans cravate, sans un sourire, le regard lisse et froid, assis de trois-quarts sur un coin de son bureau; elle, debout les bras croisés à l'autre bout du même meuble, élégante dans son tailleur-robe chic et sophistiqué, arrogante sous son gros chignon de cheveux roses et son maquillage assombrissant son allure.

Le journal en question était sorti dans la semaine, de sorte qu'Aomine avait déjà vu cette couverture par-ci, par-là et ne s'en émut donc pas. Surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus important :

« Tetsu, t'as changé de bord ou quoi ? Enfin, t'a écouté mes conseils ?

-Aomine-kun… soupira ce dernier, alors que la mignonne Aya tournait enfin de nouveau son attention sur son père.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu… Qui a changé de bord, Daiki ? »

Kise et Kagami se frappèrent le visage de la main droite en synchronisation totale, comme s'ils avaient répété ensemble ce geste toute leur vie pour ce seul et unique moment, alors que la fameuse "amie" de Kuroko baissait ses lunettes de manière inquiétante, dévoilant une paire d'yeux rouge groseille et jaune empereur.

« Lui et moi avons eu une semaine un peu compliquée, Aomine-kun, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me le contrarier, ça m'arrangerait… »

Takao, aux côtés de Midorima, expira et détentit tous les muscles de son visage, dans l'objectif de demeurer parfaitement impassible.

« Kazunari, fais pas genre, tes lèvres tremblent, _na no da yo_...

-Et pour répondre à ta question muette, Aomine-kun, poursuivit stoïquement Tetsuya, c'est tout simplement pour éviter les _paparazzi_ éventuels qui pourraient tourner autour de Kagami-kun et Havana-san que nous avons opté pour cette solution.

-Dis, Papa, pourquoi tu dis rien ? Et Tetsu, c'est qui, la dame avec toi ?

- _Oh…_ _They're back_ _!_ _Over there !_ »

Havana s'élança comme une fusée lorsqu'elle aperçut, dans le dos d'Aomine, Himuro, Rikô et son petit ami Hyûga qui revenaient les bras chargés de boissons diverses en canettes et en petites bouteilles.

« Tiens, ils nous ont devancés ? Interrogea Ami en dirigeant son regard vers les nouveaux venus.

-Ouais, on a passé toute la nuit à faire la fête chez eux, avec Tatsuya et tous mes anciens potes de basket du lycée… Alors ils nous ont accompagnés en voiture, avec Havana, lui expliqua Taiga en regardant sa petite amie décharger les quelques boissons que portait le brun au grain de beauté, qui se dirigea droit en direction d'Aomine.

-Pour un mec qui a fait la fête, t'as plutôt bonne mine, lui fit remarquer le grand blond.

-Je ne bois pas d'alcool. Pas comme certaines… Précisa l'enfant des _States_ en désignant du menton sa compagne et Rikô. Havana a eu plus de mal…

-Bah, on dirait pas !

-Papa, oh, Papa, répond !

-Je crois vraiment qu'il a reçu un choc, Shin-chan, tu devrais l'examiner au cas où !

-Inutile, la bêtise ne se soigne pas, répliqua doctement l'étudiant en médecine en remontant sa monture sur son nez.

-Oh, Midorima, je te permets pas ! » Se réveilla enfin le policier…

Avant de se faire attraper une épaule par Himuro. La suite se passa ensuite dans un méli-mélo des plus lamentables, heureusement anticipé par Akashi et son _œil de l'Empereur_ qui répondit à la petite Aya, toujours dans les bras de Tetsu :

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Aya-chan ? » Lui dit-il, amusé, en se penchant vers elle et en baissant ses lunettes noires.

Ceci dans le but de détourner son attention d'enfant, pendant que son digne père était en train de se faire étaler par un magistral coup de pied fouetté aérien, droit dans la face.

« Ah ! Mais… pourquoi t'es habillé en fille aujourd'hui ?

-Tous les jours sont des jours de fête. Et durant les fêtes, on se déguise…

-Alors, je peux t'appeler _oba-chan (1)_ ? »

Les étoiles pleins les yeux, Rikô, amatrice de catch confirmée, regarda le basané se faire maintenant immobiliser face contre le sol par Himuro, qui appuya de tout son poids sur son dos pour qu'il arrête de se débattre. Elle retint même son petit ami par la manche, lui qui, en preux chevalier, s'apprêtait à aller les séparer.

« _Love, this is yours !_ Lança la basketteuse noire Américaine, en même temps qu'une canette de Coca, en direction de son _boyfriend_ qui l'ouvrit nonchalamment.

 _-Thanks_. »

Le mannequin vint directement piocher dans les bras de la copine de Kagami pour en dégotter une bouteille d'eau aromatisée, qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir tant il avait soif par cette chaleur et Murasakibara en fit de même, avec un soda.

« Hé ! Laisse Daiki tranquille ! S'exclama violemment Ami en mettant les poings sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle s'approchait à grand pas du champ de bataille. Je suis à peu près sûre que tu cherches à te venger d'une connerie qu'il aurait sortie, mais il en sort tout le temps, alors, juste, passe l'éponge !

-Ami ! T'appelles ça me défendre ? Se risqua son époux, étranglé comme il était par le bras que Himuro lui avait passé autour du cou pour le tenir en respect.

-Tu rêves ! Ce sale bâtard passe son temps à me traiter de pédé dans mon dos ! Et je sais même pas pourquoi ! Vas-y, connard, dis-le moi en face maintenant, je t'écoute !

-Mais dis, Seijûro _oba-chan_ , pourquoi tu me bouches les oreilles ?

-Parce que dans les aéroports passent les avions, qui font beaucoup de bruit. Et que le bruit abîme les oreilles fragiles des petites filles adorables comme toi…

-Répète ? J'entends pas bien !»

Deux compères qui n'étaient pas si proches que ça, d'habitude, se retrouvèrent l'air de rien côte à côte à savourer leur boisson, au point que leurs épaules se frôlèrent:

« Murasakibara…

-Kaga-chin ?

-T'as jamais dit à Aomine que Tatsuya était vachement sensible à ce genre de blague ?

-Nan.

-Tu lui as jamais raconté que si Tatsuya s'est calmé niveau meuf, c'est surtout qu'il a failli devenir père de famille à seize ans, là-bas, à force de collectionner les nanas, et que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ses parents l'ont renvoyé au Japon ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais raconté ça à Mine-chin ?

-Comme tu lui as jamais dit que Tatsuya était toujours le premier à partir dans une bonne baston quand on le cherchait ?

-Nan plus.

-Murasakibara…

-Mmm ?

-T'es un sacré connard, quand même !

-Mh. »

Takao, pour sa part, était en train de mourir d'une belle mort, seul et abandonné de tous… Enfin, seul et abandonné de tous, c'est vite dit… Il avait à ses côtés un médecin sexy tout prêt à l'euthanasier d'office :

« Kazunari, arrête de pleurer de rire sur ma chemise, tu la salis ! Surtout qu'en plus, tu la froisses avec tes sales pattes, c'est pas toi qui l'as repassée ce matin !

-Midorimacchi, tu ne comprends donc pas que ton chéri ne cherche qu'un prétexte pour se coller à toi en public ! A moins que tu ne préfères qu'il se déguise en fille lui aussi !

-Pfff... Tu racontes n'importe quoi, comme toujours, Kise.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu rougis, j'imagine… »

Pendant ce temps-là, un attroupement curieux commença à se former autour des trois protagonistes sous les feux de la rampe :

« Lâche-le, Himuro-kun ! Je le frapperai à ta place, si tu veux, vu qu'il le mérite ! Plaidait Ami, la main sur le cœur.

-Cette prise… T'as vu ça, Junpei ? On dirait pas, mais c'est comme si Himuro-kun avait fait ça toute sa vie ! Sautillait l'ancienne _coach_ de Seirin, pendue au bras de son Jules qui soupira, résigné.

-N… Non… Agonisait le pauvre Aomine, la vie défilant devant ses yeux. Okay… T'as gagné…

-Plus fort, j'entends pas ! Insistait son bourreau, déterminé comme il l'était à obtenir gain de cause.

-Okay… Je m'excuse ! Je blaguais juste, putain ! Allez, quoi ! »

Les deux garçons, au sol, ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils se firent littéralement enjamber par Momoi, lancée comme une sprinteuse du 110 mètres haies en direction de Kagami et Havana dont elle ne voulait surtout pas rater le départ. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés tous les trois et qu'elle était devenue super copine avec la joueuse de basket.

« Tiens ! Momocchi ! Accourut Kise en sa direction dès qu'elle rentra dans son champ de vision.

-Salut, Ki-chan ! Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun, Aya-chan, Mukkun, Kagamin, Midorin, Takao-kun, Havana-chan, Rikô-chan, Hyûga-kun! Compléta-t-elle à bout de souffle en s'inclinant. Où est Dai-chan? Je ne l'ai pas vu !

-T'es passé devant Ami-chan et… au-dessus de lui sans les capter. Dépêche-toi, il est en train de rendre l'âme, presse-toi ou tu ne le reverras plus, lui répondit Kagami, complètement blasé.

-Eh… A moins que les flics ne l'attrapent avant ! Les gars baraqués, c'est pas les mecs de la sécurité qui s'approchent ? » Glapit Ryôta, à juste titre.

En toute discrétion, Kuroko déposa la fille de son meilleur ami par terre et accompagné d'Akashi qui lui tenait le bras avec élégance, le trio s'éloigna en formant un beau et parfait portrait de famille. Plutôt acheter une friandise à Aya-chan que d'assister à la suite…

D'autres, peu ou prou de la même manière, prirent des mesures similaires :

« _Hon', remember : we can't speak Japanese, okay ? We're mere strangers here, we don't know them !_ Rappela Kagami à sa petite amie, en rassemblant autour d'eux tous leurs bagages.

-Kazunari, on s'en va, ça part trop en _live_ , déclara Midorima en traînant derrière lui son faucon d'amour qui commençait tout juste à rejoindre la terre ferme.

-Satsuki-chan ! Attends ! Euh… Pardon, vous êtes à terre, je ne vous avais pas vus, excusez-moi… »

L'interpellée se tourna à l'entente de son prénom et la surprise dans ses yeux roses fut masquée par les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait dans le but de cacher les larmes qu'elle avait versées, dans le premier taxi dans lequel elle avait sauté en direction de l'aéroport… Après que Tôya, en ville, lui eut montré l'affiche du magazine dont elle faisait la une, avec Akashi, pour leur société.

« Eh, Momocchi ? C'est lui, le gars dont tu m'as parlé ? L'interrogea Kise, sous le regard attentif de Murasakibara qui ne disait rien mais suivait tout.

-C'est… Compliqué… Esquiva-t-elle en regardant néanmoins l'homme avec lequel elle flirtait jusqu'à présent séparer Himuro et Aomine, sous le nez d'Ami, avant de s'incliner poliment devant les vigiles de l'aéroport, puis de fendre la foule qui s'était attroupée autour d'eux.

-Pardon mais… C'est important ! Désolé ! S'excusa l'homme en reprenant sa course endiablée.

-Il… sait qui je suis… Poursuivit la jeune femme à l'intention du blond et du géant aux cheveux violets. Alors je suis partie avant qu'il me reproche de lui avoir menti…

-Hein ? Ben s'il est là, c'est que ça n'a pas marché ! Lui fit remarquer Ryôta, logique.

-Attends, Shin-chan, on reste, y'a du rebondissement !

-Mais… Kazunari ! »

Le possesseur de _l'œil de faucon_ , qui ne loupait rien, tira son petit ami dans l'autre sens afin de se rapprocher à nouveau de la scène. Daiki et Tatsuya, qui s'époussetaient tout en se jetant un regard mauvais, ne suivirent pas des yeux l'homme qui les avait séparés si poliment avant de traverser la foule qui les entourait; au contraire de ladite foule et des vigiles qui le regardèrent arriver à hauteur de Satsuki, sidérée…

Pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, devant tout le monde.

Et là, le temps fut aboli.

Et les têtes tournèrent toutes dans la même direction, sur le point de flancher. Un peu plus et elles seraient tombées.

Les mouvements ralentirent, se suspendirent.

Les ahuris, à commencer par les principaux protagonistes présents de cette histoire, n'en revenaient pas.

Le silence reprit ses droits, comme si les êtres vivants n'avaient jamais existé.

L'air s'appesantit sous la chaleur infernale de ce mois de Juillet alors que ce baiser amoureux dont la fougue retenait toute l'attention fit taire jusqu'aux langues les plus acérées.

« Maman ! Papa !

-Aya ! Te voici !

-T'as vu, c'est Tetsu et Seijûro _oba-chan_ qui m'ont acheté la glace ! En plus, elle est belle, hein ? Papa, pourquoi tu bouges pas, t'es comme tout à l'heure-là ! Tu veux goûter ma glace ? »

Et ce fut grâce à cette gamine spontanée que le cours de l'Histoire s'écoula de nouveau, inexorablement. Les gens continuèrent leur chemin, les vigiles s'éloignèrent en jetant un coup d'œil d'avertissement aux deux excités qui s'étaient battus dans ce lieu public, Takao reprit sa course vers ses amis en traînant Midorima, Kagami et Havana, tout comme Rikô et Hyûga, retrouvèrent leur souffle en même temps que Tôya et Satsuki se séparaient. Ces deux-là ne se rendirent pas vraiment compte qu'autour d'eux, les amis de la jeune femme formaient un arc de cercle, comme à l'opéra :

« Tu es folle d'être partie en me laissant comme ça ? S'emporta le flirt de la Directrice Générale d'Akashi Corporation.

-Mais…

-J'admets avoir été surpris quand j'ai vu ce magazine dans la semaine et je n'y ai pas cru tout de suite, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me fuir en montant dans le premier taxi !

-Mais…

\- Prenons au moins le temps d'en parler calmement, Satsuki-chan !

-Mais…

-Comment veux-tu que je continue à te découvrir si tu t'enfuis comme ça ?

-Mais… »

Les yeux ronds, les anciens de la Génération des Miracles n'en revenaient pas : clouer ainsi le bec à leur ancienne _manager_ …

Mais c'était du génie !

« Et en plus, tu m'as promis de m'inviter chez toi et de me cuisiner quelque chose, souviens-toi ! J'avais apprécié le _bentô_ que tu m'avais fait l'autre fois, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu me montres tous tes autres talents ! »

Tous les autres (à l'exception de Rikô) écarquillèrent encore plus les yeux : ce type ne faisait peut-être pas réellement partie de leur génération, mais pour vouloir goûter à nouveau la cuisine infecte de Satsuki…

Il était un miracle à lui tout seul !

« Okay, on le garde ! Le mec a survécu à la cuisine de Satsuki, il est des nôtres ! Décida Aomine au sujet de cet illustre inconnu, sans que personne ne lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

-J'approuve, Daiki, renchérit le Président d'Akashi Corporation, toujours aux côtés de son homme. Il s'agit dès à présent d'un nouveau membre de la Génération des Miracles.

-Aka-chin, il n'a pas joué avec nous au collège, tu sais ?

-Et alors ? Taiga, Tatsuya, Havana, Kazunari et Ami non plus et ils en font bien partie.

-En fait, Seijûro, tu appelles "Génération des Miracles" tes amis ? Lui demanda son amant.

-Parfaitement, Tetsuya.

-Dans ce cas, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux changer de nom ? Après tout, ce surnom nous a été donné par les médias, il ne vient pas de nous.

-Tu n'as pas tort… Comment pourrait-on s'appeler ?

-Humpf… Ne vous emballez pas, ce n'est que le début, les freina Midorima en remontant ses verres. L'amour rend aveugle, le mariage rend la vue…

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne me marierai jamais avec toi, Shin-chan !

-Bakao… Ca fait belle lurette que je connais tous tes travers, _na no da yo_ !

-Et moi les tiens… »

Le brun se colla aux bras de son petit ami et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres atteignent l'oreille sous les mèches vertes :

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu te **l'** étais mis aujourd'hui ? »

Et le chant prédateur du faucon d'amour de Midorima continua à susurrer des paroles salaces à l'insu de tous, trop captivée comme était le reste de l'assistance pour s'occuper de leurs petits jeux. En résumé, personne ne vit le grand jeune homme à lunettes rougir au point de ressembler à… un crabe-araignée géant.

Akashi, qui ne manquait rien, les regarda et trouva enfin la réponse à sa question cruciale, de sorte que ses yeux s'illuminèrent derrière ses verres fumés.

« On reprend où on s'est arrêtés, d'accord ? S'échinait pendant ce temps-là Tôya envers Satsuki, toujours figée dans ses bras. J'ai lu tout l'article te concernant dans le journal, mais à aucun moment, tu n'y parlais de toi, il n'y avait de la place que pour ton boulot et ton avenir. Je me suis ennuyé, tu sais ? Car je n'ai rien appris sur toi…

-C'est tout à fait normal, lui répondit non pas la jeune femme à laquelle il s'adressait, mais une autre, vêtue d'une robe avec des tournesols et couverte d'un chapeau cachant la moindre mèche de cheveux. Car ce n'est pas elle dans ce magazine, mais une imitation. Une bien pâle imitation qui vaudra jamais l'originale… »

Le nouveau membre de la bande (à son insu le plus total) sursauta en revenant enfin dans le monde réel… Entouré d'un groupe d'individus qui les scrutaient lui et Satsuki alors qu'il ne les connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Tôya.

-Nous sommes le gang des lapins », lui répondit la même femme, une note de fierté dans la voix.

Kise et Kagami qui en profitaient pour terminer leur boisson, les recrachèrent d'une traite, une fois de plus en parfaite synchronisation, sous les yeux intrigués de Havana qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu susciter une telle réaction. La petite Aya, qui regardait sans rien comprendre à tout cela, trouva leur comportement amusant et décida de les imiter avec sa glace, ce qui nécessita l'intervention de ses parents. Junpei et Rikô firent une moue interloquée en attendant la suite et Momoi redescendit sur Terre. Quant à Midorima et Takao… Ils s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, plongés comme ils étaient dans leur petite joute érotico-verbale, ignorant qu'ils étaient la source d'inspiration du Président d'Akashi Corporation…

« Le gang des lapins, vraiment ? Interrogea Himuro, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est un animal qui porte chance. Et comme partout, on peut y distinguer les lapins crétins et ceux qui les manipulent. Tetsuya et moi faisons ainsi partie de la seconde catégorie. On peut également y ajouter Satsuki et Kazunari qui, le weekend dernier, ont fait leurs preuves.

-C'est une très bonne idée, Seijûro, approuva Tetsuya.

-Je sais. »

Et personne n'osa contredire un Akashi catégorique aux yeux vairons. Même si Tôya se hasarda bien à l'ouvrir :

« Le gang des lapins ? Mais Satsuki-chan, tu les connais ? Qui sont ces gens ? »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire amusé.

« On dirait bien que ce sont mes amis, pourquoi ? »

* * *

 _(1)_ oba _signifie « tante » et est fréquemment utilisé par les jeunes pour désigner une femme plus âgée (comme la mère d'un camarade de classe, par exemple) même si elle ne fait pas partie de la famille_


	14. Chapitre bonus: L'hôtel des fous

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** _Les lapins pas si crétins_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je sais que menacer **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** n'y changera rien. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ appartient à la fabuleuse artiste **3ternal-star** , dont certains _fanarts_ sont postés sur DeviantArt. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_.

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Obligé.

 **Genre :** A bas les têtes!

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Midorima x Takao (soyez bénis), Akashi x Kuroko (les lapins sortis du chapeau)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Désolée du retard. Et comme promis à tous ceux qui sont restés jusqu'au bout malgré tout, voici un petit bonus, un peu (beaucoup) plus long que les autres chapitres. Désolée encore une fois, j'ai fait au mieux malgré ma petite santé du moment !

 **Remerciements :** je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est devenue sans les commentaires laissés. Merci à vous toutes et n'oubliez pas la morale (?) de cette histoire: gare aux têtes!

 **Remerciements (bis):** Je tiens également à remercier toux ceux qui ont lu, mis en favori, suivi cette histoire ou qui le feront. Même si je ne vous connais pas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et j'espère que ce chapitre sorti de nulle part saura vous faire rire, c'est le but!

 **Message personnel:** Poucelina, prend ça! C'est exprès pour te punir! Meurs étouffée de rire, ça t'apprendra à tenter de me corrompre!

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages sont complètement OOC, c'est normal et j'assume complètement: ce chapitre bonus est un grand n'importe quoi, comme on dit, mais je voulais absolument le sortir, c'était plus fort que moi, ça fait des mois qu'il me trottait en tête ! Alors maintenant, c'est fait, je peux aller me reposer en paix après cette superbe aventure avec vous!

* * *

 **Chapitre bonus: L'hôtel des fous**

Cette première journée du mois d'Avril, synonyme de rentrée des classes, était fraîche, niveau température, mais le ciel était clair et dégagé. Le soleil commençait à se coucher plus tard que d'habitude et il n'était pas rare de croiser, le soir, un morceau de Lune dans un ciel orangé paré d'étoiles minuscules.

Midorima venait d'intégrer la sixième année de la faculté de médecine de la si prestigieuse Université de Tôkyô. Il buchait toujours aussi dur et rentrait rarement tôt chez lui. Mais il avait ses moments de réconfort, notamment les soirs où il avait le plaisir de contempler une pleine Lune. Sur la surface claire était visible une grande tâche grisâtre, plus sombre que le reste et qui faisait penser à un lapin pilant du riz gluant pour préparer des _mochi (1)_ … Elle était encore plus distinguable lorsque la nuit était sombre et sans nuage, mais avec la pratique, il avait appris à l'admirer même par un ciel crépusculaire.

Kazunari…

Lapin pailleté d'argent dissertant agréablement sur la course des Hommes et du Ciel…

Lapin des Ténèbres mystérieux et dangereux, prêt à le corrompre et à le noyer dans le stupre …

Cette paréidolie lunaire bien connue en Asie le renvoyait immanquablement à son vingt-cinquième anniversaire fêté l'an dernier déjà, provoquant chez lui à la fois embarras, amusement, agacement et désir.

 _« Shin-chan ?_

 _-Bonjour, Kazunari. J'ai commandé le petit déjeuner, tu peux venir manger si tu veux._

 _\- C'est bien toi ? On est où ? C'est super mais… C'est pas un peu chic comme endroit ? Un hôtel, non ? C'est trop génial !_

 _-Hein… Mais… Kazunari… C'est toi qui m'as traîné ici,_ na no da yo _!_

 _-Ah bon ? Bizarre, je m'en rappelle pas… Je me souviens que j'étais à la maison, en train de te faire de l'_ oshiruko _(2) et des_ mochi, _Je t'ai même eu au téléphone, puis… Pouf ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé…_

 _\- Ne fais pas ton innocent !_

 _-Et pourquoi pas ? Si je me rappelle pas, je me rappelle pas… T'es sûr que tu confonds pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, Shin-chan ? Est-ce que t'avais tes lunettes, au moins ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

 _-Kazunari !_

 _-je suis juste dégouté d'avoir raté les premières heures de ta journée d'anniversaire. Alors, c'était comment ? Raconte ! Et comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »_

Et un fieffé menteur avec ça… Ses talents d'acteur méritaient un Oscar, même Shintarô l'admettait et ça avait été pour cette raison que le futur médecin s'était résigné à jouer le jeu :

 _« J'ai passé une nuit… étrange, avait-il improvisé en cherchant ses mots au fur et à mesure. Je me suis fait enlever et amener à l'hôtel d'Akashi, où nous sommes. Mon dîner m'a été servi par nul autre que Tsuki no Usagi-san (3) et après avoir été frappé par la malédiction de la Reine de Cœur, je t'ai découvert, possédé par un lapin bélier démoniaque qui m'a fait jouer avec lui toute la nuit dans l'optique de te libérer de son emprise… J'y ai gagné un cadeau offert par un cerisier joyeux et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin… Je t'ai trouvé endormi ici, dans le canapé…_

 _-Sérieux ? Tu t'es pris pour Alice ou quoi ? C'est invraisemblable, comme histoire, Shin-chan, quelqu'un d'aussi rationnel que toi ne peut pas avaler ça…_

 _-Et pourtant, ce n'est que la stricte vérité, tu es libre de ne pas y croire…_

 _-Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Mais si dans ton délire de folie, tu t'es amusé, bah… C'est le principal, non ? Du coup, on est dans l'hôtel d'Akashi ?  
-Oui._

 _-Je ne sais pas où c'est situé précisément… Car j'avais des plans en tête pour ton anniversaire, tu sais… C'est_ Tanabata _(4) aujourd'hui !_

 _-Pas la peine d'être aussi excité,_ na no da yo _… C'est chaque année la même chose. Tu veux aller à un festival en particulier ?_

 _-Je veux en faire le plus possible !_

 _-Je m'y attendais… Mais moi aussi, j'ai un plan en tête pour mon anniversaire… »_

Et après avoir déjeuné et s'être préparés, ils étaient partis tous les deux courir les festivals organisés dans la capitale en ce jour de fête. Ils étaient rentrés à la nuit tombée et en foulant de nouveau le seuil de la suite de l'hôtel, Midorima s'était saisi de son faucon pour le porter dans la salle de bains.

Où ils avaient finalement fait l'amour dans la grande baignoire… En utilisant en prime le bijou reçu du cerisier…

Le jeune homme rajusta sa monture sur son nez pour cacher sa gêne à ces souvenirs licencieux qui revenaient immanquablement, eux et leurs alliés, à chaque fois qu'il levait ses yeux de jade en direction de la pleine Lune. Ses entrailles palpitaient et tout son corps se réveillait lentement, mais sûrement…

Il devait se hâter de rentrer chez lui pour se faire caresser les plumes devant un plat chaud…

Sauf que deux bras forts le saisirent à la taille. Deux autres mains lui enserrèrent la bouche afin qu'il ne crie pas, et une troisième lui emprisonna le nez dans un épais mouchoir fortement imbibé d'une solution qu'il reconnut automatiquement comme étant de l'éther, un anesthésiant autrefois couramment utilisé en médecine, mais abandonné par la suite car très facilement inflammable…

Stop.

Il n'avait pas déjà vécu exactement la même scène, mot pour mot, la veille de son anniversaire ?

Le premier réflexe de Midorima, comme la fois précédente, fut de tourner la tête mais cette fois-ci pour sonner les cloches de son ravisseur qui, à tous les coups, n'était pas un inconnu… Sauf que comme la dernière fois également, la prise de son assaillant était ferme et solide. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il devait s'agir de Murasakibara… Avec Kise ? Aomine ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre comme un beau diable, jusqu'à ce que l'anesthésiant fasse son petit effet et qu'une fois de plus, il sombre dans un sommeil lourd et noir.

* * *

Trois choses le réveillèrent : les secousses dont était victime son pauvre corps; des éclats de voix qui agressaient son ouïe sensible et… une sirène de voiture de police ?

Ni une, ni deux, Midorima ouvrit les yeux… avant de faire quelque peu papillonner ses paupières afin que sa vue s'adapte à ce nouveau contexte. Cette fois-ci, on lui avait gardé les lunettes.

« Mido-chin est réveillé, les gars. »

Couché sur le flanc au milieu de deux bancs latéraux, le corps solidement verrouillé par des cordes étroitement serrées, un bâillon dans la bouche et les mains attachées entre elles, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'arrière d'un fourgon de police hurlant à tout va et que de sa position, il ne pouvait que distinguer que deux paires de jambes l'une à côté de l'autre. Murasakibara, au vu de la provenance de sa voix…

« Surtout, tu le détaches pas ! S'assura Aomine, visiblement devant à conduire.

-T'inquiète, je veille au grain, Aominecchi ! »

Et Kise se trouvait assis aux côtés du géant aux cheveux violets… Mais quelle plaie, celui-là !

« Midorimacchi, ça va ? Attends, je t'enlève au moins ça… Tu te sentiras mieux… »

Le prisonnier tenta de tourner la tête vers le haut pour apercevoir au maximum le visage de ses deux plus proches geôliers. Il vit le blond s'agenouiller auprès de lui, mais il stoppa tout mouvement en entendant hurler le flic de service :

« Non ! Kise, surtout pas ! J'ai déjà ma vie à protéger, alors épargne mes oreilles, par pitié !

-Fais-le, s'il te plaît, Kise-kun, demanda calmement Kuroko, depuis l'avant du véhicule. Il me faut discuter avec Midorima-kun. »

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils d'incrédulité.

De quoi Kuroko voulait lui parler ?

Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que foutait ici l'enseignant en maternelle ?

Et encore, cela voulait-il dire qu'Akashi, cette vermine de tous les instants, ce déglingué notoire du ciboulot, était dans le coup ?

Momoi également, par voie de duplicité ?

Ne pensons pas à Kazunari… Non, il valait mieux ne pas penser à lui, pour préserver un semblant de santé mentale.

Le jeune médecin grogna de frustration : mais pourquoi, au nom du Ciel, toute la Génération des Miracles semblait une fois de plus s'être liguée contre lui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça, bon sang de bois ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait le laisser mener sa petite vie peinarde et sans histoire d'étudiant modèle ? Bon, d'accord, Kazunari venait de temps à autre gâcher le portrait idyllique qu'il voulait donner à son quotidien bien sous tout rapport, mais même, pourquoi ça ?

Il faisait pourtant tout pour éviter les ennuis ! Il avait même sur lui son porte-bonheur du jour selon Oha Asa, une figurine de la série _Gundam_ !

Alors pourquoi avait-il une telle poisse ?

Pourquoi avait-il croisé un jour le chemin de ces voyous ?

Kise se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui enleva son bâillon en faisant gaffe à ne pas le blesser, secoués comme ils étaient par les coups de volant particulièrement secs du conducteur.

« Hé ! Aominecchi ! Gaffe !

-On est pressés !

-En effet, Aomine-kun. Conduis comme si ta vie en dépendait, l'invita poliment Kuroko. C'est d'ailleurs le cas, en quelque sorte... En plus, la voie est libre, il n'y a pas trop de bouchons par ici…

-C'est parce qu'on passe par un itinéraire de substitution !

-Je savais que tu étais un bon chauffeur, comme tu es policier et que tu circules toutes les journées dans la ville…

-C'est pas une raison pour me réquisitionner comme ça, Tetsu !

-Pardon ? Désolé, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à te plaindre… Amène-moi là-bas, ou sinon…

-Ça va, j'ai compris ! Et lâche ça, c'est pas un jouet, putain ! Akashi a complètement déteint sur toi ! Il a démenti traîner avec des _yakuza_ , mais en vous voyant, j'ai des doutes, franchement !

-Comme il l'a expliqué dans l'article qui lui est consacré, il reçoit tous les clients de son hôtel sans exception, d'où qu'ils viennent. Le fait qu'il soit devenu une sorte de médiateur neutre et mit fin à certains conflits relèvent du pur hasard… C'est Akashi-kun, tu sais qu'il sait retourner la situation à son avantage, toujours… »

Le panier à salade, bleu et blanc de l'extérieur et arborant fièrement le logo de la Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, grilla un feu rouge et tourna violemment sur la gauche, renversant le mannequin blond directement sur le pauvre Midorima et les deux compères, en se heurtant, gémirent de concert. Un peu chamboulés par le choc, ils prirent quelques secondes à retrouver leurs esprits pour se dégager l'un de l'autre.

Quelques secondes de trop.

« Kise, vire de Shin-chan et tout de suite. »

La voix, reconnaissable entre toutes bien qu'affûtée et froide comme la lame d'un _katana,_ de son compagnon fit tressaillir Shintarô, qui la localisa dans son dos, sur le second siège latéral face à celui duquel Murasakibara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais avec le poids du blond sur lui, Midorima ne put se retourner comme son corps le souhaita spontanément. Heureusement, le foulard qui l'empêchait de parler était desserré suite à la tentative de Ryôta de l'enlever et il ne suffit que de quelques vifs mouvements de tête pour le faire glisser quelque peu sur son menton, lui permettant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Kazunari ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? Je t'ai dit que les enlèvements, ça suffit, j'ai eu ma dose la dernière fois ! Fais travailler ton imagination et trouve autre chose !

-Midorima, la ferme. Je suis déjà de mauvais poil, alors franchement, boucle-la. Sois sage et obéis, qu'on puisse en finir au plus vite. »

Ce ton injonctif et glacé n'avait rien à voir avec son faucon d'amour, toujours un rire au coin de la bouche, prêt à égayer son monde de mille couleurs et Shintarô s'en alarma intérieurement.

Mais un problème à la fois. A chaque jour, à chaque seconde même suffit sa peine.

« Kise, casse-toi ! Commença le jeune médecin en agitant par réflexe ses grandes jambes pour éloigner le blond de son corps, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui en train de tanguer.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais tu vois pas que ça bouge !

-Je m'en fous ! Casse-toi !

-T'es un boulet, Kise-chin, viens par là. »

Et le blond se fit attraper par les côtes par le plus grand d'entre eux tous et grâce à la stabilité offerte par les vigoureux bras d'Atsushi, il put se redresser suffisamment pour retrouver son siège près de lui.

« Bon, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, Kazunari, explique-moi !

-C'est très simple, Midorima-kun, répondit à la place de l'interpellé l'ancien sixième homme de la Génération des Miracles. Je t'ai fait enlever car j'ai besoin de toi.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? »

Le médecin, toujours ligoté, appuya ses deux pieds joints sur le bas du siège latéral, entre les jambes de Murasakibara et poussa suffisamment fort pour tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il se retrouva ainsi toujours sur le flanc, mais orienté face à l'avant du véhicule. Devant lui se trouvait une protection grillagée le séparant du conducteur et de son passager. En contre-plongée, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, si ce n'était une partie du plafond et du pare-brise. A peine put-il distinguer, à l'avant, le côté droit de la silhouette du policier, qui visiblement était en uniforme, assis côté conducteur; et le côté gauche de Kuroko, qui était côté passager.

« Parce que tu es docteur, répondit le plus naturellement l'amant de leur si terrifiant ex-capitaine (mais seulement à ses heures perdues, quand l'envie lui prenait). Le seul que je connaisse personnellement. De plus, il me faut ton entière discrétion. »

Le médecin, perplexe, ne pipa mot. D'un côté, il se disait que l'affaire était peut-être grave et sérieuse; d'un autre, connaissant les compères, il savait que même les délires les plus fous étaient à portée de main. Après tout, il l'avait bien éprouvé au mois de Juillet dernier, pour son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'efforça de les croire sincères, mais un sentiment de révolte grondante s'empara de lui malgré tout: non, ses anciens camarades ne pouvaient pas être sérieux. Ce n'était pas dans leurs gènes. A tous les coups, c'était encore une entourloupe à la con !

« Et le téléphone ? Toi non plus, tu ne connais pas ? Ton forfait a déjà expiré ce mois-ci ? Finit-il par exploser. Non, sérieusement, appelez-moi, merde, au lieu de me kidnapper comme ça ! J'ai une vie, _na no da yo_ !

\- Je sais bien, mais il y a urgence, cela concerne Akashi-kun. J'ai besoin de ton entière coopération…

-Quel genre de coopération nécessite mon enlèvement ? Kuroko, arrête de délirer, ce que tu as, ça se soigne, tu sais ?

-Je ne délire pas, Midorima-kun, je suis toujours sérieux quand il s'agit d'Akashi-kun.

-Justement pas vraiment ! Et c'est ça qui me fait peur ! Vous êtes impossibles quand vous l'avez décidé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, s'exaspéra Kuroko et on pouvait sentir dans sa voix une pointe d'agacement. C'est Akashi-kun qui…

-N'a pas pris ses médicaments ? Aboya Shintarô, sarcastique, en le coupant. Ça fait des années que je clame que ce sont des psychotropes qu'il lui faut, à celui-là ! Au lieu de se pavaner comme si de rien n'était dans les magazines _people,_ comme une icône de mode !

-Vos gueules ! Kise, pitié, bâillonne de nouveau Midorima, je ne m'entends plus penser depuis que tu le lui as enlevé ! Râla Takao en court-circuitant tout le monde, à la grande surprise du jeune médecin qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Désolé, Takao-kun, mais je ne peux pas car il me faut l'assentiment explicite de Midorima-kun. D'ailleurs, Midorima-kun… Je t'interdis de parler comme cela d'Akashi-kun. Il allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à il y a peu, et je ne l'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui, malheureusement. Dans la presse, en plus, il ne m'a rien dit…

-Kazunari, je peux savoir ce que tu as contre moi ? Et qu'a encore fait Akashi ? Et surtout, en quoi j'y suis mêlé ?

-Tu as des lunettes et tu ne vois même pas que je suis dans la même situation que toi, Midorima ? Répliqua vertement son petit ami en agitant ses bras… Menottés aux poignets. Je me suis fait attraper à la sortie des cours ! Mais j'ai des corrections, je bosse, moi, pour te payer ta bouffe et ton toit! Pas comme certains ici qui n'ont rien d'autre à foutre de leur vie ! Alors du calme, j'ai besoin de me concentrer ! Si tu as compris, mets –là en sourdine ! »

Et toc.

 **Takao 1 – 0 Midorima**.

Mais au moins, cela avait le mérite de faire la lumière sur la colère de son faucon qui était amour la plupart du temps… sauf quand, comme présentement, il avait des tonnes de devoirs à corriger et qu'il n'avait pas le temps, pris comme il l'était par les parents d'élèves, la paperasse administrative, le club de basket et la préparation de ses cours.

Si en plus il s'était fait embarquer de force dans ces conneries inutiles…

« Oh, on taffe ! Moi aussi, je me suis fait… S'emporta Aomine. Enfin bref… Rétro-pédala-t-il en vitesse aux oreilles infaillibles de Midorima.

-J'ai convaincu Aomine-kun de me conduire chez Akashi-kun avec son fourgon de police pour aller plus vite…

-Tu as ma fille en otage ! S'emporta le papa poule sans quitter la route de ses yeux saphir un seul instant.

-Tu m'as demandé de passer la chercher à l'école et de la garder car Ami-chan n'est pas là en ce moment…

-Pas dans ce but-là !

-Tu chipotes, Aomine-kun, tu chipotes… Aya-chan est très bien avec nous… Pas vrai, Aya-chan ?

-Mmm… »

La petite voix enfantine qui surprit le jeune médecin provenait de Murasakibara… Plus précisément de son genou, sur laquelle se trouvait la gamine, absorbée comme elle l'était sur un jeu vidéo de téléphone portable. De sa position allongée, Midorima ne l'avait pas vue, d'autant plus qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur les cuisses de leur ancien pivot de basket.

« Tetsu, arrête de jouer avec mon arme de service ! Déjà que y'a pas marqué "taxi" sur ma tronche, et je te conduis, alors c'est bon ! En plus, on est presque arrivés !

-Parfait, mais avant de sortir, il faut que j'explique la situation à Midorima-kun, afin d'être sûr qu'il soit d'accord.

-Mais d'accord sur quoi ? Tu nous as tous enlevés ! Résuma de manière très juste le médecin, complètement atterré en prononçant ces mots.

-Parce qu'Akashi-kun est devenu barge. Il a complètement pété un câble.

-Ça ne date pas de maintenant, _na no da yo_ !

-Non, mais vraiment : il est complètement malade.

-Et même, en quoi ça change de d'habitude ? Tout le monde le sait et désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas psychiatre, _na no da yo_ !

-Non, mais tu pourras le remettre sur la voix de la raison, Midorima-kun, d'autant plus que tu es son plus fidèle ami. C'est pour cela que je compte tant sur toi… Et que j'en suis arrivé à cette méthode drastique. Tu m'en vois désolé…

-Tu n'en donnes pas l'impression, _na no da yo_ !

-Navré, même si c'est la pure vérité. Je t'explique le problème, c'est très simple : Akashi-kun a viré de bord d'un coup, comme ça.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Il préfère maintenant les femmes aux hommes. On nage en plein délire, pas vrai ? Personne le connaissant un minimum ne peut avaler ça, et pourtant…

-Attends : c'est pour ça que tu nous pourris notre soirée ? C'est pour ça que tu nous as tous pris en otage ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Ce n'est pas une blague, je l'ai découvert durant ma pause déjeuner, dans un magazine rapporté par une collègue.

-Mais…

-C'est impossible, je sais, continua Tetsuya, imperturbable. C'est la raison pour laquelle je compte sur toi pour le guérir.

-Mais c'est toi qui dois guérir ! Et être homosexuel n'est pas une maladie et l'inverse non plus, _na no da yo_ ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour faire quoi que ce soit ! C'est votre problème ! Et d'ailleurs, en quoi ça me regarde ?

-Dans le cas d'Akashi-kun, c'est clairement une maladie qu'il faut soigner au plus vite. Il ne peut pas être attiré par les femmes, pas même dans mille ans. On parle d'Akashi-kun, il a toujours été homosexuel. C'est purement impossible, expliqua le professeur des petites écoles, sûr de son fait. Et ça te regarde car c'est moi qui détiens la clé des menottes de Takao-kun… Donc, s'il te plaît, Midorima-kun, coopère bien gentiment et ramène-moi Akashi-kun…

\- Tout ça pour ça ? C'est juste du grand n'importe quoi, vous êtes tous les deux à interner d'office ! Où sont les papiers ? Je signe tout de suite !

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu es mon prisonnier, alors tu vas être bien sage… »

* * *

Les trois-quarts de son temps, Akashi le passait en déplacement à droite et à gauche, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du pays, à débaucher des partenaires, nouer des alliances, donner des _interviews_ et rédiger des tribunes dans la presse pour expliquer ses prises de position, participer à des expositions, des galas, des œuvres de charité, des dîners politiques, calmer les querelles de clocher entre _yakuza_ , présenter des conférences dans les universités, assurer les principaux hommes politiques de son soutien financier pendant une partie de _shôgi_ et se faire voir dans des concerts de musique classique et des vernissages.

Officiellement, son bureau se trouvait au siège d'Akashi Corporation, mais il n'y était quasiment jamais, à part pour y rencontrer ses principaux collaborateurs. La vraie politique se tramait avec les personnes triées sur le volet qu'il recevait dans son hôtel de luxe, soit dans son bureau, soit dans sa salle de réception qu'il faisait aménager à sa convenance. Le soir, il prenait le temps de discuter, d'analyser, de débriefer, de réfléchir, de rêver et de refaire le monde, seul ou accompagné mais surtout dans une ambiance un peu moins formelle.

C'était très certainement la partie de son travail qu'il préférait le plus. Même s'il avait appris à briller en société depuis son plus jeune âge, il préférait les soirées en petit comité et à l'ambiance chaleureuse, comme celle-ci, uniquement accompagné de Satsuki qui était passée prendre un verre dans son bureau avant de rentrer chez elle, dans son appartement. Un peu alanguie par la journée étourdissante qu'elle avait passée, elle s'était laissée aller dans le divan moelleux après avoir posé son verre de vin sur une petite table à côté. Akashi et elle se voyaient peu d'ordinaire, privilégiant les communications instantanées par divers moyens, mais le fait de plancher sur le projet de Tetsuya les avait enjoints à unir leurs deux cerveaux et réfléchir sur le très long terme. Lors de l'entame de la restructuration de la société, Momoi avait décidé de vendre certaines activités peu porteuses afin de recentrer son _business_ sur l'Asie, dans les pays aux fort taux de croissance et avec un nombre impressionnant de nouveaux riches; tout en gardant un pied-à-terre sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, attentive comme elle l'était à la mise en place des accords de libre-échange dans toute la zone Pacifique. Les activités liées à l'immobilier de luxe dans les capitales émergentes comme Macao, Taiwan ou Kuala Lumpur étaient déjà rentables; celles, moins porteuses, liées à la construction sur le continent américain, avaient été cédées à des personnes de confiance, avec qui il serait facile de s'allier au moment des accords de partenariat trans-Pacifique.

Cette restructuration était toujours en cours, avec la jeune femme à la manœuvre, qui réfléchissait sur les opportunités en termes d'image que leur offrait l'idée philanthropique de Kuroko. Akashi la soutenait en lui laissant les coudées franches pendant que lui s'occupait de gérer sa famille et tous leurs alliés. Un travail à plein temps mais qui, petit à petit, porterait ses fruits, il en était certain.

Après tout, il était Akashi Seijûro. Et il était invincible lorsque son amant intrépide ne se trouvait pas face à lui.

Oui, il le clamait haut et fort, il était invulnérable quand son bien-aimé ne débarquait pas sans prévenir en ouvrant la porte de son bureau à toute volée, une main tenant la mignonne Aya-chan, l'autre main un pistolet; accompagné d'Aomine dans son uniforme de policier; de Takao menotté en costume-cravate, l'air contrarié; de Midorima, libre de toute entrave, avec sa blouse blanche sous le bras; de Kise, dont la normalité et la jovialité faisait tâche, surtout avec cette sacoche si sévère à son bras; et enfin, de Murasakibara, qui filmait paisiblement la troupe de Carnaval avec une petite caméra.

Satsuki en sursauta dans son canapé en poussant un hoquet de surprise.

Son Président en fronça les sourcils d'incrédulité : il y avait une petite sauterie entre amis et non seulement ce n'était pas à son initiative, mais en plus, ces petits sacripants ne l'avaient pas prévenu. Les vauriens ! Il n'y avait plus de respect!

« Bonsoir, Momoi-san, Akashi-kun. Que personne ne bouge, leur dit calmement Tetsuya en les pointant tour à tour avec l'arme de service d'Aomine.

-Avant tout chose, les interrompit le professeur, Akashi-kun, je peux te chourer un coin de bureau ? J'ai des copies à corriger.

-Vas-y donc, installe-toi, répondit le Président, parfaitement imperturbable malgré la menace du canon du pistolet. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu comptes d'y prendre, menotté comme tu es.

-Tu me sous-estimes, encore une fois… Et j'ai un porte-serviette. Kise-kun, tu peux déposer mon sac sur le bureau et sortir mon nécessaire, s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite ! »

Et le brun poussa un fauteuil à l'aide de son pied, s'attribua le coin du bureau le plus éloigné du groupe et une fois que Kise lui eut mis son matériel et ses feuilles, il continua à abattre son travail, imperturbable malgré la chaîne métallique qui liait ses poignets.

« Bien. Akashi-kun, je t'ai amené celui qu'il te faut.

-Mais… Tetsu-kun ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Akashi, parlons peu et parlons bien, commença Midorima qui remonta ses lunettes, ignorant la question de la jeune femme et devançant celle de leur ancien capitaine.

-Midorima ?

-Avant toute chose, que ce soit bien clair : je me tape complètement de ta vie privée. Mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi en vie, de préférence avec Kazunari, alors je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois : redeviens homosexuel une bonne fois pour toutes, réconcilie-toi avec Kuroko et surtout, le plus important, arrêtez tous les deux de me kidnapper pour un oui ou pour un non ! On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, il y a des moyens de communication plus sophistiqués que vos méthodes de Cro-Magnon ! Non, en fait, on va faire encore plus simple : oubliez-moi. Rayez-moi de vos vies ! Vous ne me connaissez pas!»

Durant ces paroles, Akashi n'avait pas bougé un sourcil, incrédule comme il était face à la situation. Une personne extérieure aurait pu croire qu'il était maître à bord alors qu'en fait, tous les neurones de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait et ce qu'on lui reprochait. De sorte qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que la lumière se fasse.

« Dis, Murasakibaracchi, demanda Kise qui était revenu à l'entrée de la pièce, à côté du grand aux cheveux violets qui n'avait pas bougé, pourquoi tu filmes ?

-Quand Kuro-chin est venu me chercher, j'ai envoyé un SMS à Muro-chin pour lui dire. Il m'a dit d'en faire une vidéo car ça pouvait être drôle et qu'il voulait se poiler, répondit tranquillement leur ancien pivot. Déjà qu'il a regretté ne pas avoir été là la première fois… Attends, ça tourne… »

Le caméraman du dimanche se tut lorsqu'Akashi ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer à son tour :

« Non.

-Quoi ? Non? Comment ça, non ? » S'étrangla son ami le médecin.

Tetsuya, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible… Certes, cela faisait un petit moment que lui et l'homme d'affaires ne s'étaient pas vus, à cause de leur emploi du temps respectif, mais quand même, il ne pouvait pas lui faire un tel coup dans le dos !

« Je ne redeviendrai pas homosexuel, clarifia Akashi. Puisque j'ai annoncé mon mariage en une de couverture avec une fille splendide et que les journaux sont déjà sortis… »

Cette explication mit la puce à l'oreille de Satsuki, qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Et pour elle aussi, la lumière se fit et elle soupira intérieurement : elle avait pourtant prévenu son patron que c'était une mauvaise idée…

« Justement, Akashi-kun, parlons-en, de ces journaux ! S'emporta brutalement Kuroko, à la surprise générale. C'est quoi, cette annonce de mariage avec une _top model_ brésilienne ? Tu délires complètement. Arrête la boisson, je te confisque ton mini-bar. Hors de question de te laisser faire.

-Tu parles bien de ce journal-là, Tetsuya ? Interrogea le Président d'Akashi Corporation en sortant d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un magazine à la couverture en papier glacé.

-Oui, je parle de celui-là ! Confirma le jeune enseignant en reconnaissant de loin la première page affichant son homme aux bras d'une femme magnifique aussi grande que lui, au décolleté vertigineux. Tu es gay, Akashi-kun. Depuis ton plus jeune âge, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Alors reviens à la raison, retrouve tes esprits. Tu aimes les hommes, souviens-toi. Tu m'appartiens depuis des années et il est hors de question que ça change. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun et Midorima-kun sont là pour m'aider à te ramener…

-Je suis surtout là pour ramener ma fille ! Râla le policier. Je m'en tape de vos conneries de gay et tout ça ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, sérieux ?

\- Voir à te ramener tout court si tu persistes, continua l'ancien passeur, imperturbable. Je t'attacherai s'il le faut, Akashi-kun mais je te ferai changer d'avis et tu arrêteras de délirer.

-Bon, Akashi, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça, s'impatienta Midorima, alors arrange-toi fissa avec Kuroko qu'on en finisse ! »

Alors que l'argumentaire des deux acolytes battait son plein, Kise s'était rapproché du magazine qu'avait posé Akashi sur son bureau, près de Kazunari qui n'y avait pas porté la moindre attention, plongé comme il était dans ses copies qu'il attaquait sans relâche de son stylo rouge. Kuroko avait appelé le mannequin en lui parlant d'emblée de la trahison de l'héritier et c'était tellement gros que le blond avait tout de suite pensé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Cependant, en ami fidèle, il avait accepté d'aider son initiateur au basket et voilà où ça l'avait mené…

Au moins, cette fois-ci contrairement à la précédente, il n'avait pas été obligé d'annuler quoi que ce soit…

La femme qui posait aux côtés de leur ancien capitaine, il la connaissait de vue, il s'agissait d'une Brésilienne aux origines Japonaises qui venait souvent travailler dans l'archipel. Il savait surtout qu'elle était mariée depuis quelques années avec un homme d'affaires Franco-Américain… Qui ne risquait pas de s'appeler Akashi Seijûro. En lettres capitales soignées, la une titrait cependant : « Akashi Seijûro et Hana Terada, unis pour la vie ? ». Voilà donc la couverture qui avait fait sortir Kurokocchi de ses gonds…

« Tetsu, je veux m'asseoir ! » Se plaignit soudainement la petite Aya.

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'extirpa seule de la main de son prince Charmant qui n'y prêta pas attention, tout occupé qu'il était à convaincre son homme de revenir dans le droit chemin de l'homosexualité.

« Satsuki ! Piailla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'amie d'enfance de son père, assise dans le divan.

-Aya-chan… Viens par ici », lui dit la jeune femme en lui tendant les bras.

Sauf que la gamine se fit faucher en deux-deux par ceux de son père qui l'attrapèrent et la serrèrent contre lui.

« Papa ! Tu fais mal ! Se débattit la môme.

-Aya… Déjà, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas appeler les gens par leur prénom, c'est malpoli ! Ensuite, fais une promesse à Papa.

-Quoi ?

-Promets que tu ne te marieras jamais avec une fille ! Tu le feras avec un garçon, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi tarée que ceux-là !

-Mais je veux pas me marier avec une fille ! Je veux me marier avec toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant avec fougue, le faisant fondre de joie.

-Ma chérie…

-Comme ça, je pourrai faire comme Maman et dire que t'es bête ! _Ahotô-chan (5)_ !»

La douche froide le fit revenir sur Terre en un rien de temps…

« Dai-chan, ça t'apprendra à sortir des bêtises plus grosses que toi… Soupira son amie d'enfance.

-C'est pas grave… Du moment qu'Aya ne tombe pas à leur niveau… Ma petite chérie, promet-moi de ne jamais, surtout jamais, faire comme eux… »

Pendant ce temps-là, la bataille faisait rage entre Kuroko, Akashi qui campait sur sa position et Midorima qui s'impatientait pour de bon, sous la caméra silencieuse et discrète de Murasakibara :

« Akashi, ça commence à bien faire, _na no da yo_ !

-J'ai dit non, un point c'est tout. Tetsuya, résigne-toi, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Akashi-kun. Je saurai te faire changer d'avis, de gré ou de force.

-C'est un faux. »

La voix tranquille, blasée du blond, comme s'il imitait son rival Daiki, stoppa tout le monde la bouche grande ouverte.

Tout le monde sauf Takao qui n'en démordait pas : ses copies seraient corrigées envers et contre tout !

« Papa, lâche-moi !

-C'est un faux, répéta le mannequin. Le magazine date d'aujourd'hui, c'est une édition spéciale pour le premier Avril.

-Et ? Demanda sèchement Kuroko.

-Chez nous, le premier Avril, c'est la rentrée des classes et tout ça, mais en Europe ou dans les pays Anglo-Saxons, c'est un jour où on fait des blagues. _April Fool's day_ , ça te parle pas ? Il n'est pas rare que les magazines qui sortent ce jour-là publient des scoops complètement bidons. _Idem_ pour les sites Internet. Cette jolie Miss est mariée à un Franco-Américain… Akashicchi, tu as saisi une occasion de faire parler de toi, pas vrai ?

-Complètement, Kise, admit sans détour le riche héritier.

-Quoi ? »

Incrédule, le jeune enseignant en maternelle accourut vers son ami blond, le futur médecin sur ses talons et arracha le magazine des mains de Kise. Il vérifia la date…

« Ouvre la première page, lui conseilla son diabolique amant.

-Papa, mais lâche-moi !

-Jamais ! Pas avec ces mecs complètement à côté de leurs pompes ! Répondit le papa protecteur à la prunelle de ses yeux.

-T'as dit quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Tetsuya obéit à son homme et sur la seconde de couverture, il trouva un portrait de son ancien capitaine, seul, qui titrait : « Poisson d'Avril ! ».

« Akashi, ça veut dire que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? Encore une fois ? Rugit Midorima. J'en ai marre, maintenant, de me faire attraper sans raison dans vos salades infectes !

-Tu t'es fait attraper dans un panier à salade, lui fit doctement remarquer Murasakibara, les yeux vissés à l'écran filmant toute la scène.

-La ferme, toi ! Kazunari, on s'en va ! Kuroko, file-moi les clés de ses menottes, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de vos histoires à deux balles !

-Pourquoi lui enlever les menottes ? Demanda innocemment Akashi. Tu pourrais en faire bon usage cette nuit, mon ami…

-Akashi, par pitié, ne la ramène pas ! Tes blagues de merde m'ont déjà fait perdre toute ma première partie de soirée !

-Bon, un mystère d'élucidé ! On se fait une bouffe, les potes ? Lança Kise à la cantonade.

-Oui, Ki-chan ! J'ai faim ! Approuva bruyamment Aya.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, pour une fois… Renchérit Satsuki en se levant.

-Vous me devez bien ça ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Tetsu, tu m'invites ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre si tu dois te prostituer auprès d'Akashi pour payer !

-Va mourir, Kise ! Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus avec vous! Cracha au contraire le médecin, plus venimeux que jamais. Je rentre ! Kuroko, les clés !

\- Akashi-kun…

-Tetsuya ?

-Tu es en train de me dire que c'était une blague ?

-Evidemment. Tu sais très bien que toi et moi, c'est pour la vie. Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer, il n'y aucune chance que je te laisse tomber pour une femme, aussi belle soit-elle. J'ai juste voulu m'offrir un petit coup de pub à peu de frais.

-Je t'avais pourtant dis, Akashi-kun, que si Tetsu-kun tombait sur le magazine, tu aurais des problèmes, lui reprocha la Directrice Générale.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y croirait… Mais je ne regrette rien. J'ai pu voir la force de son amour et de sa détermination. Tetsuya, j'aime quand tu es possessif », reconnut sans fard Akashi, un sourire n'ayant rien à envier au Chat du Cheshire aux lèvres.

Tetsuya resta parfaitement immobile sans bouger, face au grand bureau, face à son amant. Agacé, Midorima lui fouilla brutalement les poches jusqu'à y trouver le trousseau de clés permettant de libérer son petit ami et accessoirement, de fuir cette bande de fous à lier. Il embrassa les cheveux noirs de Takao pour lui faire lever le nez de ses copies sans craindre le retour de bâton. L'astuce fonctionna et le jeune médecin put, à son aise, défaire les menottes sans qu'il ne râle.

« Kazunari, range ton sac, on s'en va, ordonna avec douceur Shintarô, histoire de ne pas se prendre encore une volée de bois vert (sans jeu de mot) en provenance de son compagnon.

-Akashi-kun, si tu sais faire des blagues, moi aussi. Ceinture jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

La sentence claqua dans l'air électrique entourant Tetsuya, d'ordinaire si calme et placide.

Akashi se décomposa à la seconde.

« T'y vas pas un peu fort, Kurokocchi ?

-La ferme, Kise-kun.

-Hé ?

-C'est entre Akashi-kun et moi, clarifia l'ancien joueur fantôme avec un tranchant certain.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux… Bon, du coup, ma chérie, on se casse ! Déclara Aomine, sa fille toujours dans ses bras. Satsuki, tu nous régales à la place de Tetsu !

-Quoi ? Et au nom de quoi ?

-Non ! Moi, je veux Tetsu ! Commença à s'agiter la petite Aya dans les bras de son père.

-Il est pas pour toi, c'est une folle !

-Une quoi ?

-Euh… Laisse tomber… On y va, j'ai dit !

-Non !

-Aya-chan, tenta Satsuki auprès de la gamine, on laisse Tetsu-kun et Akashi-kun discuter comme des grands, d'accord ?

-Comme des grands, c'est vite dit... Grinça doucement le blond, comme pour lui-même.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Tetsuya. »

Telle fut la réponse du Président d'Akashi Corporation, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits et elle figea tout le monde sur l'instant présent.

« Mmm… C'est comme les feuilletons que ma mère regardait quand j'étais petit… Songea à voix haute Murasakibara, toujours fixé sur l'écran de prévisualisation de sa caméra.

-Ce n'est pas le but, Akashi-kun, lui fit remarquer sur-le-champ Tetsuya.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais du gang des lapins. En tant que membres éminents, toi et moi devons honorer le nom de notre groupe, en hommage à Midorima et Takao qui me l'ont inspiré. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous devons d'avoir une vie sexuelle aussi riche et haute en couleurs que la leur.

-Qu… Quoi ? S'étouffa Midorima.

-Il a dit quoi, Papa ? J'ai pas compris ! Se plaignit Aya. Et Mido-sensei _(6)_ , tousse pas, j'entends rien !

-Il a rien dit, chérie, rien du tout… Akashi, y'a une gamine, ici, alors surveille tes paroles !

-Nous sommes en état d'urgence, Aomine, alors je ne peux pas.

-Un état d'urgence ? Pour une histoire de c...? Ecoute, Tetsu a raison, arrête de boire !

-Eh… Ça va, Midorimacchi ? S'enquit Kise en délaissant le magazine pour venir tapoter le dos du médecin qui suffoquait. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, tu sais ?

-Je suis très honoré de savoir que tu nous envies, Akashi-kun, lui dit alors Takao en terminant de ranger son sac. Mais malheureusement, tu te fais des idées, notre vie intime n'est plus aussi pimentée qu'avant, avec mon travail et l'internat de Shin-chan…

-Bakao, n'en rajoute pas !

-Je ne rajoute rien, je lui explique simplement en quoi il se trompe… Enfin, Akashi-kun, tu sais, malgré tout, Shin-chan et moi savons toujours nous créer des petits moments privilégiés…

-Oh, quel mot vous n'avez pas compris dans "Y'a une gamine qui écoute" ?

-Kazunari, mais ferme-la un peu !

-Dai-chan, Aya-chan, allons-nous-en, ça devient n'importe quoi… Soupira Satsuki en lançant le mouvement. Je suis prête à vous offrir le resto pour vous épargner ça…

\- Et Shin-chan, ça ne sert à rien de nier, toi et moi, on adore ça, alors pourquoi se priver, hein ?

-Il y a une différence entre ne pas se priver et le crier sur tous les toits, _na no da yo_ !

-Il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Nous sommes la fierté du gang des lapins, regarde, même Akashi-kun en crève de jalousie !

-Tu comprends, Tetsuya ? Reprit l'homme d'affaires en direction de son amant. Au nom du gang des lapins, tu ne peux pas refuser de m'accorder du bon temps.

-On parie.

-Boude pas, Shin-chan, c'est mauvais pour la santé, regarde plutôt ça ! »

Et pour calmer son compagnon au tempérament plutôt agressif lui aussi quand il n'était pas caressé dans le sens du poil, Takao se planta face à lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres; ce qui statufia sur place Midorima, surpris par la manœuvre.

Stupeur et tremblement.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de nouveau en plein mouvement, dans l'attente de voir quelle serait la réaction du médecin qui était archi-contre toute démonstration d'affection en public, pudique comme il était…

« Eh, respire ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il est temps qu'on rentre, j'ai pas terminé de corriger mes copies… Donner une interro le jour de la rentrée, y'a que moi pour faire ça... J'ai un grain, quand même... »

Excepté Takao, toujours égal à lui-même, qui prit son sac en main et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Momoi, qui savait prédire avec autant de précision qu'avant les réactions de ses anciens camarades, inspira lentement et entama à voix haute le décompte :

« Trois… »

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

« Deux… »

La tension était à son comble…

« Muro-chin avait raison de me demander de filmer, comme toujours…

-C'est vrai que je t'ai repéré depuis un moment, mais tu nous enregistres pour quoi, au fait ? Lui demanda Kazunari en s'approchant de sa caméra pour voir la prévisualisation. Et ça donne quoi ?

-Murasakibaracchi, moi aussi je veux voir !

-Je suis l'un des héros de cette scène et en plus, nous sommes dans mon bureau, alors j'espère que cette vidéo me met en valeur, laisse-moi voir…

-Murasakibara-kun, merci d'avoir filmé la forfaiture d'Akashi-kun, je la mettrai sur Youtube s'il recommence. Mais l'action est maintenant menée par Midorima-kun et Takao-kun. »

Sauf chez certains. Evidemment, toujours les mêmes !

« Un…

-Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini, ce cirque ? Aboya Midorima dont le visage fuma de honte autant que de rage toute prête à être évacuée avec violence. Juste, oubliez-moi !

-Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Sautilla Momoi comme une enfant, malgré le soupir laconique de son ami d'enfance.

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! L'imita le brun. Shin-chan est un tel _tsundere (7)_ , je ne m'en lasse pas !

-La ferme, vous deux ! Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vos moquer de moi ! »

Et les autres membres présents du fameux (ou fumeux, au choix) gang des lapins s'empressèrent de détaler à toute allure, la queue absolument pas entre les jambes, mais peu désireux de subir les foudres de leur éminent confrère.

La femme de ménage, mandatée pour s'occuper des appartements du grand patron, jura plus tard avoir vu passer dans le prestigieux couloir du vingt-deuxième étage un arc-en-ciel en fanfare.

* * *

« Et donc, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez demandé à cette charmante dame de démissionner, s'enquit Akashi auprès du Directeur de son hôtel.

-Elle devait être surmenée … Elle nous a dit avoir vu à votre étage un arc-en-ciel qui grondait… Des perroquets colorés qui piaillaient… Elle a même cru vous apercevoir dans le lot, Akashi-sama ! Non, vraiment, j'ai décidé de l'écarter pour votre bien. Ses propos incohérents sont inadmissibles, surtout à votre égard, c'est de la diffamation. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas garder une personne si peu fiable à votre service. Songez qu'elle venait faire le ménage tous les jours en votre absence dans vos appartements privés !

-De quand date cet événement ?

-Le premier Avril, si je ne m'abuse.

-Je comprends… Rappelez-la et dites-lui qu'elle n'a pas besoin de quitter mon service personnel, au contraire. Je la réembauche immédiatement.

-Mais… Mais Akashi-sama, cette dame n'a certainement plus toute sa tête !

-Justement, c'est encore mieux comme ça.

\- Mais… Elle est complètement folle !

-Vous connaissez le proverbe : "Plus on est de fous, plus on rit"… »

* * *

 _(1)_ Les mochi _sont des petites boules de riz gluant pouvant être saupoudrées de noix de coco râpées, servies à température ambiante ou glacées_

 _(2) L'_ oshiruko _, ou simplement_ shiruko _, est la soupe de haricots rouges sucrée que Midorima aime boire en canette_

 _(3)_ _Signifie littéralement "Lapin de Lune". Il s'agit d'un personnage de légende très populaire en Asie de l'Est, qui tire son origine d'une large tâche visible à l'œil nu sur la pleine Lune ressemblant à un lapin fabriquant quelque chose (de l'élixir de vie dans les contes chinois, du_ mochi _dans les contes japonais et coréens)_

 _(4)_ Tanabata _est une fête traditionnelle japonaise (bien que provenant de Chine) commençant le sept Juillet et qui, selon les régions, continue certains jours entre Juillet et Août. Il s'agit du jour où se réunissent les deux amants Hikoboshi (Altair) et Orihime (Vega), d'ordinaire séparés par la Voie Lactée_

 _(5) Contraction de "_ aho _" (idiot) et "_ Otô-chan _" (papa)_

 _(6) Dans le sens de "Docteur", évidemment_

 _(7) Se dit généralement d'une fille qui cache son grand cœur derrière de l'agressivité_


End file.
